


The Root of Protea: Of Snapes and of Lillies

by Mermaid886



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Canon Era, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily loves him back, Love, Loyalty, Possessive Severus Snape, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Protective Severus Snape, Romance, Secret Marriage, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smut, Snape is not throwing away his shot, Snape loves Lily, Snape makes the right choice, Snily, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: In his youth, Severus Snape thought that joining Voldemort may make him more desirable to Lily Evans. On one dangerous night, Snape’s eyes are finally opened and he sees just how wrong he’s been. Will Severus be able to turn his life around and win Lily’s heart or will he end up losing her to his rival, James Potter, forever?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 472
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1 - The boy and the girl

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

A young girl named Lily Evans.

A young boy named Severus Snape.

Where the poorer section of Britain butted up against a more decent area……...

It started out as a meeting, then it grew into a conversation, then a brief walk along a small creek.

Quickly, that walk turned into a daily routine.

Lily and Severus became the best of friends.

Lily could do things that no one else around her could and that isolated her from her sister and her parents.

Magical things…...

But Severus understood.

Severus taught Lily, guided Lily, and showed Lily how to use her abilities.

When they reached the age of ten, Severus and Lily started the same school on the same day, together.

“Come on, the Great Hall is this way, I believe.” Severus said to Lily, carrying her trunk along with his own as they made their way through the crowd at Hogwarts.

“Alright, thank you, Severus. Lead the way.” Lily replied.

A small smirk lit up Severus’s black eyes.

Severus was too young to really understand what he felt, but even in that moment, Severus Snape felt that he would gladly lead Lily Evans anywhere she wanted to go.

—————————————————————

Lily and Severus remained friends through their formative school days, until the fifth year of their magical education.

The age of fifteen is a confusing time in anyone’s life.

Filled with hope and despair, angst and wonder, like all of the other teenage years.

Things are no different in the wizarding world.

People begin to choose their paths…….

At fifteen, Lily was focusing on her school work while Severus was busy trying to secure a future for himself.

…….and his beloved Lily.

Unfortunately, for someone of humble means and little social skill like Severus, that meant falling in with the worst people.

A powerful evil promised pitiful Severus power, wealth, and status.

Those were the things that Severus thought he would need for Lily to look at him as……..

As a boy, not just a friend.

The tension between Severus and Lily grew everyday.

As much as Lily expressed her dislike for Severus’s new “interests”, it was an unspoken wish between them.

What if………

What if something…….What if Severus and Lily weren’t just friends anymore?

Severus was reluctant to address the subject.

Severus had marveled silently, secretly, at Lily for years but he was apprehensive about telling her so.

Suppose Lily rejected him…...their friendship would never be the same if it were not ruined completely.

Suppose Lily accepted him…..as lovely as that would be, things still wouldn’t be the same.

And then that terrible day happened……...

There was a bully, two victims, and one half of a set of best friends who in a very silly way put herself somewhat in the wrong.

Hateful, untrue words passed between Severus and Lily.

It seemed that Voldemort and his accomplices weren’t the only source of evil after all…...

Severus apologized but Lily was hurt more so that the boy’s loyalty remained malaligned than by his words.

Severus felt he had chosen the Death Eaters to impress Lily and get closer to her.

Lily just felt Severus had chosen the Death Eaters over her.

—————————————————————

Time slowly passed.

A graduation happened.

The girl, Lily, and the boy, Severus, no longer went to the same school.

In fact, Severus and Lily were no longer children, but adults quickly making their way in the world beyond their old school grounds.

A year later, Severus found himself entrenched in darkness while Lily found herself committed to fighting for the light.

Severus thought, for some reason, that if he were part of something grander and more impressive than himself, then Lily may admire him more.

The thinking of youth is often immature and poor Severus failed to have the maturity to see that he didn’t need to join an extremist group, Lily liked him just the way he was.

When Severus became a Death Eater, it only distanced him from Lily even more.

Shrugging off advances from James Potter, Lily trued to focus on staying safe in those uncertain times and on learning what it was she wanted to do with her life.

An auror?

A healer?

A scholar, perhaps? 

Perhaps……

To pass the time discreetly, Lily worked as a waitress at one of the bars in Diagon Alley, saving up her earnings for tuition to attend a graduate program later in the year.

Lily Evans happened to be at work on one paricular weekend night, when Severus and several of his friends appeared and began to wreck havoc on the innocent, unsuspecting patrons.

It was all a blur of flashing light, explosions, dark masks, dark marks, and those horrible metallic vocal tones that hid the identity of those behind them.

Several patrons were killed, several more were wounded, but many managed to flee, screaming and terrified, to whatever safety they could find.

However, one particularly violent burst from a wand brought part of the second story of the bar down onto the first and under the debris, Lily was helplessly pinned, her left leg crushed.

Lily panted, panicked and in pain, as she looked down frantically at herself.

Gritting her teeth, the young redhead discovered it was pointless trying to move.

She was trapped.

Making the bad situation worse, one of the attacking Death Eaters spied the struggling woman through the flames and he strode towards her with the deadly confidence of a tiger about to eat its prey.

Though her face was streaked with dirt and soot, it was easy to see that Lily Evans was beautiful.

The masked man was all the more excited when he saw that Lily was injured and pinned.

That meant he could do whatever he wanted with her before he murdered her…...

The man smirked under his mask.

Or after……...

“My, aren’t you a pretty little thing?” The Death Eater asked in his mechanical voice, daring to reach out a gloved hand to touch Lily’s face.

“Get away from me!” Lily snapped, ferocious even to the end. “Leave me alone!”

Severus was in the raid party that night.

Severus hadn’t been involved in the attack on the bar, he was out in the street.

But Severus’s heart fluttered when he heard that voice.

That beautiful voice………

That railing, defiant cry.

“Shut up, you wench.” The Death Eater hissed at Lily as he painfully squeezed her jaw and pressed his wand right into her forehead.

“Avada-“

Lily shut her eyes tightly, wondering what dying would feel like.

“-KADAVRA!”

Another voice, a few feet away finished the killing blow.

All of the unforgivable curses had to be spoken with intent meaning if the caster wanted them to work.

And Lily had never heard so much rage and hate in anyone’s voice before.

Lily swallowed and realized that she was still alive.

The vice-like grip on her jaw released suddenly and Lily heard a thud.

Lily opened her eyes and they widened in shock.

The Death Eater who had captured her was lying dead in front of her.

Behind the dead Death Eater, another stood, pointing his wand at the corpse.

Lily hissed.

Not another one!

Not……..

But to Lily’s surprise, instead of torturing or killing or inflicting anymore pain, this Death Eater flicked his wand this way and that and freed her from the mound of rubble.

Before Lily could say anything, he rushed forward and gathered her into his arms.

Lily cried out in pain as the broken bones in her leg were jostled and the Death Eater was quick to snap, “Hush, they mustn’t hear us.”

Lily’s watched in surprise when the Death Eater quickly cast a secrecy spell and ran past his comrades undetected.

While Diagon Alley burned with the fire of war, Lily realized something.

This Death Eater was……...saving her.

Saving her?

Lily’s mind was spinning with pain and shock, she had guesses, but everything was hazy.

Surely…….

It couldn’t be…..

But when the Death Eater apparated them both to a shabby house in Spinner’s End, Lily looked up at him with soft eyes.

“Severus?” Lily asked in a shakey voice.

The Death Eater didn’t reply until they were both in the house and the door was locked behind them.

Then all at once, the Death Eater took off his metallic voice, his ominous mask, and Lily smiled softly as the familiar pale face and black eyes of her former friend gazed down at her.

“What did I tell you about being quiet?” Severus asked with a sigh.

—————————————————————

Severus knew his mother would be asleep and his father would be out.

Quickly, Severus took Lily to his room, undisturbed and unnoticed.

The redhead groaned in pain as Severus gently laid her down on his bed.

“My leg……” Lily hissed as she tried to sit up.

“Lay still. I can help you.” Severus said quickly, urging Lily to relax.

Severus tried not to shudder as Lily’s bright green eyes bore into him.

The pain and fear in her gaze made his heart ache.

Tearing himself away from his emotions, Severus quickly set to work.

It was a good thing he kept several ingredients on hand in his room.

Quickly brewing this, mixing that, and adding a dash of one thing after another, Severus managed to formulate a makeshift healing potion using only what he had nearby.

Severus quickly bottled the potion and turned around, raising it to Lily’s lips.

Severus could think quickly, but he hadn’t had time to refine his latest concoction.

Unfortunately, due to the hasty contents of the potion, Severus couldn’t promise it wouldn’t be without side effects.

There had been herbs and flowers added, a dash of minerals, and just a hint of……..jobberknoll feathers.

Few people realized it, but jobberknoll feathers could act as a wonderful pain reliever and it was the fastest way Severus could think of to ease Lily’s discomfort.

Severus would disappear before she said too much…..

Once Lily drank the mixture down, she laid back on the bed as her leg began to heal, and Severus stood to leave the room and give her some privacy.

“Wait……..” Lily said quietly.

Severus quickly turned around and looked down at Lily intently.

Lily was just as beautiful as he remembered, flame red hair, skin like porcelain, highlighted by the moonlight that poured into the room through the crack in Severus’s dark curtains.

And those green eyes………

Sharp, trusting, gentle, but fierce all at once.

“You killed a man.” Lily said softly, blinking hazily.

Lily felt something in her leg as her injuries healed, but thanks to Severus’s thoughtfulness, it was no longer painful, just a bit of pressure.

“Death was inevitable. It was him or you.” Severus replied coldly.

Death Eaters showed no mercy.

There would have been no way for Severus to convince his comrade to spare Lily.

Even she knew that……...

“You chose me, Sev.” Lily said with a faint smile.

Severus drew in a breath.

How long had it been since she had called him that?!

“Lily,” Severus started to say, before he swallowed hard. “I meant it when I apologized to you all those years ago. I-“

“Shut up.” Lily said, furrowing her brow as she closed her eyes for a moment. “I know…...if you didnt…...you wouldn’t have saved me….”

Severus sank to sit down next to Lily and looked at the wall.

Several minutes passed and Severus thought.

Lily sighed.

He should leave.

He should leave the room and wait for her to fall into a deep sleep.

Severus knew he should get up and go, but……

But…….

There was a good chance Lily wouldn’t remember anything that they talked about…..

And he just had to.

He had to.

Severus gathered his courage and spoke the words so seriously they sounded like a vow, “I miss you.”

Lily made a sound that sounded like she was trying to giggle. “I miss you too. I miss our walks along the creek.”

Severus’s heart leapt.

“But you’re still with him…..” Lily said after a moment, raising a hand to press against her face groggily. “You chose him over me.”

“That’s not true.” Severus said quickly. “Lily! I was afraid! I was afraid of James and-“

“I don’t want to talk about James.” Lily scowled irritably, blinking her eyes open slowly.

Severus’s heart dropped into his stomach.

Oh no………

It had happened.

Potter had made his move, he had grabbed hold of Lily’s heart.

Now Lily would never be his.

Severus had heard rumors, he suspected that Lily and James were…..

But hearing it straight from her was almost too much to bear.

“Potter always was a git.” Severus spat bitterly.

“He still is.” Lily replied in annoyance.

Hope crept into Severus’s black eyes. “You mean you and Potter-“

“We went on a date in seventh year.” Lily whispered as she started to doze. “That’s…...about it…….he’s so pushy…..and….I just haven’t seen him change.” Her words carved Severus to his core as she whispered. “I guess men don’t….”

“Lily, I-“ Severus started to say, but then he noticed how deep Lily’s breathing had become and he glanced over at her.

Severus felt a wave of disappointment wash over him when he realized the redhead was asleep.

That was enough.

Time to get her home.

As Severus left with Lily cradled in his grasp and walked towards her house, Lily woke up briefly and smiled gently at him, “Are we going to walk along the creek, Sev?”

Severus glanced down at Lily and for a brief second, he let himself smile back at her reassuringly, “Yes, why don’t you rest until we get there? It’s not far.”

It was a fact, Severus and Lily were neighbors.

A few moments later, Severus tenderly placed Lily in her own bed, meticulously tucking her in before he slipped out her window.

Whatever consciousness Lily still clung to, she quickly relinquished and fell into a deep sleep.

Severus left once he saw Lily was safe in her room.

Well, Severus left a short time after he saw Lily was safe in her room, stealing a few minutes to gate at her and admire the beauty of her sleeping frame.

Just five or ten minutes.

No more than fifteen at the most.

Or twenty…..

—————————————————————

Instead of walking along the river beside Lily, Severus found himself shaking with emotion and wandering around aimlessly in the forest near their homes once he finally left Lily’s windowsill.

The evening had been nothing short of a life event for Severus Snape.

Abused and misled, Severus lacked the education and mentorship that most people recieved.

With little social skills and meager advantages, Severus faced many struggles.

Joining Voldemort and his powerful band of followers seemed like a logical choice…….it made Severus a part of something bigger than himself, it made him important, it made him desirable.

Did it?

No.

For the first time, Severus Snape saw the truth.

Killing people based on their bloodline was wrong.

Killing people in general was wrong.

The man who threatened Lily that night was an exception.

Besides, Severus’s victim was a low level new recruit.

Severus knew Voldemort wouldn’t care…….he wouldn’t even ask about the man.

But the Death Eaters and the cause that Severus had committed himself to…..

The prejudices Severus had chosen to live by…..he had always excluded Lily from them.

For the first time, Severus realized that Voldemort and his supporters would not.

If Voldemort ultimately won, then Lily’s murder would be unavoidable.

Severus scowled in the moonlight.

How could he have been such a fool all this time?!?

No matter.

Severus was clever.

Calculating……..

Precise………

This could be solved.

Severus smirked to himself.

Besides, James Potter hadn’t manage to pull off his most evil scheme yet, stealing Lily away……

For once, Severus turned around, both in his life and in the woods, and made his way towards his dilapidated home with a hopeful heart.

There was much to do…...


	2. Chapter 2 - New Start

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

“You’ve done well for me, Severus.” Voldemort smiled in the fading light of the sunset.

Since the night he had saved Lily, Severus had been meticulously pondering what his next step should be.

As if it was an answer to his silent question, a few days later, Voldemort had asked to meet privately with Severus in a rural forest.

“Thank you, sir.” Severus said with a stoic nod.

“I wonder though, if you’re willing to take on a special mission for me?” Voldemort asked with a curious grin.

Severus was quiet for a moment before he asked. “My lord?”

“I need a spy, Severus. I always need more spies…..but you’re perfect for the job! If you do as I say, I’ll even let you pick the location!” Voldemort laughed.

And if I refuse, you’ll kill me. Severus thought to himself, coming to grips with the harsh reality of truth he had always tried to blind himself to.

Severus merely nodded at Voldemort in acceptance while his mind raced furiously.

Pick the location……

Hmm….,.

Perhaps there was still a way that Severus could use this new assignment to his advantage……..

“Go on, then!” Voldemort taunted. “Tell me where you want your station to be! Consider this a gift, that the dark lord himself trusts you so much, he allowed you to tell him where you’ll carry out your duties!”

Severus knew this could very well be a trap but he tried his luck as he answered after a long moment, “...........Hogwarts.”

Voldemort blinked. “Hogwarts? Not somewhere else? But you just graduated from there! Aren’t you tired of school?”

Severus began to grow nervous.

Severus needed to come up with a believable excuse quickly or Voldemort would grow too suspicious of his potential motivations….

“On the contrary, I always enjoyed school. I’m actually interested in becoming a professor.” Severus answered.

That wasn’t entirely a lie.

Voldemort looked askance at first, then his face cracked into an expression of amusement before he opened his mouth and laughed out loud at Severus’s declaration.

“A PROFFESSOR?!? Severus, my boy, you’re only eighteen! There’s no way Dumbledore will hire you! I myself was turned down for a similar job at your age! What makes you think you’ll succeed where I failed?” The mirth was plain on Voldemort’s face as he leered at Severus.

“My Lord……….I got top marks in school and I’d like to try. It was your ample generosity that gave me the confidence to do so, my lord.” Severus said with a bow of his head.

Severus knew how well Voldemort loved to be flattered.

It seemed to work.

Voldemort’s evil smirk remained as he nodded, “Very well, very well……..Ambition! Like a true slytherin! I’ll leave you to it! But Severus……” Voldemort trailed off and his smirk fell.

“Yes, my lord?” Severus asked.

“Don’t disappoint me……...I expect a detailed weekly report, either from Professor Snape…..or from Severus, the Hogwarts janitor!” Voldemort cackled as he raised his wand and apparated away.

Once Voldemort was gone, Severus scowled.

Severus had come to hate Voldemort more and more over the last few days.

That conversation had not helped soften Severus’s feelings.

Severus had been telling the truth…...

Severus was a model student who always received excellent grades, especially in potions.

Severus’s scowl deepened as he thought…...

Voldemort didn’t think he could get the job, eh?

Severus grimaced.

Severus was tired of people underestimating him.

—————————————————————

From the privacy of his office, Albus Dumbledore stared down at Severus Snape, who stood before him.

Severus Snape boldly stared back at his former headmaster with a frown.

“So, let’s go over this again, shall we, Severus?” Dumbledore asked after a tense moment of silence passed.

Severus looked a bit nervous but he nodded silently.

“Rest assured, Severus,” Dumbledore added. “There are few places safer than my office to have a discussion like this.”

Severus nodded again.

“Tom Riddle has asked you to come here, to Hogwarts, and serve as his spy.” Dumbledore summarized.

“That’s correct.” Severus replied. 

“And you……….are offering your services to me and the Order of the Phoenix to bring about your master’s demise?” Dumbledore asked, narrowing his eyes at Severus incredulously.

“That’s correct.” Severus repeated.

Another moment of silence passed and Dumbledore stared intently at Severus.

“I wonder, Severus, how am I supposed to know where your true loyalties lie?” Dumbledore asked.

A strange look came across Severus’s face and Dumbledore saw the passion that flared in his cold, dark eyes as he vehemently insisted. “I am exactly who you need right now! I can inform you of things that no one else can! I am closer to the dark lord than-“

Dumbledore ignored Severus’s words as realization dawned on him.

Ah…….

The passion in Severus Snape’s eyes did not come either from his commitment to Voldemort or from his determination to help the Order of the Phoenix.

But Dumbledore knew very well where that passion came from……….

“I, too, Severus, was surprised when I did not see Lily Evans holding James Potter’s hand at graduation last year.” Dumbledore said astutely.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to smirk as surprise crossed Severus’s face.

Yes.

That was it.

Dumbledore knew then that he was correct.

“Continuing on, “ Dumbledore said, moving past that particular point. “In exchange for your services, you have come here today demanding my protection……....” 

Severus shifted on his feet.

“.........in addition to employment and an advance on your first month’s salary.” Dumbledore finished.

“I could do an excellent job of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, sir.” Severus said quickly. “You know I always did well in the subject.”

Dumbledore gave Severus a calculating look.

“At the tender age of eighteen, Severus, I’m afraid you’re simply not experienced enough yet to teach that subject, or, really, any subject, and besides, that position is already filled.” Dumbledore said solemnly.

Severus grit his teeth.

No! 

Severus needed Dumbledore’s help if any of this was going to work!

Dumbledore was his gateway to a future with Lily, his ladder to escape the dark hole he had thrown himself into……..

And besides, Severus also needed a safe place to live and money.

“Sir-“ Severus started to say, but Dumbledore cut him off.

“However, I remember reading the edits you made to your potions textbook during your days here at Hogwarts…....They were quite impressive, I’ll give you that! You have a real gift in that subject, Severus……….I’ll agree to hire you as the potions master, conditionally, of course, as long as you agree to carry out your own research for the next few years.” Dumbledore said.

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t want to teach potions.” Severus said quickly.

“Well, with all due respect, Severus, I would be glad to have your allegiance to the Order and your talent on our staff here at Hogwarts, but I’m afraid that for that to happen, I need you to be the new potions master.” Dumbledore replied, letting Severus know that was non-negotiable.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him and Severus shut his lips together again.

Severus thought for a moment……..

“And also-“ Dumbledore began, but Severus cut him off.

“I accept.” Severus said quickly.

“What’s that?” Dumbledore asked.

“I accept your offer! And I will do my very best in all my pursuits. You have my word!” Severus added.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and a pleased smile crossed his lips.

Dumbledore reached into one of his pockets and threw Severus a small pouch of gold coins. “Well, then, welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Snape!”

Dumbledore leaned in closer and lowered his voice just a bit as he added, “And welcome, Severus, to the Order of the Phoenix!”

—————————————————————

Severus needed a broom to fly, like most wizards, but that day, Severus felt like he was floating down Diagon Alley instead of walking.

He had done it!

Severus, once a small and self-conscious child, was one of the proudest men in the wizarding world at that moment.

Severus walked down the street with his shoulders back and his chin held high.

He was a professor!

He was a professor! 

At the age of eighteen!

Severus smirked.

He had accomplished something even the great Tom Riddle himself had failed to do…….

With the gold coins from Dumbledore jingling in his pocket, Severus began to shop.

There were many things Severus was looking for and many things that he purchased that day.

New clothing, a well-made set of black robes for each day of the week, a few casual pairs of trousers, a few black shirts, just two or three white shirts……..

A nice pair of new black shoes.

Some supplies for his potions research.

Books, quills, various bags……….

Pieces of equipment for class.

Severus not only needed supplies, he had an entire new image to make for himself.

Severus was no longer a victim of bullying or abuse, Severus was no longer a child.

Soon, Severus would no longer feel like a prisoner, trapped in a house with his depressed mother and violent father.

Severus was a grown man now with a real job and a salary, and he wanted others to see that and treat him with respect.

Although, the new clothes and shoes weren’t really so much about all that as they were about….

“Colognes and washes! Products of all kinds! Amber and rosewood soap for the gents! Drives the ladies wild, guaranteed!” Came the call from a merchant stand in the middle of the street.

The merchant’s words caught Severus’s attention as they reverberated in his mind.

Drives the ladies wild, guaranteed……

As he walked by, Severus’s dark eyes flickered over to the stand and he curiously approached.

Severus said nothing as he gazed at the various soaps and personal items for sale on the cart but a salesman caught him browsing.

“Greetings to you! Amber and rosewood soap, sir? Your girlfriend will love it! Ever try it before?” The salesman asked with a bright smile.

“No…...and I don’t have a girlfriend.” Severus murmured, a little embarrassed, as he took a bar of soap from the man and sniffed it.

“Why, that’s because you’ve never used our products, that’s all! Step right this way!” The salesman said cheerily, pushing Severus towards the cart and giving him an overview of what was being marketed to men.

Severus was not one to be pushed around by a greedy salesman, but he did end up purchasing a couple bars of scented soap, a few bars of scented shampoo, and a small bottle of cologne, all of which were supposedly guaranteed to attract women.

Severus wasn’t worried about attracting women, though, he just wanted to attract one woman in particular.

And by doing everything from betraying Voldemort to using men’s scented soap, Severus was putting his best effort into having that woman see him in a new light.

—————————————————————

Severus was adept at keeping secrets and he kept his new allegiance to Dumbledore a secret from Voldemort very well.

Soon, it was time for Severus to go to Hogwarts, settle into his office, and begin his preparations for teaching the classes that were about to start.

The afternoon before Severus left for his new job and his new home, he was in his room packing all of his things when he frowned.

Severus had done so much to impress Lily, but suddenly, it occurred to him………

When was he ever going to see Lily again?

Severus had no idea when Lily was home, and between working for Voldemort, working for Dumbledore, being a Hogwarts professor, and carrying out his own independent research, Severus was about to become a very busy man.

Severus scowled.

It would be difficult to make the time to find Lily and he would have to be secretive about it, it wasn’t like he could just walk up to her on the street and they could go out for a coffee.

Severus stopped packing for a minute and looked over at the bag of soap, shampoo, and various other products he had bought.

Severus had tried some of them already.

They were fine, but……..had it all been a waste of money?

Would-

A knock at the front door interrupted Severus’s thoughts.

At first, Severus thought he had imagined it, but when the knock sounded again, he quickly rose to his feet.

What was it?

Who was it?

Severus tried to ease his anxiety as he left his room and walked down the stairs, reaching out a hand to open the door.

Surely Voldemort wasn’t going to give him a new assignment right that moment.

Surely……

Severus’s eyes widened as the door swung open.

Lily stood on his front porch.

“Hello!” Lily greeted Severus with a bright smile.

“.......Hello.” Severus nodded at Lily, too surprised to say anything else for a moment.

What was Lily doing at his house?!?

That was when Severus noticed Lily was holding a small basket with a wrapped cloth inside.

Severus glanced at the basket then back up at Lily.

“I…...uh, I just wanted to thank you, well, my mum too.....we both wanted to thank you for…..the other night, you know, saving me….” Lily stammered, holding the basket out to Severus.

Severus slowly took the basket and blinked at Lily, wondering what was inside.

“Oh!” Lily said, remembering she needed to explain the basket’s contents as she chuckled at herself, “There’s some blueberry tarts inside. I remembered how much you used to like them when we were….a bit younger. So mum showed me how to bake them.”

“You…..made them?” Severus asked.

Lily made him some treats?!?

If Lily made it for him, Severus would eat a tart made out of mud and nails.

“Yes!.......Well, I mean my mum helped me a bit, but I basically did all the work.” Lily smiled. “Anyway, I hope you like them.”

Severus felt a sense of comfort and happiness as he gazed back at Lily and spoke, “Thank you…..that’s very thoughtful of you.” 

Lily inclined her head a bit as she added. “And congratulations, Sev! Dumbledore told me you’re the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history! That’s incredible! You should be proud!”

Severus tried not to puff out his chest in front of Lily before a curious thought crossed his mind and he asked, “When did you talk to Dumbledore?”

A gentle breeze blew past them both and it carried the scent of Severus’s hair and skin straight to Lily.

A strange smile that Severus had never seen on Lily before lit up her face as her eyes flickered down to his chest and then back up as she remarked, “You smell rather nice today…..”

Severus swallowed, not knowing what to say to Lily paying him a compliment.

Severus was great at concealing his emotions, but to his horror, he felt his face heat up as his cheeks threatened to blush.

Severus was grateful that Lily moved on.

“Oh! I talked to Dumbledore at the……” Lily looked all around, as if she were searching for hidden listeners before she whispered to Severus, “meeting.”

“Ah.” Severus replied.

Wonderful! 

Lily not only knew of Severus’s recent career accomplishment but Dumbledore had enlightened her to his new alliance with the Order of the Phoenix as well!

Severus felt like he was fifty pounds lighter.

In fact, Severus was so happy that he nearly forgot Lily was waiting for him to speak.

When Severus failed to say anything else, Lily stepped off of his porch and gave him a little wave, “I know you’re busy, I won’t keep you! Guess I’ll see you around, Sev!”

The thought that it might be an indeterminable amount of time before he saw Lily again was almost too much to bear.

Desperate for some sort of expectation, Severus called out and asked Lily, “Around?”

“Yeah!” Lily shouted, looking over her shoulder as she walked back towards her house. “I’m in the graduate program at Hogwarts this year! I’ll be there in a week! Professor!” Lily flashed another grin at Severus before she turned around again and went on her way.

Severus watched Lily leave until he could see her no more.

Severus’s eyes scanned longingly over Lily’s figure, from the porcelain skin of her exposed shoulders to the svelte curves of her hips, but his gaze lingered on her bright, red hair that seemed to burn like a flame in the light of the sunset.

————————————————————

As Lily walked away, she tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear and smiled to herself.

Lily was happy to have her friend back.

Lily was even more happy that Severus seemed to finally be making the right choices in life.

Lily had meant what she said on the night she was almost killed……..she missed Severus.

While Lily walked, she mentally reviewed their conversation a few moments earlier and this time, it was her cheeks that turned pink.

Had Severus always been that tall?

—————————————————————-

Severus drew in a deep breath once Lily was gone, still standing on his porch, clutching the basket of tarts as tenderly as if the basket were his firstborn child.

Severus’s eyes scanned around his front yard.

It was safe, no one was watching.

Quietly, Severus went back in the house, returned to his room, and spent the next few minutes eating the tarts.

The tarts were delicious, but the fact that Lily had made them enhanced their flavor.

After Lily’s visit, Severus was so nervous and excited that he was certain he wouldn’t sleep at all that night.

Lily was coming to Hogwarts too!

Once Severus had finished packing, he glanced back over at the bag of personal products he had purchased.

There, alone in his room, Severus thought back to Lily’s smile and the compliment she paid him.

It brought Severus great joy to think that anything about him would be, could be, pleasing to Lily.

Severus allowed himself to smirk.

It seemed that the soap hadn’t been a waste of money after all…….


	3. Chapter 3 - Professor Snape

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

The following morning, Severus woke early and traveled to Hogwarts, stepping boldly into the next chapter of his life as he started his teaching career.

Classes started in one week so Severus, along with all of the other Hogwarts faculty, had just enough time to prepare.

Upon his arrival, Severus was shown to his classroom, which was located in the dungeon, and his new living quarters, which were not far from his classroom.

At least Severus’s bedroom had a window, he liked that.

Severus was also given access to the vast pantry of ingredients that all of the previous potions masters at Hogwarts had utilized.

Severus was not surprised when he was informed that it would be up to him to keep those supplies stocked.

Severus had figured that would be part of his duties……..

Once Severus had his classroom set up, his luggage unpacked, and his living space arranged, he began to prepare lesson plans and make decisions about his own research.

There were certainly plenty of tasks to fill Severus’s time as that week rolled past.

Still, though, even with his busy schedule, Lily was never absent from Severus’s thoughts.

Besides, all of this was really for her.

Severus had no wealth, no loving family, no reliable friends………

Death Eaters would ultimately be loyal to Voldemort, not each other, after all.

Lily, and the future that a life with her offered, was what Severus and who Severus was clinging to.

—————————————————————

“I still don’t understand why you’re going back there. Haven’t you learned enough magic tricks?” Petunia snapped while Lily gathered her trunk and bags on the morning she departed for Hogwarts.

“I already told you, it’s the same thing as if I were pursuing my masters at University.” Lily explained to her sister patiently. “I don’t see why you’re upset, Petunia, this just means I’ll be out of your way.”

“Are you going to see that awful boy again?” Petunia scowled.

“What boy?” Lily blinked.

Lily had many friends, male and female, and Petunia hated all of them, so it was difficult for Lily to know who Petunia was referring to.

“The tall one, skinny, black hair…….you know, the one you played with when we were children.” Petunia spat, furrowing her brow at Lily. “I thought I saw him again the other night, just outside our house.”

“Yes.” Lily nodded. “I’ll probably see ‘that awful boy’ again. I expect to see a good many of my friends again, actually.”

Lily didn’t say anything else but she and Petunia exchanged a look. 

Petunia frowned.

Lily didn’t even hint at such a thing verbally, but the look the two sisters shared gave Petunia the idea that maybe Lily didn’t think of that awful boy as only a friend……….

“Well, I think he’s ugly.” Petunia snorted.

“Well, my dear sister, Vernon is no film star himself, is he? And you still see him…….Alright, I’m off! See you at Christmas, then!” Lily said to Petunia, waving to her before she left the room and went downstairs to tell their parents goodbye.

The sneer on Petunia’s face was nearly disfiguring.

But Lily had a point…………..

—————————————————————

The day before classes began at Hogwarts, the train arrived filled with eager students who piled down the hallway a short while later, pouring into the Great Hall.

Watching them, Severus furrowed his brow at the wide-eyed first years as they stampeded into the room, looking here and there in awe.

So far, Severus had not been very well-received by the other Hogwarts faculty members.

Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall had been cordial and welcoming to Professor Snape, but that was about it.

At best, the other professors kept their distance, at worst, they let Severus Snape know that he had not yet paid his dues and they considered him of little more merit than an esteemed head boy.

That didn’t matter to Severus.

It was nothing new either, he had never been popular.

Regardless of how the majority of his new coworkers treated him, Severus held his head high and proud.

That night, during the sorting hat ceremony, Severus was seated at the table for professors.

Severus had been placed on the end, in the very left corner, but still, he was there.

And that was all that mattered.

Well, that was one thing that mattered, anyway….

With only a year or so difference in the age of the seventh years and the graduate program students, it was difficult to tell which was which, especially when everyone was dressed in their robes.

Severus kept scanning the Gryffindor table every chance he got, but with each glance, his heart sank lower and lower.

Lily was not at the table.

In fact, Lily was not in the Great Hall that night.

Severus recognized several of his old classmates, all who were presumably enrolling in the new program, so then, the graduate students were present…...

But Lily was not among them……….

Severus’s scowl deepened as the evening went on, although he was careful to make sure he looked angry and irritated, not sad.

But on the inside, Severus wanted to put his head in his heads.

Surely something hadn’t come up?

Surely Lily hadn’t…….cancelled her enrollment?

Where oh where was Lily?!?!

—————————————————————

The next day, when classes began, Severus’s scowl was still firmly fixed on his face.

Severus was a little nervous about teaching, but that was nothing compared to how upset he was that Lily was not there with him at Hogwarts.

A week ago, Severus had been full of hope and promise.

Now, Severus was disappointed and he was growing more bitter with each passing second.

The day passed rather quickly though.

First, second, and third years came for their potions class first, followed by fourth and fifth years in the early afternoon.

Then the sixth years…….

Then the seventh years….

Severus was surprised to see several of his fellow alumni filing into the room with the seventh years until realization dawned upon him.

Ah………

Dumbledore had warned him there were just a handful of graduate students who wanted a refresher course in potions.

As everyone settled in, Severus stalked up to his podium and readied himself to start class.

It was only his first day of teaching, but it was amazing how comfortable Professor Snape already felt with the job.

Severus cleared his throat over the chatter and opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the first word out, the door to the dungeon classroom opened one last time…....

And Lily Evans walked in.

It was all Severus could do not to let his jaw drop to the floor as Lily flashed him a guilty smile and quickly took the last empty seat in the back.

“I apologize for my tardiness, Professor. I stopped in the hallway to help a first year student who was lost.” Lily offered her excuse very formally.

It was true.

Lily was kind and when she found the little girl crying in the hallway, looking wildly in all directions, Lily had knelt down to give the child some guidance.

Severus wasn’t angry or upset, he was overjoyed! 

Lily was in his class!

This was…….fantastic!

Severus couldn’t have asked for any better situation!

For a single second, Severus’s mind diverged from teaching and it became almost unhinged as his thoughts raced with all of the possibilities that could come of Lily being so close to him.

But Severus was very skillful at maintaining his mask.

“Don’t let it happen again, Miss Evans.” Severus said very slowly in his low voice, conveying a very irritated tone.

The other students murmured to themselves about how strict the new potions master seemed.

“Yes, Professor.” Lily nodded obediently.

Lily wasn’t put off at all.

Loly understood, Severus couldn’t cut her slack, especially in front of the others.

Severus fooled everyone but Lily.

Though Severus taught in his very formal, authoritative way, explaining the rules of his classroom and the first lesson very seriously, Lily saw the look in his eyes.

There was a new liveliness in her old friend’s gaze.

Lily recognized it as the one she saw so often in Severus’s eyes when they were younger…….

………...During their walks, side by side, along the creek.

But now that they had grown up, Lily was starting to form suspicions about why that look was there.

During class, Lily had been working as diligently as Severus had been teaching and she was one of the last students to begin packing to leave.

Severus had already made his rounds through the room and walked back to his desk.

When class was finished, Severus was sitting down and making a few notes while the other students filed out the door, chatting amongst themselves.

No one was watching.

So then, Severus took the opportunity to glance at Lily.

Careful to look away every few seconds, Severus drank in Lily’s pale skin as her delicate hands placed her books in her bag.

Severus watched, memorizing the way Lily's robes hung loosely around her petite frame.

Severus’s eyes danced over Lily’s hair, its bright red hue a striking contrast to the dismal surroundings of the dungeon.

When Lily finished and stood up, Severus quickly looked back at his book and furrowed his brow, pretending to be concentrating very hard on his work.

Still, as Lily started to walk out, she glanced over hopefully at Severus, a little disappointed to see him still working.

But just before Lily looked away again, Severus made the mistake of glancing back up.

Severus caught Lily looking at him and Lily caught Severus eyeing her.

Lily just grinned and Severus immediately forced his eyes back down to his open page.

Thankfully, this time, when Severus’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, Lily was out of the room and Severus was alone in his dungeon.

—————————————————————

The start of classes was exciting for everyone, both teachers and students.

The first day went by in a great rush.

The second day was not much different

Nor the third……

Soon, the first week of the academic year was coming to a close.

Lily had somewhat forgotten how busy her school days had been and it seemed the scheduling was even more rigorous for the graduate students.

….Which was appropriate.

Severus’s days were completely consumed by back to back classes.

The evenings, for both Lily and Severus, were used for catch up work.

Severus was able to set aside time to do his grading in the evenings while he held office hours.

So far, Professor Snape had noticed that not many students actually came to his office hours, but that didn’t remove his requirement to hold them, so he used the quiet evenings to his advantage.

Severus was in the middle of reading a lengthy, rambling paper from a second year student who clearly hadn’t understood the prompt when he heard footsteps approaching.

As the footsteps drew closer, Severus looked up and he blinked when Lily appeared in his office doorway.

“Hello, Professor.” Lily smiled. “I was wondering if I could ask for your help?”

Severus’s black eyes were wide and he was so surprised it took him a moment to reply. “Um…...sure. Come in…..come in, close the door.”

Severus didn’t want anyone lurking nearby to hear them.

Lily silently understood that.

Lily did as she was asked and closed the door.

Severus quietly observed Lily the entire time, struck by how beautiful she looked on a simple evening.

Severus forced himself not to fall in a trance from her green-eyed gaze as Lily sat down in a chair across from his desk.

Severus looked at Lily anxiously while she opened up a notebook she held in her arms and showed him a page with a formula written on it.

“It’s a healing serum I’m working on.” Lily said proudly. “But it’s not quite right……..I wanted your opinion…...where do you think I’ve gone wrong?”

“What are you trying to heal?” Severus asked as he took the notebook from Lily to study the page.

“Minor injuries, cuts and scrapes, that sort of thing.” Lily shrugged, then she paused a moment. “......How do you like teaching?”

Severus continued to study the formula, furrowing his brow while he replied. “Actually, I don’t mind it. It’s rather…...nice, I suppose. I have my quarters and my office….and the dungeon suits me.”

“That’s good, Sev. I’m glad.” Lily said with a gentle smile.

Severus’s eyes wandered off the page and up to Lily when he heard the faint hint of sadness in her voice.

“How’s the graduate program?” Severus asked quietly.

Lily seemed eager to talk to Severus and talk to Severus she did, just like when they were children. “It’s…...interesting. They generalized it, I think they’re trying to give us an overview of you know….what we could do from here, career-wise. The other girls are a pain at night, though. They come in late, singing and drinking and wake me up.” 

“You’re staying here? In the castle?” Severus asked as he blinked.

Lily had a good home with loving parents.

Graduate students were free to roam as they pleased.

Severus had imagined Lily would choose to live at home and apparate back and forth to class every day.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Lily laughed. “I can’t stand another second with Petunia! This last year has been torture!” 

It was rare to see Severus Snape grin but Lily’s statement made that happen.

Severus’s grin was born half out of amusement and half out of triumphant hope.

So Lily was living in the castle………

“I’ve found a new job at The Three Broomsticks, too. So that’s good, it’s closer, you know.” Lily added.

“Ah.” Severus nodded.

Why was she-

“I know you’re not much of a drinker, but they serve food, too.” Lily shrugged. “You should come by sometime, Sev. It’d get you out of this dungeon for a bit.” 

Severus felt his heart jump.

“...Perhaps I will.” Severus answered quietly.

Lily smiled wryly at Severus and she was just about to say something else when another student knocked on Severus’s office door, wanting to ask their own question of Professor Snape.

Severus’s grin vanished and an expression of rage and irritation clouded his pale face.

No one came for a week and now someone finally showed up while Lily was sitting right across from him?!?

Lily stood to go and Severus quickly handed her notebook back as he told her, “You added two spoonfuls of rose hips where you should have added four, correct that and the formula should work.”

“Thanks.” Lily nodded quickly before she opened the door and left the room, allowing a very whiny second year student to come in and spend the next hour irritating Severus with a series of insignificant and unthoughtful questions.

Unfortunately, the second year student got Professor Snape’s scowl not Professor Snape’s grin.

However, Severus did help his confused student, albeit grudgingly.

Later that night, as Severus laid down to sleep, he smirked to himself.

Perhaps Lily would consider him after all as a……

As…….

Lily had come to see him.

Again.

Lily had mentioned where she worked and all but dropped an invitation into his lap.

Severus was not very skilled socially, but he had an intuitive feeling that Lily was truly hopeful he would visit her in Hogsmeade.

Oh……

Severus let out a sigh as he revisited a fact that he had noticed earlier.

It was the most convincing piece of evidence of all…...

Lily was nearly as talented at potions as Severus.

Severus was confident that Lily knew very well her formula should take four spoonfuls of rose hips…….

So why else would she have bothered to come and ask him~?


	4. Chapter 4 - Hints and Horrors

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

It was a little different at Hogwarts this time around.

As a graduate student, Lily was learning to manage several aspects of her life all at once.

Lily had to balance her studies, her job, and her time spent with friends.

Meanwhile, Severus was learning his limitations as a professor as well as the new freedoms that his position allowed…….

Severus had been a victim of bullying during his own school days.

Unfortunately, that did not make Severus very merciful towards his students.

Severus was quick to hand out detention, deduct house points, assign extra work………

Severus was not even opposed to knocking a mischievous student in the head with a book occasionally.

…...Not hard enough to do any real damage, of course, just enough to command respect.

Severus soon realized just how effective his iron-like grip on his classroom was.

Chatter levels in Severus’s dungeon were at a minimum.

Very few students dared to misbehave in front of or talk back to Professor Snape.

Students quickly became aware that potions was not the class to slack off in.

Lest they incur Snape’s wrath……

While it certainly pleased Severus to punish his students, he felt like he had to be strict, partially due to his young age.

It was important to Severus that his students view him as their teacher, not their friend.

However, Severus was a little more lenient with the students from slytherin house, particularly those whose parents were among Voldemort’s ranks.

Severus felt like he didn’t have much of a choice there, either.

The last thing Severus wanted was to appear suspicious.

—————————————————————

Soon, the third week of the semester was over.

Severus was truly playing his chess games at that point, and he quickly discovered the hardest part was selecting the next moves for each one.

Severus delivered his weekly reports to Voldemort without error.

And every week as well, Severus met with Dumbledore in private, fulfilling his role as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Keeping those two games separated presented their own challenges, of course, but the game that was hardest to play was the one that Severus cared most about.

The most difficult game that Severus was playing was how to win Lily’s affection~.

Severus could only make certain moves with Lily, but so far, he thought he had chosen wisely.

Severus felt that things with Lily were going well.

Were they?

Or was Severus just lying to himself?

Severus was young.

Severus was in love.

Severus was desperate to win the heart of the woman that he loved.

If Severus had been older, he would have been mature enough to shut the idea from his mind when it first presented itself and think nothing more about it.

Severus couldn’t………

He knew he couldn’t…...

No.

But……

Severus found that his daily struggle was not to maintain his mask, or to teach his classes, or to complete the tasks of his current position……

For Severus, the daily struggle was to resist the overwhelming urge to use Legilimency on Lily.

Severus had promised himself that was something he would never do.

Not to Lily.

Severus would show Lily the respect of allowing her to keep her thoughts and feelings private, unless she chose to discuss any of them.

…..But how easy it would be, how reassuring it would be, to glance at her mind, just to make sure he was on track…..

Severus thought about it often, especially in the afternoons, when Lily was a mere few feet away from him in class.

Severus could just slide into her thoughts and have a look…….

Just a peek…….

No!

Severus willed himself not to, no matter how tempting it was!

Severus had done well since he had started making the “right choices”, the kind of choices in life that Lily admired.

And if Severus was truthful with himself, he knew that using his talents to advance his relationship with Lily was not the “right” thing to do.

No matter how alluring that idea was…..

—————————————————————

Instead of Legilimency, Severus decided his next best move would be to accept Lily’s invitation, and pay a visit to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

On Wednesday, Severus arrived at the establishment and was promptly seated at a table far in the back.

Severus had come dressed in trousers and a loose, black, button up shirt.

With a simple change of clothes, Severus was not easily recognizable as Professor Snape, but Lily knew who he was right away.

“Sev! You came!” Lily greeted Severus with a bright smile as she walked up to his table, served him a drink to start, and took out her quill to take his order.

“The dungeon was suffocating me.” Severus said dryly, although Lily heard the humor in his voice.

“That’s a bit of the point, I suppose?” Lily asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at Severus.

Severus grinned.

Severus appreciated sarcasm, especially when it came from Lily.

Although, Severus appreciated pretty much anything that came from Lily.

“You could say that.” Severus replied with an amused chuckle.

Amused.

Forget Legilimency, amusing Severus Snape was a talent all on its own.

Lily took Severus’s order and to his delight, Lily also took every opportunity to chat with him that she got during his meal.

Severus would have done anything to get Lily to sit down and eat with him.

But sadly, Severus knew that couldn’t happen, not right then.

Still, though, it was the best dinner that Severus had in a long time.

And the food wasn’t even that good…….

Severus returned to The Three Broomsticks for dinner on Friday and requested that Lily be his server again, but instead, a dowdy, elderly lady came over to his table.

Severus frowned.

Why wasn’t Lily standing in front of him?

Earlier, Severus had overheard Lily whispering to her friends in class that she had to work that night…….

“Sorry, dear, Miss Lily’s off tonight, she switched shifts with me about an hour ago.” The woman explained while she put a drink on the table for Severus and prepared to take his order.

Severus’s face clouded in disappointment and concern.

Severus asked quietly, “Is…….Lily alright?”

Why would Lily have asked to switch her shift at work?

There was no class tomorrow, surely she didn’t have to study.

Lily must be ill. 

“Ah, yes, dear, I think she said something about going out tonight. Don’t worry! She’ll be back tomorrow!” The old woman replied cheerily.

Severus forced a small, polite smile on his face and put in his order numbly.

Severus couldn’t get up from his table and leave, that would look too strange.

Instead, Severus sat in the Three BroomSticks and ate his dinner while he scowled and brooded, allowing disturbing questions to dance through his mind.

So, Lily had gone out.

Out?

Lily didn’t go out.

Where could she possibly have gone?!

Lily had plenty of friends, but she……...

Where was Lily at that exact moment?

Who was she with?

Her roommates?

Her old friends from Gryffindor?

……….James Potter?!?!

What were they doing?!?!

Severus wasn’t angry at Lily.

Severus was angry at whoever’s hands were on Lily, whoever was dancing with her, whoever was drinking with her…….

Whatever was going on in Lily’s life that evening, Severus was jealous that he wasn’t part of it.

Severus’s scowl deepened with each bite of his food.

By the time Severus finished his meal and paid, he looked like he was ready to strangle someone as he stomped out of the tavern.

It was only Friday, Severus had the entire weekend to complete his various obligations.

Severus may have promised to never use Legilimency on Lily, but he had never committed to stop watching her.

————————————————————

As soon as Severus was back to Hogwarts, he quickly and stealthily took up a perch right outside of the female, Gryffindor graduate students’ dormitory room.

Severus noticed right away that the room was empty.

Ah…….

Well, if Lily wasn’t out with her female friends, then they at least must be busy elsewhere.

There was only a handle of students, male and female, in the graduate program from each house, so that had to be where Lily was living.

Remaining vigilant at his post, Severus waited.

One hour passed.

Two hours passed.

Midnight came.

1 o’ clock…….

2 o’ clock……..

Severus’s panic that Lily might be out with James or another potential rival kept his drowsiness at bay.

Suddenly, the hours-long silence was destroyed.

Severus’s eyes widened as the door to the dormitory room flew open and a red-headed woman stumbled in.

Severus couldn’t see the woman’s face, but his jaw dropped when he noticed she wasn’t alone.

Severus’s heart caught in his chest as he watched a dark-haired man, whom Severus recognized as one of the graduate students, grip the red-head by the waist while they shared a heated kiss.

The man slammed the door shut behind himself for privacy and Severus flinched.

No, no, no, no………...

Severus was almost nauseated by the sight until the dark-haired man pushed the red-headed woman down on the bed next to the window.

That was when Severus realized……

The woman wasn’t Lily.

It wasn’t Lily!

It was just one of her friends!

Severus turned around and pressed his back against the rough stone of the castle.

Severus was so relieved that he laid his hand on his chest and closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound underneath his fingers.

He thought……..

He had thought…….

Severus swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and enjoyed the overwhelming rush of relief that it wasn’t Lily on the bed.

But……

Then…….

Severus’s question was still unanswered.

Where was Lily?

From his position, Severus heard muffled voices speaking to each other.

Female voices……..

Severus crept down the craggy outside of the tower and peered into the Gryffindor common room.

Severus blinked when he saw Lily’s face in the glow of the hearth.

Ah.

There was Lily, sitting with two of her other friends in the common room.

Severus looked closer when he saw how unhappy Lily looked, being careful to stay out of sight.

Oh dear.

What was the matter?

That was when Severus’s eyes really widened….

Lily wasn’t dressed in her Hogwarts robes anymore.

Lily was……..

The breath was knocked from Severus’s chest.

All thoughts fell away from Severus’s mind, crumbling like sand as he gazed at Lily.

Regarding Lily through the window, Severus didn’t know what to look at first.

Lily’s thick, red hair had been thoughtfully curled and it flowed over her exposed shoulders, which glowed in the moonlight, highlighting the hint of cleavage that showed at the top of her demure, blue, lace dress.

Lily’s dress ended mid-thigh and showed off her shapely legs.

Lily’s red lipstick complimented her hair and contrasted well against her skin, skin that was so pale it almost shimmered……...

But Lily didn’t seem interested in how good she looked or her outfit.

Lily was clearly angry, her deep, green eyes shot accusingly at her friends like two powerful beams.

Severus was in awe.

He ground his teeth together to keep from drooling.

Lily’s friends were dressed in a similar, although much more brash, fashion, but Severus didn’t even notice.

Severus should have stopped spying.

Severus should never have been there at all.

Even so, at the very least, Severus should have left once he got his satisfaction concerning Lily’s whereabouts.

……...But it was impossible for Severus to rip his gaze away once he saw his darling Lily in that dress…..

“You told me this was for something important, Alice!” Lily snapped at the girl next to her.

“This was very important to Marissa.” Alice shrugged.

“You three are going to get me fired! And if you don’t grow up, you’re all going to flunk!” Lily shouted.

Severus was hypnotized as Lily stood up from her chair and railed against her friends. “I’m not switching off work again! I know you all don’t seem to care about your studies……or... anything but having a good time…….but I do.”

“Loosen up, Lil. It’s Friday.” Lily’s other friend chimed in. “It’s just a bit of fun. We’re all adults now. There’s nothing wrong with Alice making her own choices. Besides, you could have brought someone back if you wanted.”

“I don’t bring strange men back to my room, Dora!” Lily replied.

Dora and Alice glanced at each other and they both smirked.

Both sported cheeks that were reddened from a few drinks, but Lily’s cheeks were pale.

Clearly, Lily hadn’t enjoyed herself that evening as much as her friends……….

“We didn’t say it had to be a stranger~.......” Alice smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lily asked as she narrowed her green eyes.

Severus felt like his brain was about to explode, his mind was caught between following the conversation and memorizing ever detail about Lily at that exact moment.

Lily’s friends shared a giggle between themselves.

“Just that it doesn’t have to be a stranger~.....” Dora teased with a knowing grin.

Lily was growing tired of Dora’s and Alice’s teasing and she shook her head. “There’s no one I’d bring back to my room. Not for that, not like—“

“Oh, come on, Lil!” Alice laughed, clasping her hands together.

“Yeah, we know!” Dora added. “We don’t understand, of course…….but we know! Stop playing!”

“Stop playing what?” Lily asked.

Lily was not going to admit it, but she knew very well who her friends were referring to…..

“Don’t trouble yourself, Lil! Give us an hour and we’ll bring him back for you!” Alice promised.

Dora stood while her and Alice laughed and laughed, scampering out of the common room on a mutual whim.

Lily’s eyes widened and she shouted after both of her friends. “No! NO! Stop! Don’t you dare! Come back! Hey!” 

Lily started to chase after them, but she tripped on the common room rug and stumbled just a bit, twisting a strap on her shoe.

Lily stopped, aggravated, and bent down to straighten out her shoe strap.

From the window, Severus’s black eyes sparkled as he watched Lily’s red curls spill down across her delicate cleavage.

Lily was in distress, trying to fix her shoe.

Severus wanted to help.

Severus put a hand up on the stone of the tower, unconsciously reaching towards Lily before he ducked down quickly when she happened to look up and gaze out the window.

As Severus listened to Lily walking out of the common room, Severus noticed that his heart was beating just as fast as before……

—————————————————————

Severus retired to his chambers, still musing over what he had seen.

Severus still did not have strong social skills.

It irritated Severus to wonder what Lily’s friends had been hinting at, although he was refreshed to see that Lily was just as pure as he had always thought.

The events of the evening left Severus too anxious to sleep, so he decided to work for a little while in his living chambers.

Severus started to brew one of his new concoctions when he realized he needed another sachet of turmeric.

Fortunately, there were a few sachets of turmeric in his classroom, so Severus wouldn’t have to go all the way to the pantry.

Dressed in his nightshirt and sleeping robe, Severus left his living chambers and stalked into his classroom.

Severus was just about to grab the turmeric when the door to the dungeon classroom suddenly flew open.

Severus heard hysterical giggling and he immediately looked up in surprise.

“OH MY GOSH! HE’S ACTUALLY IN HERE!”

“RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!”

Severus’s eyes widened when he realized Lily’s friends were staring at him from the doorway.

The door immediately slammed shut and the girls raced down the hallway, giggling and squealing to one another while Severus hurriedly chased after them.

It was then that a delicious loophole presented itself to Professor Snape.

Severus may have vowed to never read Lily’s mind, but he had promised no such thing about her friends!

“Stop! Stop at once! Stop this instant!” Severus shouted at the girls while he pursued them down the hallway.

Severus was determined to capture one of them.

For invading his classroom at a most inconvenient hour, whichever girl had the misfortune of being apprehended by Professor Snape was going to show him everything that Lily had said about him…....

Before Lily’s friends got any farther away, Severus drew his wand and hurriedly shouted, “LEGILIMENS!”

But Severus was too late.

Lily’s friends managed to duck down a narrow corridor and make their escape.

Severus was too stunned to chase them any further.

It wasn’t James Potter or any unknown rival.

It was him………..

Lily’s friends had been hinting about him!

—————————————————————

Monday brought a new week to Hogwarts.

Lily didn’t think anything about the silly actions of Dora and Alice until she walked into potions class that afternoon.

Severus was at the front of the room, looming over his students as he peered at his class with a scowl.

The way Professor Snape gazed at everyone in his long, black robes made him appear quite foreboding.

“Sit.” Severus instructed his students in an annoyed tone as they all shuffled to their seats.

Lily looked at Severus, but this time, he didn’t look back at her.

All weekend………

All weekend, Severus had barely slept.

All weekend, Severus had barely eaten.

All weekend, Severus had been trapped in his thoughts, teased by dreams and tormented by fears.

Friday night had bothered Severus all weekend, but Professor Snape was determined to ease his burden.

Had Lily said…….she……...wanted him?

Severus was going to find out.

“There are trouble makers amongst us.” Severus said slowly in his low voice as he began to pace along the front of the classroom. “This weekend, someone who is currently sitting right in front of me, broke into my classroom and pilfered through my potions ingredients. Some of which are rare and very difficult to replace.”

The class remained silent.

Lily cast an accusatory gaze over at Alice and Dora but they both shrugged and raised their eyebrows in innocence.

They didn't know what Professor Snape was talking about.

They hadn’t taken anything.

“For this indiscretion, I will deduct two hundred points from every house and assign detention to the perpetrator. However, I am well aware of the identity of the guilty party…….if he or she wishes to come forward and admit what they’ve done, I will reduce the punishment to detention for that individual only.” Severus said coldly.

Severus didn’t care which one, either Alice or Dora would do.

Surely Lily talked to them both.

Lily again looked over at her friends and mouthed, “Did you….?”

Alice and Dora both vehemently shook their heads and shrugged again, “No.”

“I’m waiting……” Severus snapped at his class impatiently from the front of the room.

Lily stared Alice and Dora down, but they both shrugged innocently.

Severus’s scowl deepened when his classroom remained quiet. “Very well, then. Two hun-“

“-I did it!” Lily cried as she rushed to stand from her seat and face Severus in front of the class.

Severus blinked.

Confused murmurs erupted throughout the classroom.

Lily Evans did…...anything that could be classified as mischievous?

…...What?

Surely not?

Why——-

“I’m sorry, Professor. I wasn’t myself this weekend, but I take responsibility for my actions. Please don’t punish others for my misbehavior.” Lily said quickly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lily.

Severus knew that Lily was lying.

Lily had come forward to spare her friends.

……….Then so be it.

Still in front of the class, Professor Snape was forced to follow through.

Severus’s black eyes glistened as he looked at Lily, careful not to let his facial expression convey the joy that was blooming inside of him.

“Very well. No points will be deducted from any house.” Severus replied, keeping his word.

A few students around the room clapped in appreciation, but Severus quickly cut them off.

“......And I will see you, Thursday at nine, for detention, Miss Evans.” Severus snapped at Lily.

Severus’s cheeks hurt from repressing the smile that so desperately wanted to manifest itself across his lips.

Detention with Lily.

How wonderful!

Severus’s only regret was that he couldn’t ask Lily to wear that blue lace dress from Friday night……...


	5. Chapter 5 - Centaurs and Dreams

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

Everyone was pleasantly surprised by Professor Snape’s behavior on Thursday.

On Thursday, instead of implementing more punishments or handing out additional assignments, Professor Snape released each of his classes a few minutes early.

Severus made sure that he still scowled and acted short-tempered, but he was secretly struggling throughout the entire day not to explode with joyful excitement.

As soon as he dismissed his final class of the day, Severus left the room before his last student was gone, storming off to his living chambers in a feigned huff.

As soon as Severus locked the door behind himself though, his fake scowl lifted itself from his face and he glanced at the time.

Severus had hours until Lily’s detention was scheduled to begin, but he felt the need to move swiftly.

Severus had a lot of work to do……...

First, Severus stripped off his clothes and took a long, hot shower.

After Severus stepped out and dried himself off, he sprayed the cologne he had purchased some weeks ago onto his pulse points.

Severus had been careful to use all of his scented, personal care products.

The soap.

The shampoo.

…….Even a tube of lavender and mint toothpaste.

Once Severus was satisfied, he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Painstakingly, Severus combed his freshly-cleaned, black locks.

In the mirror, Severus inspected his hair closely, and he was pleased to find that there was no trace left of grease or oil.

In fact, as Severus turned his head from side to side in the bathroom mirror, he noticed that his hair had a pleasant bit of shine to it.

Severus’s heart lifted with the hope that perhaps Lily would notice as well……

Severus then carefully put on a clean set of his usual, black robes and a clean pair of black trousers.

Severus also took the extra time to polish his shoes before placing them on his feet.

Once he was finished dressing, Severus looked at himself in his bathroom mirror again.

Severus scowled at his reflection.

Soap and shoe polish couldn’t fix everything.

Severus’s skin was still sallow and his nose was still hooked……...

Severus looked at the time.

Eight o’ clock.

Oh dear!

Severus didn’t have time to try anything else, he would have to meet Lily as he was. 

Lily’s detention didn’t start for another hour, but Severus immediately ran out of his living chambers and into his classroom.

Just in case she came early……..

—————————————————————

Severus was too eager, but he wasn’t entirely wrong.

Fifteen minutes until nine, the door to the potions classroom creaked open.

Severus had been grading papers to pass the time but as soon as he heard the sound, he immediately looked up.

“Hello, Professor.” Lily greeted Severus, flashing him a shy smile as she stepped into the room. “I’ve come to report for my detention.”

“Lily, come in.” Severus said, his voice much gentler than it was in class, but his tone still low and slow. “....I hope you understand this is just a formality. I can’t let you slide, you know that.”

“Of course, Professor.” Lily nodded with another grin.

Severus frowned at Lily. “You don’t have to call me ‘Professor’, it’s just us tonight.”

Severus tried not to shudder at his own words.

It’s just us tonight~. 

How lovely it would be if it was just him and Lily every night………

“Alright.” Lily replied with a chuckle.

Lily sat down at an empty table and asked. “What shall I do, then? Write lines? Peel ingredients? Recite some formulas?”

“Actually,” Severus said, standing from his desk and walking over to Lily. “We’re going for a walk in the Forbidden Forest this evening. There’s some herbs I need to harvest and for your punishment, you can help me.”

“But the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students.” Lily said playfully as Severus handed her a small sack for gathering the herbs, holding another one for himself in his other hand.

“Then it’s a good thing that you’ll be accompanied by a Professor tonight, Miss Evans.” Severus replied with the hint of a smirk.

Lily smiled again and stood from her seat.

They gazed at each other in a tense silence for a moment until Severus looked away and walked over, picking up a lantern at the front of the room and offering Lily his arm.

Lily accepted Severus’s offer and she gently grasped his arm while they stepped out of the classroom.

As Severus and Lily made their way through the halls and out to the forest, they were both focused on looking ahead.

Still, Severus allowed himself a small smirk of triumph as he stepped out into the night with Lily Evans on his arm~.

————————————————————

Severus’s risky position allowed him to know Voldemort’s agenda quite well.

The Death Eaters had no current business in the Forbidden Forest and if, for some reason, he and Lily were seen, Severus could simply push Lily away and tell the truth……

…….He was disciplining a student, nothing more.

However, once they actually reached the forest itself, Severus found the situation lacked some of the romance he had imagined.

The Forbidden Forest was…….well, foreboding.

Dark and disturbing creatures scampered here and there, distressing noises came from this way and that, and an eerie mist seemed to be constantly rolling through, enveloping the foliage in a dense fog.

Lily was terrified.

Lily said nothing, but Severus felt her flinch and tighten her hold on him whenever something moved around them.

Severus silently wondered if Lily would break his arm with her vice-like grip before the evening was over.

“There’s no need to be afraid. I promise, I won’t let anything hurt you.” Severus said reassuringly to Lily, looking over at her in concern.

“I’m not afraid, I’m a Gryffindor.” Lily replied proudly.

“Everyone’s afraid of something.” Severus quipped.

Lily was quiet but Severus felt her right grip on his arm ease a bit and he took that as a sign that his words had comforted her.

When Lily didn’t say anything else for a moment, Severus took the opportunity to speak, “I was a bit afraid when those...friends….of yours came galloping into my classroom last Friday night.”

Lily blushed so fiercely that Severus could feel the heat in her cheek as her face brushed against the sleeve of his upper arm.

“.........Don’t….mind them. I’m afraid they’re having a rough go of it, this time around.” Lily said quietly. “ I’m sorry if they took anything from you, they promised me that they didn’t.”

“No, nothing was actually missing. I recounted all of my supplies.....But I just don’t understand why they were there in the first place. At that hour, I assumed they were up to no good.” Severus explained very matter-of-factly.

Lily was quiet for a long moment before she replied, “...........They seem to always be up to no good now.”

Lily had no idea that Severus had eavesdropped on her conversation with Dora and Alice in the Gryffindor common room on Friday, and Severus knew that.

But Severus still wanted to hear Lily tell him why her friends had come looking for him.

Severus needed to hear Lily tell him why.

Instead, though, Lily had chosen to give Severus a cryptic answer.

Severus scowled, knowing that Lily was purposely avoiding his implied question.

Severus’s scowl deepened when Lily changed the subject.

“Did I tell you I’m moving out next semester?” Lily asked.

“Moving out?” Severus repeated.

“Yes, I’m saving my wages from work to rent a flat in Hogsmeade. I think I’ll be much happier that way.” Lily said with a soft smile.

Lily would be happier, her friends were much more into partying than she was, and having some quiet would be nice.

Severus felt like Lily had stabbed him in the gut.

The graduate program at Hogwarts consisted of four semesters. 

No subject was repeated.

That meant one semester of potions for each graduate student.

Lily would no longer be in Severus’s class next semester.

Lily would, also apparently, no longer be living in the castle next semester.

How was Severus going to see her?

“That’s wonderful.” Severus replied through silently grit teeth. “Perhaps then you can focus more on work.”

Lily was secretly disappointed in Severus’s cold reply.

“Yes, I hope so.” Lily said quietly.

Severus was embarrassed, he hadn’t meant for his words to come out so callously.

Lily didn't know what to say, but she could tell Severus wasn’t happy.

And neither was she with how the evening was going…...

A moment later, they walked into a small clearing in the forest that was dotted by several patches of a blue herb that glowed slightly in the moonlight.

“Ah, here we are.” Severus said, coming to a halt.

Severus sat the lantern on the ground and gently released Lily’s hand as he bent down and started to pick the herbs.

Lily followed Severus’s example and took out the sack he had given her, taking care to fill it with the blue, glowing herb.

Together, they worked in silence for a few minutes.

Severus was pondering over his next words to Lily, trying to choose them carefully.

Things were not going quite as smoothly as Severus had expected.

Besides her plans for her apartment, Lily had something else in mind that she wanted to tell Severus about, or at least, mention, but Lily didn’t know how to start…...

……..And Severus’s cold, stoic, hard-to-read demeanor was not making it any easier for her.

Once both of their herb sacks were full, Severus stood up.

Lily stood as well.

“I think that’s enough, then. Shall we make our way back?” Severus asked, chivalrously taking Lily’s herb sack from her to spare her from having to carry it.

“Sure.” Lily said quietly, dusting her hands off.

Severus walked over and picked up the lantern but Lily remained standing where she was.

“Hey……...Sev?” Lily asked in a small voice.

“Yes?” Severus replied, turning around to look at Lily.

Lily had an odd, nervous look on her beautiful face.

Severus was intrigued.

…...What?

What was Lily going to say?

“I……...AAAGHHHH!” Lily had just started to speak when a huge spider leapt out of the shadows and straight towards her.

Severus’s eyes widened and he dropped the lantern instantly.

Lunging forward, Severus snatched Lily and pushed her against a tree, out of the spider’s way.

If Severus hadn’t acted fast, the evening could have taken a gruesome turn.

Although it seemed that the spider wasn’t too interested in Lily and it quickly scampered away in the opposite direction, vanishing into the thick fog of the forest.

Severus still hovered over Lily and put both of his arms up on either side of her head, protecting her in case the spider changed its mind and returned.

Severus and Lily waited there against the tree for a moment, their chests pressed together as he shielded her.

Severus and Lily both found themselves breathing hard, their hearts racing from adrenaline.

A single ray of silver moonlight peeked through the trees of the forest and poured delicately over Lily and Severus.

It was then that Severus and Lily both realized just how close they were to each other.

Severus found himself mystified by Lily’s bright, green eyes.

For Severus, the feel of Lily’s breasts pressed against his chest was almost a distraction from how her pale skin seemed to have an ethereal glow under the moonlight.

Severus gazed down at Lily and Lily gazed back.

While he stood over her protectively, Lily admired the shine in Severus’s hair as the scent from his cologne hit her full in the face and she breathed it in……..

Severus’s scent, it was like the smell of leather bound-books, mixed with cinnamon and amber…..

Severus was tall and…..brave, he had saved her for a second time…….

…..And Lily knew that every day, Severus was risking his life to fight against evil.

“.......Sev?” Lily asked quietly.

It was a small question that covered up a much larger one.

“..........Yes?” Severus asked eagerly, hanging on edge.

Was he imagining it or was Lily inching her face closer to his?

“.........Sev?” Lily asked again, even more quietly.

No, Severus watched closely and then he knew he wasn’t imagining it!

Lily was slowly moving closer to him and Severus was inching towards her too……..

“......Yes?” Severus asked in a breathless whisper.

Lily glanced down at Severus’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

Severus looked at Lily, his black eyes wide in wonder and horror.

Lily had never kissed anyone, nor had Severus, and neither knew what to do.

An inch apart, they were trapped there.

Simultaneously, they both thought…….

Severus didn’t want to scare Lily away.

Lily didn’t want to seem unladylike.

Lily and Severus closed their eyes as gradually the shrinking space between them dictated a mutual agreement.

……….Which wasn’t going to be.

Instead of a kiss, Lily felt something crash against the tree and she heard Severus cry out in pain.

Lily’s green eyes immediately snapped open and she saw two centaurs, running in the direction of the spider, presumably on a hunt.

A few feet away from Lily, Severus was on his knees with his hands on the ground to steady himself.

“Sev!” Lily cried and rushed over.

Severus had the breath knocked out of him and the skin on his back burned angrily, but he knew he was alright.

Mostly……..

“It’s fine.” Severus said, gritting his teeth as he slowly stood up.

Lily saw two large, bloody scratches across Severus’s back and she frowned, clutching onto him sympathetically .

The scratches weren’t anything to worry about really, they were just a nuisance, but Severus was profoundly upset.

His moment with Lily had slipped away…….

Severus decided they’d had enough of the Forbidden Forest for one night.

Before Lily could protest, Severus held onto Lily and apparated both of them to a room that Lily had never visited before…..

Lily looked around curiously.

It was…….a living room?

There was a sofa, a fireplace with burning flames, and a stove over in the corner……

It was cozy.

“Are we in your chambers, Sev?” Lily asked.

Severus looked up and felt his face grow even paler in embarrassment.

Oops…….

Instead of returning Lily to the potions classroom, in his haste, Severus had subconsciously chosen to bring Lily home with him.

“Sorry....” Severus said quickly. “I……..You can go, Lily. You did very well tonight.”

“But you’re hurt.” Lily frowned.

“I’ll be fine.” Severus said with a sigh.

He’d had worse.

Lily didn’t seem eager to leave.

“Sev, let me help you! Those scratches are right in the middle of your back, you can’t clean them properly!” Lily offered.

“You don’t have to.” Severus replied quietly.

“Please, Sev…...” Lily pressed. “You saved my life, again! This is the least I can do.”

Severus looked at Lily with a frown.

Lily looked back at Severus intently.

The warm light of the fireplace made her green eyes glisten and Severus’s heart melted.

Severus, feeling a bit self-conscious, put his back to Lily as he began to unbutton his heavy, black robes.

“Do you have some soap and a bucket?” Lily asked.

“There, in the bathroom.” Severus replied, nodding towards one of three doors in his living room.

Lily went into the bathroom while Severus removed his robe and then his undershirt.

Severus laid his ripped clothing on a chair and sat down on the floor, facing the fireplace.

While Lile found the bucket and filled it full of water, she knew that Severus was in the other room, shirtless, and waiting for her.

The thought made Lily’s hands tremble slightly while she finished gathering her supplies.

—————————————————————

A few moments later, Lily sat behind Severus on the living room floor while she washed his pale back.

“Sorry if I’m hurting you.” Lily mumbled, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” Severus replied, remaining still even while Lily cleansed the dirt from his scratches.

Certainly it did hurt on some level, but Severus didn’t notice.

All Severus could feel was Lily’s soft hands caring for him……..

Severus couldn’t help but feel a little shy as he sat there, in front of Lily, bare from the waist up.

What did Lily think about that?

About his body?

Was she disgusted?

…...Disappointed?

……Repulsed?

Severus was tall but he was also quite thin and very, very pale.

Severus was studious, not athletic.

There was a certain amount of physical work that went into potion making, but from that, Severus had only slender muscles not the chiseled physique of a Quidditch team player.

That didn’t tarnish Severus in Lily’s eyes though…….

Lily was mostly quiet while she finished cleaning Severus.

After Lily was done, she dried Severus and placed some bandages on his back.

The room was silent, except for the crackling of the fire.

Severus could feel Lily looking him over.

Under Lily’s gaze, Severus quickly turned his forearm away from her, hiding his dark mark.

Severus couldn’t take it off, not now.

“I’m only worried about it if it’s still on the inside, Sev.” Lily said.

“Then you shouldn’t be worried.” Severus replied.

Lily smiled even though Severus couldn’t see.

“Was this really what you were going to do with Alice or Dora?” Lily asked with a chuckle. “Lead them around the Forbidden Forest all night and get roughed up by a centaur?”

“No, I had something a bit more intense in mind.” Severus replied as he turned around, feeling more exposed than ever as Lily saw his naked chest for the first time.

“Oh?” Lily asked, trying not to let her eyes wander downward. 

Severus couldn’t lie to Lily, so he decided to tell her the truth. “I was going to use Legilimency on them and find out-“

“Legilimency?! You can do that now?! Sev, that’s amazing! I heard rumors, but…….wow!” Lily exclaimed with a smile.

Severus smirked at Lily’s approval of his skills.

He had impressed her~.

That’s what Severus had always wanted to do, impress Lily.

“Yes, I can use that and Occlumency. In fact, I’ve been thinking about teaching you to use it, too.” Severus confessed.

“Me?” Lily asked with a grin. “Why?”

“Times are dangerous.” Severus said very seriously and a scowl fell over his face. “It’s a great pleasure of……….well, I’m afraid he’ll try to invade your thoughts, if he finds out we’re…..”

“We’re…..?” Lily blinked.

Was Severus going to let her off easy and say something first?

“You know…...friends.” Severus replied.

“Oh…..right.” Lily said with a nod.

Severus saw disappointment on Lily’s face and he wanted it to vanish as quickly as possible.

“I could even give you a lesson now, if you like.” Severus offered.

“Really?!” Lily asked, breaking out into an excited grin.

It was nostalgic for both of them.

Long before he was Professor Snape, before either of them ever set foot in Hogwarts, Severus had given Lily many lessons in magic when they were children.

“Sure.” Severus shrugged. “Let’s see…….. How do you want to start? Here, I’ll let you go first. Take out your wand, point it at me, and focus very hard on trying to connect.”

Lily did as she was asked.

Similar to Severus, Lily had always been talented, and she succeeded in entering his mind on her first try.

Severus had already selected a memory to share with Lily, everything else though, he kept carefully locked away using Occlumency.

It was a good, pleasant memory of a summer day they had shared together playing by the river when they were children.

When Lily came back from Severus’s mind, she found herself relaxed and smiling.

When Lily opened her eyes, even Severus was smiling back at her.

“Hey, Sev.” Lily chuckled playfully.

“Hello, Lily.” Severus replied, his smile remaining.

“I miss those days.” Lily said with a wistful look.

“So do I.” Severus agreed and his smile faded.

Careful not to get lost in the past, Lily spurred Severus to continue.

“Alright, my turn! Go on!” Lily urged Severus, closing her eyes.

Severus couldn’t believe what was happening.

After battling with himself about using Legilimency on her, Lily was right in front of him, begging for him to enter her mind and read her thoughts.

To preserve Lily’s trust in him, Severus wanted to proceed carefully.

Severus became very serious.

“Now, listen, it’s different when the tables are turned.” Severus instructed, speaking with the voice he used in class before he could stop himself. “Try to block out anything you don’t want me to see, alright?”

“Alright.” Lily nodded.

Lily sat silently for a moment with her eyes closed and then she nodded at Severus.

“I’m ready.” Lily said very seriously.

Severus raised his wand.

Severus took a deep breath……..

Not as ready as she believed she was, Lily grew a bit excited when she suddenly thought about the smell of Severus’s cologne.

Block out……

Block out…...

Oh dear!

Lily realized that she needed more time to get her thoughts in order.

“LEGILIMENS!” Severus shouted.

“Sev! Wait!” Lily cried.

But it was too late……

—————————————————————

Severus found himself in a field of tall grass on a warm, sunny day.

The next thing Severus knew, Lily was in front of him, laughing, wearing a bright, floral dress as she led him by the hand.

Severus felt relaxed and comforted, Lily was with him and everything was alright….

In another second, Lily’s hand slipped away.

The day was still sunny, but Lily was gone.

The field was gone.

Severus found himself standing outside of Lily’s childhood home.

Severus squinted……

No, actually, it wasn’t quite Lily’s house, but it looked very similar.

Looking over to his right, Severus saw a little girl with long, red hair reading a book under a tree.

Not far away from her, Severus spied a small boy with black hair, sitting and drawing something in a notebook.

Severus smiled.

Ah, this must be a memory that Lily had chosen to share with him.

Severus walked over to the children, eager to get a close look of how Lily remembered their younger days.

But when Severus reached the children, strangely, he heard Lily call out from behind him.

“Come inside!”

Severus stopped and stood dead still when the children looked up.

The little girl had red-hair and bright, green eyes.

She looked just like Lily, but yet, she wasn’t Lily.

Severus recognized an odd glint in the background and he realized……….

Severus wasn’t reliving a memory with Lily, he was watching one of her conscious dreams.

Severus distinctly heard Lily’s voice call out again.

“Your father’s home! Come on, dinner will get cold!”

The children leapt to their feet and raced past Severus.

Severus’s jaw dropped when he saw that the black-haired boy also had bright, green eyes…….

Severus turned around.

Lily was at the back door of the house, waving the children inside.

And then Severus watched himself come to stand behind her in the doorway!

Severus looked towards the house while Lily stepped to the side and let the boy and the girl run to him, laughing.

Severus watched himself as he picked the children, his children, their children, up into his arms and gave Lily a loving kiss…....

————————————————————

Suddenly back in his living room, Severus’s eyes snapped open and they instantly locked onto Lily’s.

Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears, mortified to her very core.

That wasn’t how she had intended……

That wasn’t what she wanted Severus to see.

What must he think of her now?!?!

Severus’s eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

“I’m sorry…..” Lily whispered.

“Lily……” Severus breathed.

“I’m sorry! I should go!” Lily cried as she scrambled to her feet and raced for the door.

Severus moved so deftly it was almost supernatural.

Lily opened the door and Severus instantly slammed it shut, standing behind her.

“Sev!” Lily cried, whirling around and looking up at Severus as a tear of shame rolled down her cheek.

Severus was breathing hard and his black eyes bore into Lily’s as they once again found themselves inches apart.

This time, there were no centaurs that would steal Severus’s opportune moment.

Putting himself in harm’s way to double cross Voldemort, managing a risky position as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, working hard at being a Professor…….

It was all for Lily.

This time, Severus took a chance.

Closing the distance between them, Severus pressed a gentle kiss against Lily’s lips.

Severus’s kiss was surprisingly sweet and delicate.

Severus’s kiss was not dirty, or sloppy, or pushy.

Severus was silently asking Lily a question.

Severus braced himself for Lily’s answer, just in case, but when she placed her hands on either side of his face and deepened their kiss, pulling him closer, Severus struggled not to collapse.

Severus’s heart pounded in his chest as their kiss deepened.

Lily whimpered against his lips and the noise made Severus want to pull her even closer.

Severus wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist and cradled her head gently.

As they continued to kiss, Lily let one of her hands drift down to Severus’s bare chest……..

Severus broke his vow.

Wordlessly, Severus entered Lily’s mind once more to deliver a message that he still couldn’t find the courage to speak out loud.

It was a message that Severus had longed to give Lily for years…..

I love you. 

Severus felt their kiss ebb for a second as a bright smile of genuine joy curled Lily’s lips and she whispered to him happily, “I love you too, Sev!”

Upon hearing Lily’s confession, Severus pulled back.

Severus Snape’s black eyes had never been so soft as he gazed at Lily in awe.

Lily beamed at Severus, squeaking in surprise when he dove in and resumed their kiss.

Their embrace became tighter and their kiss grew deeper, burning with passion.

It was the happiest moment of Severus’s life.


	6. Chapter 6 - Costumes

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

The blissful moment of Severus’s and Lily’s kiss seemed unending.

For those few fleeting seconds in time, there was no more war, no more Death Eaters or mudoods or papers or assignments or work shifts………

There was just Severus…...

And Lily……..

And their kiss.

Severus never wanted it to stop.

Lily had never felt so loved.

Severus held Lily firmly as if she were about to fall, but also as carefully as if she were made of glass.

The fire crackled behind them, it was the only sound in the room except for the whisper of their lips meeting over and over again.

If Severus thought that Lily would agree, he would have happily led Lily to his bedroom to keep her for the night.

Although, if Severus thought that Lily would agree, he would have happily led her down to the records office and married her on the spot to keep her for the rest of his life.

Lily did have a true talent for seeing the best parts of people and the best sides to every situation.

Lily was more patient, more confident.

Severus knew her feelings and he felt the same.

Severus was holding her then, and for Lily, at that moment, that was enough.

That didn’t make their kiss any less lovely for her, though………

Through the hypnotic trance that Lily and the feel of her lips and her love had trapped him in, Severus heard a sound.

Knock, knock.

Severus figured the noise must be his heartbeat……..

Knock, knock.

No, the noise was too far away, Severus supposed that the noise must be Lily’s heartbeat instead.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A violent banging sound coming from the front door finally broke the kiss that Severus and Lily shared.

Lily clung to Severus and they both looked apprehensive.

No student would dare knock on Severus’s personal door that late, and certainly no faculty member would either……..

Severus slipped into Lily’s mind to send one last message so that his voice wouldn’t be heard by his late visitor.

You need to go. It’s not safe for you here.

“Bu-!” Lily started to protest, but she was quickly silenced when Severus clamped a hand over her mouth.

Dream of me, dream of me as I do of you.

Severus had always been gifted at using magic.

Without a spoken word, Severus sent Lily away so quickly and so smoothly that she barely felt anything at all.

The next thing Lily knew, she was back in her bed in the room she shared with her friends, locked in her happy dream of a peaceful life with Severus.

Meanwhile, Severus felt anything but peace while he sat in his living room, still shirtless, discussing several new orders from Voldemort with two of his fellow Death Eaters that had come calling on official business.

“Why are you so angry, Severus?” One of the Death Eaters asked while Severus stared him down, his arms crossed, a horrible scowl etched into his face.

Severus wasn’t angry at all, how could he be angry after he earned a kiss from his beloved Lily?

But Severus had to scowl.

If Severus didn’t scowl, he would surely lose his mask and smile.

And if Severus smiled, his first kiss with Lily would be his last.

—————————————————————

The cruciatus curse was nothing compared to the torment that Severus endured the next day.

All Severus wanted to do was run to Lily, throw his arms around her, kiss her once more and tell her that she’d never have to worry about being under appreciated or unloved or lonely…….

But all Severus could do was stand at the front of the classroom with a scowl and give out lessons.

Unlike the day before, Severus was particularly brutal with his students, choosing to use their emotions and grades as a relief for his unrelenting anguish.

During his walks around the classroom, Severus accidentally met Lily’s gaze once or twice and the look in her eyes nearly destroyed him.

Lily seemed to be just as saddened as he was by their current situation.

If they had been born ten years or even five years earlier…….

If Lily was from a different family..,,,,,,

If Severus hadn’t so stupidly made the wrong decisions when he chose his friends in Slytherin house…...

Then maybe Severus and Lily could be together anywhere, standing together publically, unashamed and unafraid.

Severus reprimanded for his poor choices but Lily bore him no blame.

Severus could sense that and it made his heart long for her even more.

When class ended that day, Lily was late finishing her assignment and she once again found herself still packing up after the last student had left the room.

Severus watched Lily closely, his eyes intent, his lips slightly parted in silent admiration.

Once Lily finished, she picked up her bag and clutched onto her potions book as she met Severus’s gaze and nodded, “Goodbye, Professor.”

“Goodbye…….Miss Evans.” Severus said softly.

Severus nearly whispered the words, as if he might blow Lily away by speaking too loudly.

Goodbye?

No, it should be hello.

It should be…….

“-Remember to put lots of time into that assignment on Saturday. I’ll collect the paper on Monday.” Severus spoke again, catching Lily just before she left the room.

There was a code in his words and Lily was smart enough to realize that.

I want to see you again, but I must keep you safe…….

“Sorry, Professor, but I’ll have to spend the evening working on it tonight, then.” Lily replied.

Severus was quick to press on in his usual harsh, cold tone. “Are your academic pursuits not as important as gallivanting around with your friends, Miss Evans? I’m surprised at you.” 

Anyone listening in would consider the conversation normal between Professor Snape and one of his students.

“Actually, Professor,” Lily replied as she turned back to look at Severus. “I’m working on Saturday.”

……..Then come to The Three Broomsticks for the meal and stay for the company, Sev. 

“Ah.” Severus nodded.

Their secret code was complete.

Severus’s heart felt a little lighter.

Saturday.

On Saturday, tomorrow, he would see Lily again, speak to Lily again, laugh with Lily again…

Once Lily had left the room and walked back to the main part of the castle where it would no longer seem suspicious, she grinned.

The war made things difficult, certainly, but nothing, not even Voldemort could stop love.

Not completely at least……...

—————————————————————

Lily was halfway through her shift the following evening when Severus arrived at The Three Broomsticks for dinner.

At his request, Severus was seated in Lily’s section, but to his disappointment, there were many other customers vying for Lily’s attention.

Lily took Severus’s order, placed his drink on the table, and ran off, unable to stay and chat.

Severus was not pleased.

However, Severus was careful not to let Lily notice that.

Besides, Severus was quite patient.

He could wait.

He would wait.

Lily promptly brought Severus’s order to his table and she gave him a quick smile as she walked away.

To Severus, Lily’s smile made it worth all of the annoying noise and bustle in the loud restaurant.

Determined to out linger the other patrons, Severus ate very, very slowly.

Then after Severus had finished his dinner, he ordered some dessert, which he also ate very slowly.

After dessert, Severus ordered a coffee……..

And then another coffee……..

Eventually, an hour before Lily was scheduled to go home, her section had mostly emptied.

Only Severus and one table of rough-looking, older wizards was left, who fortunately, seemed content with pitchers of butterbeer.

Severus was suddenly in a much better mood as Lily slyly began to sweep the floor right beside him so they could chat briefly.

“Busy night.” Severus commented.

“Saturdays can be like this.” Lily chuckled.

Severus’s black eyes wandered over Lily’s face and he felt a pang in his chest at the exhaustion he saw in her eyes.

“I can extend the paper’s deadline until Tuesday, for the entire class, of course.” Severus said quietly.

“Oh no, Sev, it’s alright.” Lily said, shaking her head. “I have all day tomorrow to…...get some schoolwork done.”

Severus felt like he was being strangled.

Severus wanted to offer to help Lily, but……..

They had only shared one kiss.

They had only murmured words to each other.

Severus doubted that Lily realized the true depth of his devotion to her.

Severus didn’t want to scare Lily away, and he certainly didn’t want them to get caught.

If Voldemort killed Lily, it would be a worse punishment than if he killed Severus himself.

But still, Severus had to say something………

“Lily…..” Severus began, but the rough men at the other table began to bang on the wood, shouting for more butterbeer and Lily cast Severus a wistful glance.

“-Hold on, Sev.” Lily said quickly. “Be right back.”

Lily quickly scampered off and came back not a minute later carrying two more large pitchers of butterbeer to her rowdy patrons.

Severus was watching Lily and the men very closely.

The men at the other table were drunk, crude, rude, and pointlessly boastful…..

The boisterous men at the other table reminded Severus of his abusive father, which he felt gave him a staunch reason to keep his eye on Lily.

Although, Severus couldn’t resist as his gaze was drawn to Lily’s round bottom while she leaned over the table just slightly to place the pitchers down.

Severus’s protective instincts were right.

One of the crass wizards, a heavy, bald man with a ruddy complexion, had the audacity to suddenly slap his hand down on Lily’s bottom cheek and give it a firm squeeze.

Lily stiffened at the unwelcome contact, offended and frightened.

In his seat, Severus growled and narrowed his eyes.

How dare that filthy pig defile Lily!

It took every ounce of restraint that Severus could muster not to hurl the killing curse at the man.

Severus quickly slipped his wand out and held it under the table, pointing it at Lily’s predator while he whispered a curse of retaliation.

In one swift motion, the perverted wizard’s chair suddenly slid out from underneath him.

The wizard’s dirty hand was quickly off of Lily as he tumbled to the floor, cracking his head painfully against the cold stone.

Severus watched closely and smirked to himself in silent triumph when the wizard’s friends erupted into gleeful guffaws.

“Had enough to drink, have ya?!” One of the pervert’s friends cackled mockingly.

Severus continued to watch the scene closely, looking out for Lily, and he was struck by what he witnessed.

“Are you alright?” Lily worriedly asked the man who had just groped her.

Severus sighed in both frustration and admiration.

Was there no end to Lily’s kindness?

The man nodded and struggled to his feet while his friends still roared with laughter.

Lily turned and walked away, but Severus stopped her when she passed by his table.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked, his black eyes scanning over Lily with concern.

“I’m fine, Sev.” Lily replied but she looked shyly down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. “Sometimes you know, someone will be….rude. It’s fine.”

Severus’s heart ached at how red Lily’s cheeks were.

Severus knew the look on her face well because it was one he had worn many times, a few even in front of her.

Embarrassment…….

Shame……….

“Lily……” Severus started to say.

“You’re out of water.” Lily smiled, noticing Severus’s empty glass. “I’ll get you some more.” 

Before Severus could say anything else, Lily hurried away.

Severus scowled at the man across the room.

Severus took a deep breath, inhaling rage, and exhaling thoughts of revenge.

No, a little fall just wasn’t enough.

As much as Severus wanted to stay and chat with Lily some more, unfortunately, he had work to do.

Severus waited until the drunken pervert and his comrades left.

Severus walked out right behind them after he left Lily a more than generous tip.

As the men walked down the street in Hogsmeade, they turned down a dark alley and Severus stealthily followed them.

With a tap of his wand, Severus was instantly clothed in nondescript robes and a terrifying, silver mask.

“You there.” Severus called out, his voice obscured by eerie, metallic tones. “Face me.”

The men turned around and when they saw they were being addressed by a Death Eater, the butterbeer seemed to evaporate from their bodies.

“It’s one a’ them!”

“One o’ what?!?”

“One of you-know-who’s men!!”

Severus pointed his wand at the pervert who had accosted Lily and raised him above the ground a few feet.

“Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me!” The drunken man pleaded with wide eyes.

The look of horror on his face pleased Severus.

Now who was helpless?

Now who was vulnerable?

As much fun as Severus would have had by further tormenting the swine hovering above him, he decided that gratification wasn’t worth losing Lily’s respect over.

Severus made a swift, slashing motion with his wand and tossed the man harmlessly into a nearby fruit cart.

With a loud help of surprise, the man came crashing down and his friends rushed over just as Severus apparated back to his rooms at Hogwarts.

“Are ya alright?!” “Are ya alright?” The man’s friends asked him frantically.

“Yeah…..yeah, I’m alright!” The man said, still trembling with fear as he shakily stood from the cart.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus smirked to himself.

Just because he was a spy for the Order didn’t mean that his old uniform was unuseful~.

—————————————————————

Lily was surprised by the tip that Severus had given her on Saturday.

How much was a teacher’s salary, anyway?

It was such a high amount that Lily became a little suspicious.

Severus had certainly given her special treatment at The Three Broomsticks.

But surely….he wouldn’t do the same in class, would he?

That Wednesday, the graduate students completed their first potions exam of the semester, which consisted of ten open-ended questions.

Lily was already far ahead in marks, so she decided to test Severus.

The exam was easy for Lily, but she purposely answered one question wrong……..

Incredibly wrong.

Lily turned in her answers once she was finished and gave Severus a quick smile before she left the room.

If Severus graded Lily’s test fairly, she would lose ten points.

If Severus showed her unfair favoritism, Lily would lose less than ten points or no points at all.

Lily frowned to herself while she walked down the castle hallway.

Unable to talk to her girlfriends about the situation, Lily was forced to navigate her feelings and interactions with Severus on her own.

Silently, though, Lily really hoped she lost those ten points on her potions exam.

—————————————————————

On Friday, the air in Professor Snape’s dungeon classroom was thick with tension.

The graduate students held their breath as Severus stalked through the room, handing back exam after exam.

Finally, Lily’s turn came.

Lily’s heart started to beat faster with anticipation as Severus slowly reached out and placed her graded exam in front of her.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief before she read carefully.

Red marks.

That meant there were deductions!

Ah, that was-

Lily froze and her eyes narrowed.

There at the top of the paper, Severus’s handwriting clearly read:

-11

A scowl marred Lily’s beautiful face. 

-11?!?

She should have only lost ten points! 

What was going on?

Lily flipped to the question she had answered incorrectly and there was an angry, red slash mark striking through her words.

-10.

That was fine, but—

Lily looked at the next question, which was correct.

But…….

There, at the end of her answer, Severus had drawn a red circle to mark where a period should have been placed.

Beside the red circle, Severus had clearly written:

Poor Punctuation  
-1

Lily couldn’t help but chuckle.

She made one careless mistake.

Severus really took off an extra point for a missing period?

Lily refrained from grinning at Severus while he went through the correct answers with the class in an annoyed tone of voice.

Once class was finished, Severus sat down at his desk at the front of the room and stated clearly, “If there’s anything you wish to further discuss pertaining to the exam, I’ll be here for an hour……..I suggest you all study harder.”

Severus had hoped that Lily would come and ask him about the question she missed, but instead, a small queue quickly formed in front of him which did not include Lily.

“Hey, you missed one too!” Dora chirped at Lily, coming over to talk while Lily packed up. 

“Yeah…….it’s no trouble, really. I understand it better now.” Lily shrugged.

A Hufflepuff student was droning on in front of Severus and he grew aggravated by trying to simultaneously listen to both the Hufflepuff student’s concerns and his beloved Lily’s conversation.

“Did you get your costume yet?” Dora asked Lily.

“I told you, I already have my costume. Remember?” Lily replied.

Dora made a noise of irritation and rolled her eyes.

“ ‘Winter Queen’ isn’t a costume!” Dora insisted.

“Well, we were going as summer, winter, spring, and fall originally. You three changed it at the last minute and I don’t have any more money or time, so that’s what I’m wearing.” Lily quipped.

“You’re going to look ridiculous.” Dora sighed.

“No, I’m going to look better than you.” Lily teased with a chuckle.

Dora laughed and gave Lily a playful shove as they walked out of the classroom.

At the front of the room, the Hufflepuff student finally finished asking her question and Severus found himself replying to her automatically as his mind was called away…….

Any opportunity to spend time with Lily was a delightful treasure.

Severus had nearly forgotten about the upcoming Hogwarts Halloween party.

Severus couldn’t wait to see Lily dressed up, he imagined she’d be beautiful.

Lily was always beautiful.

Costume…..

Costume…..

Severus decided that perhaps he should get a costume of his own~.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tricks and Treats

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

As each week came to a close, Severus recorded his research, graded his students’ assignments, and reported to his two masters.

Each always seemed pleased with his work.

“Ah, Severus, my loyal spy, continue to give me such helpful reports and I will not withhold great rewards~.” Voldemort would sneer.

“It’s a good thing that I have you on my side, Severus. Without your watchful eye, the Order would be in a much more precarious position.” Dumbledore would nod approvingly.

A precarious position?

Dumbledore’s choice of words always put a grimace on Severus’s face.

One glimpse…….

One word……

One discovered thought…….

That’s all it would take and Lily would be destroyed, along with Severus.

But Severus wore his masks well, as tiring as that was.

Severus used Lily as his motivation to stay strong and his goal to strive towards.

Severus just wanted the war to be over.

Despite the tragedies of his upbringing and the foolish choices he had made as a teenager, Severus now had a real, true chance at happiness and he was eager to take it.

————————————————————

On the night of Hogwarts’ Halloween party, Severus was careful to finish all of his professional and personal assignments early.

Severus was confident that the tedious, grim situation in which he found himself trapped was not going to hinder his evening with Lily.

Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished dressing in his black costume with his new black cloak flowing behind him.

Just as Severus put on the costume’s last accessory and pulled on his boots, he glanced behind himself at the picnic basket and the small package sitting on the bed.

Since no one was watching, Severus allowed himself the luxury of a small smile.

All of Hogwarts’ parties and balls were just a boring barrage of mindless music, excessive chatter, clogged hallways, and irritating social obligations.

Surely, for Lily, Severus could offer a better evening?

—————————————————————

“Wow! I guess it doesn’t look too bad!” Alice teased as Lily walked into the room later that evening, joining the already crowded Halloween party.

Alice, Dora, and Marissa were dressed as members from a popular all-female music group.

But Lily was wearing her winter queen costume.

And not looking too bad was a sizable understatement…...

Lily wore a white cloak made of thick velvet with a fur-trimmed hood and a filigree design on the back, the white was a striking contrast against her bright, red hair and vivid, green eyes.

Lily had forgotten her makeup and so, her lips remained a pale pink, alluringly set against her simple, floor length, white dress, which scooped down in a low neckline to show off just a hint of her curves and a delicate silver necklace.

Lily didn’t think anyone needed to know that her costume had actually been purchased from the thrift shop in Hogsmeade or that she was wearing some of her old, school shoes underneath her dress to keep her feet comfortable.

No one did know, and if they had, no one would have cared.

The girls at the party looked at Lily with critical eyes that held silent jealousy, and as Lily walked around next to her friends, she attracted the gaze of many male admirers who would have happily danced with her.

But Lily didn’t want to dance with any of the boys who gawked at her.

Lily wanted to dance with Severus and to her great disdain, Severus was not at the party.

Lily and her friends mingled with their fellow students and a few of their professors for over an hour.

Lily was trying to smile and be polite, but every chance she got, she was combing the room with her gaze.

It was no use.

Severus was not in the crowd.

Lily’s bitter disappointment and the heat of the overpopulated room started to make her head swim.

Lily suddenly reached out and put her hand abruptly on Alice’s arm during the middle of one of their conversations.

“Are you alright?” Alice asked.

“Yes, I just…..I just need a breath of air. I’ll be back in a moment.” Lily nodded with a smile.

Alice watched worriedly while Lily turned and made her way towards the door as she started to sweat.

Lily wondered silently if all of that white velvet had really been such a great outfit choice after all………

Regardless, as soon as Lily stepped outside of the castle and inhaled some fresh air, she felt much better.

The chilliness of the evening was very soothing and Lily closed her eyes for a second after she exhaled deeply.

Lily had always been very trusting.

Too trusting.

“AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!”

Lily’s shriek of terror as something, or someone, grabbed her couldn’t be heard over the noise of the Halloween party.

Lily felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, holding her in a firm grasp as a slender hand delicately snaked around her throat.

From her peripheral vision, all Lily could see was a tall man, cloaked in black, the moonlight glinting off his fangs.

Lily’s heart beat faster, suddenly, she found herself struggling for breath.

Was this really her fate?

To be captured by a vampire on Halloween night?!?

—————————————————————

Lily was determined that it was most certainly not going to be her fate.

Even helplessly within the vampire’s grasp, Lily had the willpower to struggle, flailing and squirming violently in protest.

“It’s me.” A low, familiar voice whispered in her ear. “It’s just me.”

Lily blinked as the hands around her waist and throat suddenly slipped away and the suspected vampire stepped in front of her.

Lily was taken aback.

Not only was she not being abducted by a vampire after all, but that costume made him look quite handsome….

“Sev!” Lily cried with a relieved smile, then an angry scowl distorted her soft face. “You scared me to death!”

It was really too bad that Lily had been so non compliant, Severus would have deeply enjoyed holding her hostage in his grasp for another moment before he released her.

Although, those thoughts left Severus’s mind as he focused on scanning over Lily in her costume, eyeing every detail closely.

Even though she was annoyed, Lily thought Severus looked very dashing.

Severus thought that Lily looked beautiful.

However, that hadn’t changed since yesterday or the day before that or the day before that…..

“It is Halloween.” Severus shrugged. “The night for tricks, right?”

Lily was about to fire back a retort but that was when she saw the picnic basket that Severus carried in the crook of his arm.

“What’s that?” Lily asked curiously as her angry scowl melted away.

“I thought we could…..have a treat…..together, if you like.” Severus replied.

Lily watched as a hint of a smile ghosted across Severus’s thin lips.

“I’d like that very much.” Lily beamed.

Upon hearing Lily’s words, Severus’s ghost of a smile blossomed into a grin.

Severus reached into his pocket and took out the small pack he had placed into the picnic basket.

As Severus opened up the package, Lily was surprised to find that he had managed to acquire an invisibility cloak, which he quickly shrouded them in.

“Where did you get this?!” Lily asked excitedly.

“I have my ways.” Severus replied mysteriously.

Being friends with wealthy Slytherins had perks…...

Severus nodded to Lily and the two started walking away from the castle and out onto the school grounds.

“Where are we going?” Lily asked.

“Anywhere you want.” Severus replied.

They were safe under the cloak.

What did it matter to Severus where they went?

All Severus cared about was having Lily beside him.

—————————————————————-

Severus and Lily settled down just beside the lake.

Severus propped the invisibility cloak up over top of them, making a little tent with some small stakes he had thoughtfully packed in the picnic basket.

While Lily sat down, Severus unpacked the basket and quickly laid a blanket out for them, pouring some pumpkin into two cups from a jug he had brought along.

Afterwards, Severus took out a container of chocolates and two plates, handing one to Lily and keeping one for himself.

Severus didn’t really care for pumpkin juice.

Severus was not particularly inclined towards chocolate either.

…….But that didn’t matter because Severus knew that Lily happened to love pumpkin juice and chocolate.

Severus sipped his drink and took a few bites of chocolate to be polite, but his eyes were on Lily the entire time, admiring her happy smile as she eagerly enjoyed their picnic.

“It’s really good, Sev.” Lily said after a few moments.

“I’m glad you like it.” Severus nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, gazing at the pale glow of the moonlit water in front of them before Lily spoke, “It’s a shame we can’t see each other more often.”

It isn’t a shame, Lily, it’s a tragedy. Severus thought to himself.

“At least I get to see you in class.” Severus replied.

Severus couldn’t help but wonder why he was still holding back in front of Lily.

Was he just too timid to tell her the truth?

The real truth?

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at Severus. “Sev, you know what I meant.”

Severus looked over at Lily and the tortured expression on his face made her green eyes widen.

Lily instinctively reached her hand out and placed it tenderly on Severus’s cheek.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes at the comforting warmth of Lily’s hand.

When Severus opened his eyes again, he found himself staring directly at Lily.

Until she moved……

And suddenly once more, Severus found his lips pressed against Lily’s.

This time their kiss was shorter and even sweeter, lasting only a few seconds before Lily pulled away and smirked, “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything.” Severus gasped out, still struggling to catch his breath.

“Why don’t you ever kiss me?” Lily asked.

“I…...what?” Severus blinked.

“Why don’t you ever kiss me? I always have to kiss you first.” Lily explained.

“....But I kissed you the first time.” Severus replied.

“No you didn’t, Sev, I made the initial move in the forest.” Lily said.

“Perhaps, but I kissed you by the door.” Severus answered.

“Still…..” Lily pressed, grinning over at Severus. 

“I suppose I don’t want to frighten you away.” Severus explained.

Severus was gentle with Lily and yes, he had been moving very cautiously.

Severus wanted Lily to know how much he respected her and revered her.

That wasn’t so bad, was it?

Lily chuckled. “You can kiss me, Sev, I’m not afraid.”

Lily and Severus were still sitting closely together and they seemed to inch even closer towards each other as they spoke.

“Well, you’re out here invisible and alone with a vampire….” Severus mused, giving Lily one of his signature, calculating glances. “Perhaps you should be afraid, Miss Evans~.”

“What are you going to do? Bite me?” Lily laughed.

Severus leaned his head down and gently nuzzled along Lily’s pale, exposed throat, pausing to whisper in her ear, using his low, slow tone, “Don’t tempt me.”

Playfully, Severus very gently bit down on Lily’s throat, careful not to be too rough.

The wanton moan that slipped from Lily’s pink lips as Severus hit a sensitive spot made his eyes widen.

Lily…...liked that, did she?

Severus struggled not to purr as he gently nibbled up and down Lily’s neck, listening to her soft cries to find out where it felt best to her.

Smoothly, Severus managed to sit up and pull Lily into his lap, eventually he made his way back up to her face and began to kiss her lips lovingly.

Lily let out a happy sigh and draped one arm over his shoulder, letting the other hand tangle in his thick, black hair.

Severus was surprised that Lily hadn’t bristled away from the contact, but she seemed perfectly content sitting in his lap.

Severus gladly let his hands hold Lily’s small waist while they kissed, although he had to work very hard at stopping himself from imagining where else his hands might go…….

Severus didn’t accept the blame for his sordid fantasies, with Lily sitting on top of him, letting him kiss her senseless, Severus couldn’t help himself.

Severus kept trying to push Lily back slightly away from his groin so she wouldn’t feel his arousal, but Lily didn’t understand so she kept scooting forward.

When Lily crept dangerously close, Severus broke their kiss and moved his arms so his cloak would cover his unwanted bulge.

“What is it, Sev?” Lily asked innocently.

Severus grit his teeth.

Severus knew that Lily didn’t even realize it, but the innocence in her large, green eyes didn’t help him calm himself.

Severus moved his arms once more and took Lily’s hand into his, stroking the backs of hers with his elongated, pale fingers.

“I don’t think you understand what I meant that night.” Severus said quietly.

Lily frowned.

They were having such a good time a moment ago, why was Severus being so serious now?

“Of course, I did, Sev. You love me….and I love you, that’s why we’re here now, right? That’s why I said I wished we could see each other more.” Lily pouted.

“No.” Severus replied.

Severus’s voice held an unintentionally icy edge to it that he regretted immediately.

“No?” Lily asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

No?

“No, Lily, I don’t love you, I’m in love with you.” Severus said and his black gaze grew even more intent as he looked at Lily and vowed, “I want to spend every day and every second with you. I joined the Death Eaters when we were younger because I thought it’d impress you. I turned away from them and joined the Order to save you. I took the job as the potions teacher to have money to take care of you. Everything I’ve done has been for you, Lily.” Severus confessed.

Lily didn’t know what to say.

With her brow still furrowed, Lily squeezed Severus’s hands and sighed, “Oh, Sev……”

“And everything I do will be about you. I’ll go to my grave loving you, it doesn’t matter if you love me now or if you never love me at all. I’m in love with you, Lily, and there’s nothing that will ever change that.”

“Sev!” Lily cried again and kissed Severus, but he pulled away after a second.

“My life will never be mine, it will always belong to you.” Severus gravely revealed.

Lily smiled at Severus in her warm way and she gently combed through his hair with her fingers as she spoke, “Well then, I’ll give my life to you. We can try to make it nice, our lives, our life, together, you and me.”

“You and me.” Severus echoed, letting his eyes drift from Lily’s eyes to her lips before they shared another passionate kiss.

—————————————————————

Our life, together…….

The next morning, Severus woke up in his bed and sighed when he realized that Lily wasn’t beside him.

Lily’s words, the feel of her hips, the softness of her kiss……...it all haunted Severus as he rolled onto his back and scowled.

It was too late, they had entered into a dangerous affair.

There was no going back now….

Any day, Severus could be found out and murdered.

Lily could be murdered.

So why then, waste time apart?

Severus sat up in bed and furrowed his brow as he thought.

November 1st.

It was November 1st.

Lily wouldn’t move out of the castle for a few more weeks.

Good.

That gave Severus time to plan~.


	8. Chapter 8 - First Night

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

As the weeks passed by, the first semester of the academic year began to wrap up.

During the last three weeks of class, Lily was pleasantly surprised that she managed to save the amount of money she needed to move out of the castle and into a decent apartment in Hogsmeade.

Severus was not thrilled that Lily would no longer be staying at Hogwarts, but he was less distraught than he had previously been since he knew they would still continue to see each other.

Using the invisibility cloak, Severus found it was quite a bit easier to meet with Lily in secret.

Since the acquisition of Severus’s new tool, he and Lily spent many evenings together and they took walks with one another through the woods on Saturday mornings.

Severus and Lily often shared late night kisses in the corridors without anyone noticing…...

Just as they had during their childhood, Severus and Lily were spending a lot of time with each other.

In regards to their new relationship, where Lily lived wouldn’t make a difference.

Of that, Severus was now confident.

Although Severus and Lily were still very formal with each other, both were inexperienced and both were a bit nervous about navigating the new nature of their feelings.

Whenever an awkward moment passed between them, Lily laughed it off and Severus would just stare at Lily in wonder.

—————————————————————

The Friday after Lily settled into her new apartment, she agreed to meet Severus for dinner atop one of their favorite hills that was close to the castle.

Severus was delighted.

Throughout his brief courtship with Lily, Severus had become accustomed to forcing a scowl on his face when he really wanted to grin.

Although that Friday, while Severus stalked through the rows of tables during his last class of the day, he saw something that really did make him scowl.

“Professor Snape!”

“Yes?” Severus asked sharply as he whirled around and faced…... Lily.

Severus knew immediately that something was wrong.

Lily looked…….anguished.

Lily’s pale skin was unnaturally white and gaunt.

Lily’s bright, green eyes were dulled by an unsettling anxiousness. 

Severus’s eyes narrowed to hide his alarm.

Severus was surprised when Lily stood from her seat as she asked, “May I be excused for a moment?”

“.......Yes.” Severus answered hesitantly.

Severus scowled as Lily ran from the dungeon and headed towards the lavatories.

The other students thought nothing of it and they quickly resumed their work.

Severus easily held his scowl and moved around the room, criticizing the work of the Gryffindor students and praising the accomplishments of those in Slytherin.

But that was just to allay suspicion…….

Severus was really watching the time.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen………

Twenty-five!

Twenty-five minutes had passed and Lily had not returned.

Severus was secretly beside himself with worry.

In fact, Severys was in the process of thinking up a plan to send one of Lily’s friends to go and check on her when the dungeon doors swung open and Lily walked back in the room, looking even worse than before.

“Miss Evans…..” Severus frowned in concern.

Everyone looked up from their work and their eyes darted between Lily and Severus.

This was an odd occurrence……..

But Lily did look very ill.

“Professor Snape!” Lily addressed Severus boldly, tryin to hide the tremor in her voice. “I’m very sorry, but I’m not well. May I please leave class?”

Severus blinked and his heart was instantly weighed down by worry.

So his worry was founded, Lily wasn’t well?

What was the matter?

What was wrong with her?!?!

While Severus thought, quiet murmurs ran throughout the room, hushed whispers and quieted, mocking snickers.

Such bravery from a Gryffindor…..

Or…...foolishness?

No one had ever asked to leave Professor Snape’s class…………

What would he say?

Severus had to say something.

“Perhaps the infirmary may be of help, then, Miss Evans.” Severus replied as he nodded, giving Lily permission to go.

“Perhaps, thank you, Professor.” Lily replied. “Will you bring me the rest of the assignment?” Lily whispered to Alice and Dora quickly.

“Of course.” Alice smiled.

“Yeah, sure!” Dora agreed. “Go on!”

Lily grabbed her bag, turned, and quickly left the classroom.

To quiet the spectators, Severus clapped his hands together authoritatively.

The rest of the class turned back to their work while Severus walked up to his desk and turned back to his worry.

What was wrong with Lily?

And why was the last class of the day not over for another hour?!?

—————————————————————

Severus couldn’t let his students go early, although he wanted to.

That would be too suspicious…...

By the time that class was finally dismissed, Severus was scowling so forcefully that the students thought he was furious.

While everyone was leaving the room, a very small owl flew into the dungeon and dropped a note onto Severus’s desk.

Severus furrowed his brow even more and quickly opened the note, his heart racing while he read:

Sorry, I don’t think tonight’s going to work. Perhaps another time? I’m fine, don’t worry, I just need to rest.

Sorry again-

The note was carefully vague, but Severus recognized Lily’s handwriting.

Lily had left their names out in case the document was intercepted.

That was smart.

But it did nothing to quell Severus’s concern.

Once his classroom was empty at last, Severus headed straight to the infirmary and inquired about Lily under the guise of checking on a student which had fallen ill under his watch.

When Madam Pomfrey informed Severus that Lily had not come to the infirmary at all, he became even more nervous.

With incredible speed, Severus finished the few tasks that he had to for the evening and then he quickly threw on his invisibility cloak.

Lily was fine, she just needed rest, eh?

Severus would go and see about that.

—————————————————————

Severus apparated to Hogsmeade a moment later and he quickly walked up to Lily’s apartment, knocking on the door.

Thinking that it would be Dora or Alice, Lily cracked her door open. 

Lily blinked when she saw no one on her step but, under his invisibility cloak, Severus paused for a moment to look her over.

Lily had clearly been resting, she was dressed in casual, soft, muggle clothes, her long, red hair hanging down carelessly across her shoulders and over her back.

Lily felt like she looked terrible.

Severus immediately began to silently marvel at how effortlessly beautiful Lily was, even in her current condition.

Lily’s green eyes widened as Severus’s voice called out. 

“May I come in?”

“Sev!” Lily gasped quietly.

Oh dear……..

Lily hadn’t expected Severus to come, in fact, she had sent the note so that he would know she was alright and he would avoid her for the evening, but…..

Lily sighed and stepped aside. “Sure.”

Severus silently passed through the door and Lily closed it behind him.

Once he was safely hidden inside her apartment, Severus removed his invisibility cloak.

It didn’t tarnish Lily’s beauty in Severus’s eyes but he could see her cheeks were still very pale and her green eyes looked…..pained.

Lily was not her usual, cheerful self and it hurt Severus to see.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Severus said formally.

“Thank you, Sev, that’s very kind of you, but I promise, I’m fine.” Lily said, standing by the door.

Lily’s voice was tense…...

Severus could tell that Lily was trying to get him to leave but he wanted to know why.

Why didn’t she want him there if she wasn’t feeling well?

Severus would certainly want Lily with him if he was unwell.

“Lily, you know that I can help you with…..most common ailments.” Severus said, offering the woman he loved the benefits of his talents. “I can cure a headache or a digestive problem. There’s no need for you to suffer.”

Lily chuckled. “That’s very sweet, Sev, but I don’t have a headache or a digestive problem.”

“Then what’s the matter?” Severus pressed.

Something was wrong with Lily and Severus would have no peace until he found out what.

Lily sighed. “I…..I can’t tell you. It’s embarrassing.”

“Lily……” Severus said in his low, slow voice as he gently reached out and took Lily’s hands in his. “You can tell me anything, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Lily looked down at their hands and then she glanced away.

“It’s embarrassing Sev, please…..I’m fine.” Lily sighed.

“You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about….” Severus insisted.

Lily frowned and didn’t reply.

Severus let go of one of Lily’s hands and gently touched the side of her face, raising her gaze to meet his. “I’ll understand, Lily. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“You’re not a woman, Sev, so you’ll never really understand this, I’m afraid.” Lily said.

Severus’s black eyes widened as Lily’s pale cheeks blushed a barely-there shade of pink.

Severus cleared his throat as he spoke. “Oh…..you mean….”

“Not just the usual, no.” Lily explained. “It started about a year ago, there’s something wrong. Every three or four months, it bothers me. Mum took me to a muggle doctor and they think I have cysts.” 

Severus was listening intently but Lily thought he was repulsed.

Severus was certainly not repulsed nor would he ever be by anything relating to Lily, but he didn’t know exactly what to say.

“Is it painful?” Severus asked.

“Yes, it’s not unbearable, but it is uncomfortable. It just makes me sick…..the day was very hard.” Lily said, running her free hand over her face and through her hair wearily.

Severus’s mind raced as he thought.

Cysts…….

Cysts……..

Severus was good at developing poisons and other toxic concoctions, but he was very adept at healing elixirs and tonics too.

Severus didn’t know an extensive amount about women’s health but he was certain with time and proper study that he could….

“There’s nothing you can do, Sev. But thanks for checking on me.” Lily smiled.

Oh no, Lily still expected him to leave………

Lily was in pain and she was asking him to leave her hurting and all alone!

How could she do that to him?!?

Severus knew from experience that it was a terrible thing to be hurting and alone.

“Please let me stay with you.” Severus said quickly.

“What?” Lily blinked.

“Just let me stay with you. I can help you, Lily.” Severus repeated.

Lily blinked.

“I want to help you.” Severus said very solemnly.

Lily looked a little shy suddenly.

“You don’t have to. I’ll warn you, I’ve got muggle things out in the living room.” Lily teased.

“I want to, and I’ve seen muggle things before.” Severus shrugged.

Lily gave Severus a small, wry smile.

Still holding Severus’s hand, Lily led him into the living room.

Severus saw that Lily had managed to get a muggle television into her apartment.

The television was turned on and across from it, lying on the sofa, was a hot water bottle.

Severus sat down on the sofa and Lily sat across from him.

Severus watched as Lily pressed the hot water bottle against her lower abdomen and then switched it to her back, alternating every few minutes.

Severus frowned.

Lily smiled softly through her pain.

Once Lily got over the idea of Severus seeing her so dressed down, she enjoyed having him sitting with her and watching the television.

Severus was fighting an internal battle the entire time.

Lily needed help.

Severus had never really taken care of anyone, except for the time he had healed Lily’s broken leg.

But to help Lily now……..

To help a woman like this……..

What was the best way to go about that?

Severus didn’t want to hurt her.

Severus didn’t want to do something wrong.

“May I make a suggestion?” Severus asked Lily after a few moments of observing her.

“Sure.” Lily blinked, looking over at Severus.

“The pain is on both sides?” Severus asked.

“It is, yes. It’s a deep, rolling cramp, be glad you’ll never have to feel it.” Lily chuckled.

“If you…..lay on me…….I can rub your back.” Severus offered.

“Oh, Sev, you don’t have to….” Lily said quickly.

“Would you like to try it, though? The heat may penetrate better.” Severus asked.

Lily thought for a moment and nodded.

“Then come.” Severus replied.

Severus stretched out on the sofa and put his back against the arm, allowing Lily to crawl across him and lay on her belly.

Severus tried to ignore the supple movement from Lily’s firm breasts as she laid on his chest.

Severus forced the observations from his mind that they looked a little swollen and that given the chill in the room, Lily clearly wasn’t wearing a bra.

None of that was relevant.

Instead, Severus took his slender hands and began to gently massage deep circles into Lily’s lower back.

Lily almost instantly sighed and gripped onto Severus’s robes, writhing on him while his hands worked to rub the tension out of her tightened muscles.

Severus protectively wrapped his black cloak around Lily and blanketed her in the warmth of the fabric, his hands, and his body, Lily let out a happy sound that caused Severus to smile before he could stop himself.

Lily expected Severus to get tired and stop, but Severus kept up his movements, determined to ease Lily’s pain.

Severus won his battle.

Eventually, warm and snuggled against Severus, Lily fell asleep right on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

Severus looked down and noticed that Lily was sleeping and finally, his hands stopped their ministrations.

Severus knew it was time for him to leave.

Trying to move as deftly as possible, Severus barely made any progress before Lily started to wake.

Feeling Severus move underneath her, Lily made a noise of irritation and grabbed even more of his robes in her fists, furrowing her brow in her sleep, wanting to keep him on the sofa.

Severus watched Lily in silent happiness.

Severus would much rather spend the night with Lily in his arms than by himself alone in his cold, dark room.

Severus just didn’t want Lily to think he was trying anything strange…..

When Severus politely attempted to leave once more and drew an irritated noise from Lily deep in her throat, Severus smiled.

Oh dear.

It looked as if Severus were trapped for the night~.

Severus laid his head back against the sofa and wrapped his long arms around Lily, holding her close to him while he drifted off to sleep.

The television was still playing, the light was on in the room, and Lily’s sofa was not the most comfortable, but even so…….

It was the best night of sleep that Severus had gotten in years.

————————————————————

Severus and Lily both woke within moments of each other the next morning.

The light of day was coming through Lily’s blinds as they both cracked their eyes open.

“Good morning.” Lily mumbled from her place on Severus’s chest.

“Good morning.” Severus replied. “I’m sorry, I should have left. I did make at least two attempts.” 

“I didn’t want you too.” Lily admitted.

Severus grinned.

“Thank you for…..taking care of me, Sev.” Lily mumbled.

“I’ll always take care of you.” Severus vowed.

In the early morning, Severus’s deep, low voice sounded almost like a purr.

Lily heard it rumble deep in his chest and it made her smile.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked Lily, his gaze full of concern again.

“A little better this morning. The first day is always the worst……..but I’d be in worse shape if you hadn’t been so thoughtful.” Lily smiled as she looked up and blinked her green eyes at Severus.

Severus’s heart melted as he looked back down at Lily.

“How can I ever repay you?” Lily asked as she glanced up.

You can marry me~. Severus thought, but he chose to hold his tongue.

And his ambitions…….

“Perhaps a kiss, Miss Evans?” Severus asked in his formal voice.

“I’d say that’s a more than fair price.” Lily chuckled, before she reached up and gave Severus a deep kiss.

There in the early morning, while they both sat on the couch, a bit stiff and sore from the previous night, a strange thing happened.

Lily’s fingers gripped onto Severus’s shirt and his hands practically knotted in Lily’s red hair as an urgency took over their kiss.

There was something intimate about the moment that brought a new kind of excitement to their kiss, making it different from all of the ones prior.

They were no longer sneaking around on school grounds, they were together in what could be a home………

Their home, together.

Severus found it hard to breathe and Lily noticed that she was gasping as he pulled away.

Perhaps Severus would have been brave enough to try something further, but Severus didn’t want to hurt Lily and the state she was in, Severus wasn’t sure what was safe and what wasn’t.

Regardless of what either of them felt or wanted, to Severus, Lily’s safety was the top priority.

There would be a time for that……..

But Severus felt he had to leave immediately or he was afraid that he may weaken against his own principles.

“I’m going to work on a formula for you.” Severus said quickly as he slipped Lily off of him and kissed her forehead before he walked towards the door. 

“Sev!” Lily called.

Severus turned to face Lily just as he picked up his invisibility cloak.

“Let me make you some breakfast before you go!” Lily offered.

Severus smiled softly at Lily’s kindness. “That’s alright, I don’t want to be-“

“Please! It won’t take but ten minutes! You’ve stayed this long, surely a quarter hour more won’t hurt?” Lily pouted.

“Alright.” Severus nodded.

Nine minutes later, Severus and Lily sat and chatted while they ate some scrambled eggs with cheese.

It was simple, but for Severus it was sublime.

Lily had her smile back.

Severus felt fulfilled in a strange, new, exciting way.

If only they could spend every morning and every night in that same way…….

“Oh, I forgot to give you the news yesterday!” Lily smiled while they finished eating.

“Oh? What news?” Severus asked.

Severus always felt anxious when Lily wanted to tell him something……..

“We got permission from Dumbledore, and he let me invite you!” Lily smiled happily as she took another bite.

“Who got permission? Invite me where?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

“To the next meeting of the Order!” Lily said once she swallowed and took a sip of tea. “Dumbledore said it’s very important that you come, and now that you have your cloak, it’ll be so much easier!” 

Severus’s face fell.

Oh no, that wretched invisibility cloak………

Yes, now Severus could attend a meeting of the Order without being seen by his Death Eater friends.

Joy…..

Lily would be there.

Severus scowled.

But…..

So would Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin and…….

Severus snarled.

Potter…….

“Sev, are you alright?” Lily asked, shaking Severus out of his thoughts.

“........What? Oh, yes, I’m fine.” Severus nodded.

“Don’t be nervous.” Lily said, giving Severus a reassuring smile. “I’ll be there at your side and besides, you’re practically a hero, with everything you’re doing. The others don’t know specifics but they know about your efforts…….And don’t worry, everyone’s an adult now. You’ll probably be hit by loads of apologies.”

Severus chuckled bitterly.

Severus had a suspicion that he was not going to get an apology out of James Potter, especially if his old rival found out he had spent the night with Lily…..


	9. Chapter 9 - Oh, Severus!

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

The very next evening, under the safe cover of his invisibility cloak, Severus reluctantly apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

The meeting was getting ready to start and most of the Order’s members had already arrived, among which included Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and to Severus’s dismay…….

James Potter.

Severus was quite nervous and although he was almost trembling with dread, his heart lightened when Lily rushed to greet him as he shed his cloak in the foyer.

Dumbledore was chatting casually with everyone at the large table in the adjacent dining room, but James craned his neck and watched in disgust as Lily bounded over to Severus.

“Hey, Sev!” Lily smiled warmly while Severus folded his cloak.

Severus nodded politely. “Hello, Lil-“

Severus didn’t even get Lily’s name out before she pulled him in close to plant a kiss firmly and unashamedly on his lips.

As James watched, his eyes narrowed with jealousy and a horrible scowl disfigured his handsome face.

“Told you, mate.” Sirius Black whispered to James, after he glanced at Lily and Severus.

“It’s not real.” James hissed back, sneering at the happy look in Severus’s black eyes when Lily drew back, keeping her hand on his cheek lovingly.

James continued to chat with Sirius, his voice hushed but furious. “He’s done something to her, I’ll wager you. You know what he is!”

Sirius frowned at his best friend.

“Just let it go, James.” Sirius whispered when Severus and Lily walked into the room a moment later.

“Ah, Severus. we’re glad that you were able to come tonight.” Dumbledore said cordially to Severus.

Severus nodded at Dumbledore.

Lily stood supportively by Severus’s side.

Everyone was eyeing Severus a bit warily, but most of the Order members had polite smiles on their faces in quiet acknowledgment.

Between Dumbledore’s endorsement and Lily’s kiss, Severus felt a little more at ease.

Severus did, at least, until James sneered and mockingly greeted him, “Hello, Snivellous.”

Lily scowled at James.

Severus’s black eyes instantly darted over to his old enemy, but Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke before either of them could say or do anything else, “Let us not dwell on old grievances, tonight. We cannot stay here long without running a great risk of being discovered. As I’m sure you all have heard and seen, our battle is not going well. Tom’s numbers are growing and the attacks on the innocent seem to increase each day.”

A respectful quiet was in place while Dumbledore spoke, but James and Severus were still staring each other down, engaged in a silent battle of their own.

“We need to find a better weapon. Something that will give us an edge over our enemies. Even if it’s just a distraction so that we can strike effectively…. Please, everyone, lend me your ideas. Severus,” Dumbledore paused and Severus obediently tore his gaze away from James and looked over to his headmaster.

“Yes, sir?” Severus asked.

“We need your help. Anything that will give us an advantage, be on the lookout for anything. You know Tom and his followers better than we do….. Almost better than I do, now…..” Dumbledore said solemnly.

That was a lot to ask of Severus and it was certainly a lot to trust him with.

Everyone watched closely as Dumbledore clamped his hand over Severus’s slender forearm and said very seriously, “We’re counting on you.” 

Severus nodded stoically, feeling Lily gently place her hand on his back.

Lily’s simple gesture refreshed Severus, strengthened him, made him look forward to discovering a great secret to use against Voldemort.

It was all to protect Lily……...

Severus would do anything to protect Lily……

In his seat, as he looked on, James felt like he was going to explode with rage.

Really?

Really…..?

Really?!?!

Dumbledore’s trust……..

Lily’s affection……..

How dare someone as unathletic, someone as poor, someone as vile as Severus Snape win those things instead of him!

—————————————————————

The meeting itself was over in a few minutes and then the Order members stayed just long enough to politely consume a light dinner which Sirius had thoughtfully provided.

Severus had just sat down to eat on the hearth in the crowded room when Sirius, Remus, and Peter approached him.

Severus showed no fear outwardly, but his heart beat faster in his chest.

What now?

What did they want?

Was James going to run in between them and try to disrobe him again?

Were-

“Hello.” Sirius greeted Severus stiffly.

“Good evening…...” Severus replied coldly.

“How do you like the food?” Sirius asked, a bit awkwardly.

“I don’t know, I haven’t had any of it yet.” Severus replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…..no reason…..That’s not why we came over here.” Sirius replied.

“Obviously.” Severus quipped in his low, slow voice.

“Look, Snape…...we just wanted to……..clean the slate…I guess…...apologize…...for…..you know, the past.” Sirius shrugged.

Severus remained silent and scanned over Sirius’s, Peter’s, and Remus’s faces calculatingly, trying to determine whether or not their words were sincere.

“We were children that behaved like animals.” Peter chimed in remorsefully.

Severus’s black gaze cut over to Peter.

There was something sleazy about Peter Pettigrew that Severus had never liked…..even before Peter took part in bullying Severus…….

“I’m sorry I never stepped into…..you know, stop it.” Remus echoed.

Severus’s eyes flickered over to Lupin.

Severus had no particular quarrel with Remus Lupin, in fact, out of all the marauders, Lupin was the only one who had never been cruel to Severus.

But Lupin remained James’s friend and to Severus, that made Lupin guilty by association…...

Severus’s dark eyes remained cold but Sirius extended a hand towards him anyway.

“I see that Potter is not among you.” Severus shrewdly observed.

“Oh…..” Sirius said, instantly looking uncomfortable. “I’m...I think he went to the loo. But he’ll be by in a little while, I’m sure.”

Severus scoffed.

Sirius’s hand was still extended, but Severus still didn’t move.

“Look, Snape,” Sirius sighed. “I’m not suggesting we be friends and I can’t change the past, I’m just trying to make a little peace.”

Severus’s eyes scanned across all three of their faces and then slowly, reluctantly, Severus stretched out his thin hand and shook Sirius’s.

Severus still didn’t trust any of them and he certainly didn’t like or forgive any of them, but he knew they were Lily’s friends.

Severus didn’t shake Sirius Black’s hand for his own sake, he shook it for Lily’s.

—————————————————————

Sirius was wrong, James was not in the loo.

James was outside the house, chasing after Lily.

Lily had left the meeting before dinner was served, and she walked down the street to grab a quick look at the night stars before she apparated, when James called out to her.

“Hey, Evans! Going so soon?”

Lily turned around and frowned when she saw James standing a few feet away.

“Yes, I’ve got some schoolwork to catch up on, I can’t linger.” Lily replied.

“That’s right, I heard you were in the graduate program….. Good for you! I’m training to be an Auror, myself.” James bragged with a confident smirk.

“That’s great news.” Lily said politely.

Before Lily could pull out her wand and apparate, James went on, “I also heard you spent the night with Snivelly…..But I was hoping that wasn’t true.”

Lily bristled, clearly irritated, but she shrugged. “Well, then, you’ll be disappointed to find out it is.”

James scowled at Lily in the darkness. “Evans......come on, you can’t be serious!”

“And why can’t I?” Lily asked.

“Snivellous?!? Really?!? Snivellous over me?!? Over, literally, anyone else?!” James cried.

“Severus,” Lily paused, saying Severus’s name correctly with emphasis to correct James. “and I have been friends for a long time and he’s always been there for me, James, even when I wasn’t there for him. This may come as a shock to you, but it’s not all about money and looks.” Lily replied.

“‘Always been there for you’?” James laughed mirthlessly. “He’s a bloody death eater for merlin’s sake! Have you forgotten what he said to you that day?! What he called you?!?”

“Have you forgotten why?” Lily retorted, her green eyes cutting into James as they faced each other on the dark street. “Severus has apologized…..he’s turned his life around. The only reason he maintains his position at you-know-who’s side is because Dumbledore has told him to, he’s doing it to help us.”

James gave a dry chuckle and crossed his arms. “Evans, come on…...we had a good time last year when I took you out, didn’t we? Why don’t you forget about Snivelly and let a real man like me take you out again?”

“A real man like you?” Lily laughed. “Tell me, Potter, what were your first words when Severus walked in the room?”

James grinned and shrugged. “I don’t remember, I was too busy staring at you. You look quite fetching tonight…...”

“ ‘Hello, Snivellous.’,” Lily quoted, ignoring James’s flirtatious compliment. “That’s the first thing you had to say, and that’s all the proof I need to know that I’m making the right choice! You haven’t matured at all since that day, and that’ll never change….. You can train to be an Auror all you want, Potter, but you’ll never be anything more than a bullying toerag!”

James scowled. “I’d die for you, Evans! I hope you know that.”

“......What’s my favorite color?” Lily asked.

“......What?” James blinked.

“What do I love to do most? What’s my worst fear? My greatest wish?” Lily pressed, hurling questions at James.

“How should I know all that?!” James asked.

“Severus knows all that! If you care about me more than he does, then why does he know it and you don’t?” Lily asked.

James laughed. “Probably because I’m not a stalker like he is……..You’re breaking my heart here, Evans.”

Lily scoffed this time. “Oh please…...I’m not breaking your heart, I’m breaking your ego. We’re friends, James, and nothing more.” 

James opened his mouth to speak but Lily quickly raised her wand and cut him off, crying out as she apparated away, “....And what I do with Snivellous in the day or the night is none of your business!”

With a pop, Lily was gone and James was left standing alone on the street.

Scowling and shaking with jealousy and anger, James kicked a large rock that laid against the curb, pretending it was Severus’s head.

Lily’s words didn’t matter to James, he was convinced she would be with him one way or another…..

James still believed that his initial suspicion was correct, clearly Lily was cursed…..

There was no way that she or anyone else could love Severus.

Awkward, ugly, quiet, thin, poor Severus Snape.

Why would anyone choose Snape over wealthy, handsome James Potter?

As James stomped back into Grimmauld place with a very uncharacteristic scowl, he was disappointed to find that Severus had already left as well.

That was annoying, but James tried to quell his anger…….to store it inside himself so it could fester.

James Potter was determined that Severus Snape would pay for trying to steal Lily Evan’s heart.

—————————————————————

Severus had left the meeting only a few moments after he had the tense exchange with Sirius, Peter, and Remus, remaining only long enough to scarf down his food.

Severus had gone back to his classroom and immediately started his newest research.

There had been no time earlier in the day.

Combing through book after book, Professor Snape began to educate himself on women’s health.

Severus would work on Dumbledore’s assignment over the coming days, for the evening, he wanted his focus to be on Lily.

For some ignorant reason, Severus had thought there would be a simple elixir he could formulate to heal Lily from her supposed cysts.

Unfortunately, as Severus read through the texts in front of him, he was starting to realize just how complicated women’s bodies really were.

If Severus added chrysanthemum to a certain mixture, it would dissolve Lily’s cysts painlessly, but it would also render her infertile.

If Severus added cinnamon root to a particular tonic, it may heal Lily, but it would also increase the progesterone in her body to such a high level that she may suffer seizures.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the pages he read over.

Severus scowled as he spent the night studying hard.

Why was a woman’s anatomy so complicated?

Severus took out a quill and after a couple hours of diligent work, he had several sets of notes but nothing definite.

Severus needed to have a better understanding of Lily’s problem before he could develop an effective solution and that meant he needed more information….

Severus thought carefully…..

Lily had said that the muggle doctor thought she had cysts…..

But did Lily really have cysts or something else?

If it was cysts, where were they exactly?

It was no use…...

Severus looked at the time.

Lily was probably still at the meeting. 

Severus had time then……

Lily had told Severus when she moved into her apartment that he was always welcome…...

Severus decided he would go to Lily’s and look over the note from the muggle doctor who had examined her.

Severus was sure he could complete the secret errand quickly without Lily even knowing, then he could present the healing elixir to her as a thoughtful surprise.

Wouldn’t that be lovely?

Severus apparated to Lily’s apartment straight away.

The lights were off when Severus arrived in Lily’s living room.

Part of Severus was disheartened, he had held an ignored hope in his heart that Lily would already be home and she would be happy to see him and they would end up spending the evening together…....

Perhaps Lily would invite him to spend the night again and he could hold her close once more……

But that wasn’t so and Severus resigned himself to the fact.

Severus sighed and began to look for the doctor’s note.

Lily’s apartment was rather sparse and Severus quickly surmised that the living room, bathroom, and kitchen would not have what he was looking for.

That meant…....

When Severus stepped inside Lily’s bedroom, his pulse increased for reasons he didn’t understand.

It was just a bedroom.

So what?

Why was he feeling so clammy?

Why were his hands trembling?

Why couldn’t he just relax?

Severus saw that Lily’s closet door was open and a large, folding file sat on the floor, which was nearly bursting with documents.

Ah……

Lily probably kept her medical records there.

Severus walked over and knelt down in Lily’s closet, carefully opening the folding file, he found the doctor’s report from Lily’s exam a few moments later.

Severus scanned it over, learning what he needed, and quickly slipped the paper back into place.

Severus had just finished stretching the elastic band over the folding file when his wand slipped out of his pocket and rolled towards the back of Lily’s closet.

Severus had just stood to go and retrieve his wand when a loud popping sound made his black eyes widen.

Footsteps……..

Oh no…….

Hiding behind the closet door, Severus watched as Lily came walking into the bedroom.

What was he going to do?!

Severus couldn’t apparate without his wand and if he moved, he would scare Lily and she would realize he was there.

That wouldn’t be awkward at all…………

No, Severus decided to stay perfectly still behind the closet door, hoping that Lily would either move to another room…. or go to take a shower…..or something and give him means to escape.

Severus Snape was not a man of exceptional luck.

Severus heard Lily walking towards the closet and he held his breath as Lily snaked her arm in and pulled a nightdress off of a hanger.

Severus’s eyes widened again as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down…..

Severus steadied his breath and closed his eyes.

Severus had all the opportunity in the world to watch Lily undress from his secret post in her closet, but he wouldn’t do that to his love.

No, that would be…..rude.

Bad.

Severus swallowed thickly as he heard the soft thud of clothes hitting the floor…..

A gentle noise as Lily passed the nightdress over her head……..

Severus was gritting his teeth so hard as he resisted the temptation of getting an eyeful of Lily that his cheeks were hurting when he finally heard the covers on the bed rustle as Lily climbed in.

Severus let out a silent sigh.

Good, she was going to sleep.

Severus would only have to wait a moment longer and while Lily dozed off, he would grab his wand and apparate away.

But Severus Snape really was a man of quite terrible luck.

Severus heard Lily’s breath hitch and a pang of worry went through his heart.

Was Lily in pain again?

Severus prepared himself to race out of the closet and rush to Lily’s side….

Severus knew he may have to…….

“Ohhh......Sevvv!” 

Lily’s cry was breathy and vulnerable as it escaped her pink lips and when he heard it, Severus’s eyes went wide.

Severus didn’t understand what was happening at first and his heart clenched in sympathy.

Lily was hurting so badly that she was calling out for him!

Right….?

Severus frowned as he heard soft sighs that didn’t sound pained at all come from Lily as she lay on the bed.

What was……?

Severus was still trying to be polite, but he had to find out what was going on.

Peering through the crack in the closet door, Severus’s black pupils dilated as he spied Lily on the bed, her red hair fanned out behind her, her eyes closed tightly, her back arched…..

Severus’s gaze ghosted over Lily’s hands and he could just make out over the mound of covers she had pushed aside that they were………

Oh…….

Severus’s mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Lily’s hands were down there at…...

Down there at……

“SSEEVV!” Lily mewled again and Severus’s manhood jumped in his trousers at her command, pushing against the constraints of the fabric as blood rushed to his groin.

From his secret position in the closet, Severus was breathing heavy right along with Lily as he watched in fascination while she worked herself over, consumed with thoughts of him.

Severus was in awe of the look on Lily’s face and he tried to memorize everything about her expression, watching her knit her brow, observing the way her pink lips parted and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of scarlet just before her toes curled and her thighs twitched as she cried out loudly, “SSSEVERUSSS!”

Lily slumped down in the bed, panting lightly with a gentle sigh.

Severus was so aroused that his mouth was gaping and his manhood ached.

If only Severus had already gotten closer……..

Severus would have given anything to charge forth from the closet and take Lily into his arms…..

Although the prospect of pleasing Lily as well as she had just pleased herself was daunting, Severus considered revealing himself when he noticed that Lily’s breathing had grown deep and rhythmic.

Lily’s eyes were still closed but her brow was relaxed……

Severus sighed raggedly.

She was asleep.

Good.

Drat!

Severus rummaged around in the closet as quietly as possible and found his wand.

Severus left the closet, carefully stepped over, and leaned over Lily to place a gentle kiss on her lips, then with a pop, he was gone.

Lily’s eyelids fluttered at the sound and she shivered in the cold, pulling the blankets closer in her sleep.

If only Severus was there with her…...

—————————————————————

While Lily lay dreaming of being securely in his arms, Severus gripped onto the bathroom sink in his chambers, groaning as he finished ridding himself of his unignorable arousal.

Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror and considered the events of the evening……

Yes, Severus still considered his errand successful.

Severus had learned more about Lily’s condition and he was confident that with that information, he could develop an appropriate and safe elixir, but his work was far from over.

If Lily wanted him…….. like that, then Severus was all too eager to please.

But…….how?

Severus decided he would have to find more books to study.

Or perhaps a teacher…..?

Once he washed up and laid down to sleep an hour later, Severus smirked to himself while he closed his eyes.

It no longer enraged Severus when he thought about Potter calling him names in front of everyone at the meeting.

Whatever~.

As far as Severus was concerned, he had already won the war between him and his rival.

After all, his victory had come straight from Lily’s lips…...

Lily had cried out ‘Oh, Severus!’ not ‘Oh, James!’.


	10. Chapter 10 - Girls in Green Dresses

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

By the middle of December, the first half of Hogwarts’s academic year was finished.

Severus’s work on his various assignments was coming along well…...

But the war was not.

At the end of the last day of class, Severus stood in Dumbledore’s office, giving his weekly report.

“........So where is the locket now?” Dumbledore asked Severus.

“With the dark lord, sir.” Severus nodded. “I am aware that he plans to place the locket in a sea cave with some sort of guardian…….What or whom that guardian will be, I do not currently know.”

Dumbledore shook his head. “This is grave news indeed…….Tom is one of the first known wizards to create a horcrux since Herpo the Foul...Such an act is barely comprehensible…..”

“......I’m afraid that’s not all, sir.” Severus continued.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and paused for a moment.

When Severus failed to speak, Dumbledore urged him, “.....Well? Go on.”

“There are at least two others……...possibly more.” Severus stated very matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Severus in shock. “Two other horcruxes? Possibly more?!”

“That is correct, sir.” Severus replied.

Dumbledore looked away from Severus and gazed off into space.

“To create a horcrux is practically unheard of, but to create many……” Dumbledore’s voice trailed off.

Severus remained silent.

“The locket is with Tom….alright…..Do you know any other information about the horcruxes? Anything at all?” Dumbledore asked Severus.

“About the others? No.” Severus replied. “About the locket? Perhaps I shall in time.” 

Dumbledore smiled down at his spy. “Excellent work, Severus. Believe me…..” Dumbledore said seriously as he leaned forward to speak, “As long as these objects exist……..any action, every action we take…..will all be in vain.” 

“Of course.” Severus nodded very solemnly.

Severus had been thinking the same thing, but hearing Dumbledore himself affirm that opinion somehow made the matter at hand even more concerning.

—————————————————————

Later that evening, while he sat in his chambers, Severus received a small, anonymous note which he immediately knew came from Lily as he recognized her handwriting.

Hello-

Is there any way you could come visit for Christmas? Would really like it, but I understand if not….

Severus put his quill to the paper and Lily’s ink vanished, then he quickly penned his own reply.

I’d be delighted.

Severus quickly sent the cryptic note back with an owl and he thought for a moment while the candlelight flickered in front of him on the chilly, winter night.

Severus’s black eyes wandered over to his invisibility cloak, which sat folded on a chair.

To spend the holiday with Lily and her family……..

What a gift that was!

Severus was the son of a mean, alcoholic father and a timid mother who was prone to long bouts of depression and melancholia.

Severus Snape had very few happy memories of his childhood.

A family holiday?

Well, Severus had certainly never experienced that before, but he was very much looking forward to doing so. 

—————————————————————

Over the next week, Severus spent much of his time pondering…….

Lily.

How to help her?

No matter how Severus altered the formula for Lily’s healing elixir, Severus always found that something was off….it just wasn’t ready yet.

The muggle doctor’s notes had been vague and Lily’s true diagnosis was apparently not yet known, so Severus was having to experiment with the formula for his healing elixir.

With Christmas only days away, Severus knew he would have to find an alternate gift for Lily.

What was that going to be?

On the long nights when Severus laid alone in his bed, he often stared into space and contemplated his other debacle…....

Making love to Lily…….

It was apparent from the kisses that they had shared, from the way their relationship had progressed, and by what Severus had witnessed and overheard while he was trapped in Lily’s closet, that the day was coming soon.

Severus welcomed it, but it also terrified him.

Severus didn’t know how to be loved, he didn’t know how to love, not really, and he certainly didn’t know how to make love…..

Everything that Severus knew about love, he had learned from Lily.

Lily was the only one who had ever shown Severus true kindness and acceptance, Lily was his first friend, his first kiss, his first……

Well, she would be his first……

Severus should have just gone to Lily and asked if they could find their way together but Severus felt that would make him look weak.

Severus reflected on everything that he had done, everything he had risked and everything he had given up so that Lily would see him as a worthy, potential mate……

There was no way that Severus Snape would emasculate himself by showing his precious Lily that he had no idea what to do when it came to sex.

Severus frowned as he wondered…..

What were the right things to do?

What were the wrong things to do?

Could he potentially hurt Lily in any way?

Did her condition make it dangerous?

Severus always felt his anxiety on the subject rise when he spent time researching the formula for Lily’s elixir.

Staring down at the book page that detailed the ins and outs of female anatomy, Severus felt like he was looking into a void.

……..Where did he even start?

Unlike most young men his age, Severus had never viewed any form of pornography and he had always excused himself from any conversations that his friends had about sex.

Those conversations made Severus uncomfortable and any form of pornography, written, filmed, printed…...Severus found distasteful and demeaning.

Severus really had no curiosity about the subject whatsoever and he had no real desire outside of Lily.

Although, if there were a magazine printed about Lily, just for him, that she willingly presented Severus with, well……

Then Severus would be more than happy to take a look~.

Severus resigned himself to a grim fact…..

The best way to learn anything was by taking lessons and to take lessons in sex, Severus Snape needed to find a tutor.

—————————————————————

Desperate for advice about presents for women and matters of sex, Severus turned to the person he felt was most qualified to offer help.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius declined to share any of his most intimate knowledge with Severus but he did direct him to a more suitable teacher on the subject.

As for a proper gift, Severus had lied to Lucius and stated he was looking for something to give to his mother. Lucius promptly recommended that Severus go to Juliet’s and Tilly’s, a new, premier jewelry shop that had just opened up in Diagon Alley.

When Severus, disguised by a heavy coat and a tall hat, went into the shop, he nearly fainted at the price tags.

How much did Lucius Malfoy think an untenured Hogwarts professor was paid?

Still, Severus respected his friends’ opinion and managed to find a small but beautiful, gold filigree bracelet that he could afford, which he bought for Lily.

The shop was bustling and after Severus paid and walked out, he noticed there were throngs of women happily chattering away with each other as they admired the shop’s display windows.

Severus silently noted that other women certainly seemed fond of the shop’s goods…….

Severus was hopeful that Lily would enjoy her new bracelet.

Severus was scheduled to meet his sex instructor in Knockturn Alley an hour later and as he made his way there, he smirked to himself.

Surely Severus would walk away from his lesson with the knowledge he was seeking.

Surely he would……..

Lucius Malfoy was a man of good tastes, after all.

————————————————————-

Well……

……….About jewelry, anyway.

“Sure you’re ready for this, love?” A female voice asked.

Severus nodded as he sat stiffly in a chair above the bar in Knockturn Alley, clutching his trailing robe nervously.

The woman in front of him, who worked as the evening barmaid in the establishment below, began to unbutton her dress.

But as more and more of her skin was revealed, Severus felt an uncomfortable turning in his stomach.

This was wrong.

This was the wrong way……..

Sitting there, staring at the woman who was disrobing to give him a hands-on lesson, Severus was not aroused.

All Severus felt was disgust.

Severus was disgusted with himself, he was disgusted that this woman was not Lily…… and it was nearly making him sick.

“Stop!” Severus cried, just before the woman revealed her breasts to him. “Please…...stop.”

The barmaid frowned at Severus and watched him put a hand over his face and sigh.

“Alright, love. Calm down, it’s alright.” The woman said gently while she fastened the buttons on her dress.

“I…...I didn’t mean to waste your time.” Severus said quietly. “I was hoping to learn….but I’m afraid I just can’t….not like this…..”

“That’s alright.” The woman said kindly, smiling as she sat down a few feet away from Severus on the bed, facing him.

The dark-haired woman was still eager to help.

Anything for one of Voldemort’s followers…... 

“We don’t have to do anything for me to teach you, we’ll just trade places.” The woman grinned, raising an eyebrow at Severus. “Look, you be the student now and I’ll be the professor…….What would you like to know?”

Severus took his hand away from his face and cleared his throat.

Even just to research, Severus couldn’t look at, couldn’t touch, couldn’t feel for another woman besides Lily.

Severus knew that as terrible as it was going to be to sit and have a very frank discussion about sex with a practical stranger, it would surely be less terrible than being alone with Lily and embarrassing himself.

—————————————————————

On the twenty-fourth of December, Severus threw on his invisibility cloak and went to meet Lily along a road close to Hogwarts.

To Severus’s surprise, Lily was waiting for him beside of a muggle car.

Severus’s gaze was quickly taken away from the car and fastened to Lily.

Severus admired the dress that Lily was wearing……

The dress looked decades old, or at least, the style of it did, made from dark green velvet, tailored through the body, with a white lace collar, and a full skirt……

Severus could see the outline of several fluffy layers of chiffon jutting out elegantly from Lily’s hemline.

When Severus glanced at Lily’s legs he couldn’t help but notice……

Was she wearing stockings?

Severus was just wearing one of his simple, white, button-up shirts and black trousers.

While he looked at Lily, Severus began to feel underdressed.

“I’m here.” Severus called out.

Lily’s face lit up in a smile and she looked around blindly.

Lily remained silent, but she opened the car door for Severus since she couldn’t see him.

Severus climbed in and closed the door while Lily walked around, sat in the driver’s seat, and started the car.

“The car’s charmed, my house is too, don’t worry, we’re safe.” Lily smiled.

Upon hearing that, Severus removed his invisibility cloak and sat his small bag in the backseat of the car.

Lily glanced over at Severus and smiled.

Severus noticed that she glanced again…..

“Your dress is lovely.” Severus said.

Severus immediately wanted to slap himself.

Your dress is lovely?!?

That was the best he could do?!

“Thanks, Sev.” Lily smiled. “You look very handsome.”

Severus struggled not to puff out his chest at Lily’s compliment.

A little while later, as they turned down the street where Lily’s childhood home stood, Severus felt an overwhelming surge of anxiety.

Sure, Severus had been a frequent visitor to Lily’s home when they were children, so he already knew Lily’s family.

But…….

This was so very different…..

What if Severus accidentally offended them?

What if—-

“Come on, Sev.” Lily smiled as she parked the car.

Severus blinked while Lily giggled at the horrified expression on Severus’s face.

“They’re muggles, not monsters. It’s cold, let’s go inside.” Lily chided.

Severus slowly got out of the car and collected his and Lily’s bags and followed her up to the house.

Right……..

They were muggles, not monsters.

And Severus was just………

Oh dear.

—————————————————————

As soon as Lily opened the door, the smells of cinnamon, pine, and cranberry hit Severus in the face as a warm rush enveloped him and Lily while heat bled out of the house and into the cold, December air.

“Lily-flower!” Mrs. Evans exclaimed, her eyes widening and a happy smile curving her lips as she rushed to meet her daughter at the door.

Severus stood back awkwardly while Lily’s mother gave her a loving hug.

To Severus’s shock, Mrs. Evans let go of Lily after a moment and turned to him, “And you’ve brought your gentleman friend, Lily! It’s so good to see you, Severus! You’re all grown up now.”

Severus’s black eyes widened as Lily’s mother embraced him just as warmly, as if he were returning home after a long journey.

Severus froze at the contact.

A mother’s hug was not something that Severus was accustomed to…..

Mrs. Evans pulled back and smiled at Severus along with Lily as she ushered them inside, “We’re very happy you could be with us! Lily’s told us so much about you!”

“Mother!” Lily exclaimed, furrowing her brow at her mother’s enthusiasm.

“She….has?” Severus asked.

Things were moving so fast and so well it was almost dizzying to Severus.

“Come in, dears! Come in! Lily, Petunia’s out back with Vernon, and Lily, your father’s asleep by the television, so try not to wake him.” Mrs. Evans called as she walked through the den to the kitchen.

Severus saw Lily roll her eyes at the mention of Petunia and Vernon.

“Of course.” Lily called quietly, leading Severus by his hand as they followed Lily’s mother into the kitchen.

—————————————————————-

A short time later, the meal was served and Severus sat beside Lily for his first family Christmas Eve dinner.

The atmosphere was warm and friendly, light-hearted and cozy…….

Severus wasn’t used to such an environment, but Lily kept giving him reassuring smiles and he gradually felt more at ease.

The Evans family preferred to open their gifts on Christmas morning.

After dinner, everyone sat watching a couple muggle Christmas programs on television before heading to bed.

Lily’s parents went to their room, Petunia went to hers, Vernon went to the guest bedroom in the basement…..and Severus found that he was very grateful to have been given the guest room right across from Lily’s bedroom.

“Goodnight, Sev.” Lily grinned, looking at Severus before she disappeared into her room.

“Goodnight.” Severus nodded, opening the door and walking in to his room as well.

Severus sighed to himself as he sat down on the bed.

Looking around, Severus marveled at how clean and comfortable Lily’s home was.

The Evans residence wasn’t anything like the house that Severus had grown up in and Severus appreciated that.

Severus readied himself to go to bed and get some sleep, but across the hallway, in her own room, Lily was very busy……

Lily opened her overnight bag and pulled out a new nightgown she had recently purchased.

The gown was long, with just a bit of lace around the neckline, which complimented the vivid, green satin.

Lily wanted something a little fancier than her usual, cotton nightdress for the evening……

Sitting down in front of her vanity mirror, Lily began to brush her hair and she checked her reflection to make certain that she looked presentable.

With an anxious sigh, Lily rose very quietly and opened her door.

Taking care to creep soundlessly across the hallway, Lily walked over to Severus’s room, opened the door, and slipped inside without making a single noise.

Severus had just laid down in bed but his black eyes widened when Lily stepped into his room and closed the door behind herself.

“Hello……” Severus managed to croak, trying not to let his voice sound strangled as he contemplated the situation, his dark eyes roaming over Lily as she stood there in her beautiful new nightdress.

“Hey, Sev~.” Lily replied with a smile.

Severus sat up as Lily walked towards him and suddenly, sleep was the last thing on his mind…..


	11. Chapter 11 - Of Mice and Women

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

Severus swallowed thickly as Lily silently walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

Wordlessly, Severus pulled the blankets down and Lily crawled under the covers next to him.

Lily turned on her side, putting her back to Severus and Severus instinctively curled around her, breathing in the scent of her hair as they laid there in silence.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Lily whispered.

Not that she had actually tried………

“We have to be quiet…..” Severus replied in his low voice. “But I’m glad that you’re here.”

Severus could hear the smile in Lily’s voice as she asked, “Glad I’m here? Sev, I’m glad you’re here…...that you’ve come…...that you’re with us for Christmas…….I’m really, really glad.”

Their words to each other were awkward as they danced around the obvious subject at hand.

Both Severus and Lily were nervous and their hearts beat fast in their chests as they each silently contemplated what to do next.

The tension in the air was nearly tangible.

Falling asleep accidentally on the couch with one another was something, yes, but the intimacy of sharing a bed, even if only innocently at first, held a different weight entirely.

Severus surmised that Lily was waiting for him to take direction.

Severus’s nature was subtle, and so, he followed his intuition and raised his hand, placing it gently on Lily’s hip.

Severus was eager to see Lily’s reaction before he tried anything more brash.

Lily relaxed under Severus’s hand and when he heard a soft sigh escape her lips, his black eyes sparkled in the darkness.

Trying not to let his fingers tremble, Severus eyed Lily as he let his hand slip down to her thigh.

With a feather soft touch, Severus ghosted his fingertips over Lily’s leg, stroking her through the green satin of her nightdress.

Lily’s happy sigh turned into a needy whimper and when Severus heard the sound, he propped himself up from where he lay to glance down at Lily.

When Severus saw that Lily’s eyes were closed and her pink lips were parted, he stopped his ministrations and took his hand away, again wanting to see how Lily reacted.

Did she really like it?

……….His touch?

Would she miss it if it disappeared?

There, in the darkness of the bedroom, Lily opened her eyes and her bright, green stare bore into Severus as she whispered softly, “Please don’t stop…….”

Severus’s face remained unchanged but he felt like his heart and his body were ten times lighter when he heard the declaration of want and consent fall from Lily’s lips.

Severus bent his head down and pressed his lips to Lily’s.

Their kiss was immediately hungry and passionate.

Lily wasted no time in tangling her thin fingers in Severus’s black hair.

The simple motion made Severus want to growl.

Severus felt blood rush to his groin as Lily rolled onto her back and moved the sheets aside to pull him down even closer……..

———————————————————

Lily and Severus had never been fortunate enough to have an easy path with their love and it seemed that even on that night, seemingly safe in Lily’s house, cuddled together in one another’s arms, they would again experience unrest.

The night was cold and just outside, a small mouse shivered as he scurried along the frozen, stone street.

The Evans’ home was still warm from the fireplace that had been burning inside only an hour ago and the little mouse stood up on his hind legs at the comforting heat that radiated from the building.

It took several minutes for the tiny mouse to scurry along the outside of Lily’s house, but eventually, the mouse found a minuscule crack in the wall, through which, he happily made his way inside……

————————————————————

However, inside the house, another mouse was also scurrying about, only this mouse was much bigger and this mouse was wearing a bathrobe and curlers.

Petunia frowned as she quietly approached the guest room door.

Petunia was certain that she heard footsteps in the hallway only a few moments ago.

Petunia could hear her mother and father and snoring, so that meant…..

The noise had to be Lily going to see that awful boy.

Petunia pressed her ear against the door and when she heard the soft rustling sounds of sheets sliding and lips meeting lips, she frowned.

Yes, she had been right.

Petunia grabbed hold of the door handle and yanked it open to catch her perfect little sister misbehaving…….

—————————————————————

Back inside the bedroom, Severus paused his kiss with Lily only for a moment when he felt something tugging at his shirt.

Wrenching himself away from the sweet entrapment of Lily’s lips, Severus blinked when he saw Lily fumbling with the bottom buttons on his nightshirt from where she lay.

Severus drew in a breath.

“Lily……..Are you certain this is what you want? Are you sure I’m what you want?” Severus asked Lily very seriously.

“Don’t you want me, Sev?” Lily replied.

Severus’s breath hitched.

Did he want her…..?

Severus felt his member twitch in his trousers from the way Lily was gazing at him, so soft and trusting………

The heated blush on Lily’s cheeks made Severus want to groan, but he forced himself to ignore that urge. 

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Lily.” Severus replied, not managing to completely conceal how rough and husky his low voice had become. 

Lily enjoyed the sound.

“I’m waiting on you, Sev…...” Lily smirked, managing to undo a couple buttons on Severus’s nightshirt.

“Your parents are here.” Severus whispered, his eyes wide as Lily worked her way up, trying to expose his chest.

Severus had been preparing for his first night with Lily, but he had never dreamed that she would come to him now………

On a family holiday.

In her childhood home.

With her mother, father, sister, and Vernon Dursley in the house……

Still, Severus certainly wasn’t going to refuse.

“We’ll be quiet….Trust me…..” Lily whispered as she continued to unbutton Severus’s nightshirt, managing to get a good look at his bare chest.

Lily took a minute and gazed at Severus.

Severus wanted to crawl in a hole and hide from embarrassment.

Severus had never been very confident and he certainly wasn’t about his body.

Severus was slim and fit, but he was pale and his muscles were thin and slender, not bulky and heavy the way he imagined they should be.

If there would have been a way for Severus to be with Lily while never being naked in front of her, he would have gladly pursued that option.

Despite what Severus thought, Lily looked pleased at what she saw.

Severus flinched as Lily lifted her hands and traced gentle patterns over Severus’s pale chest with her fingertips.

Lily smiled.

Severus hung his head and closed his eyes.

“You’re really handsome, Sev.”

Lily’s words almost broke Severus.

“......W-What?” Severus asked, opening his black eyes to look down at Lily.

Lily looked so beautiful, laying there with her red hair fanned out behind her and the moonlight streaming in through the window, across her porcelain skin that Severus had to concentrate very hard to hear what she was saying.

“I said you’re really handsome. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that before, Sev....” Lily smiled reassuringly up at her soon-to-be lover. “.....Now seems like a good time.”

Severus’s pale cheeks blushed and he stuttered for words, clearing his throat. “I…..I…..!!”

The words that Severus found were wrenched from his throat and replaced by a dry gasp as Lily dared to brush her fingers over the very apparent bulge in Severus’s trousers.

Lily’s eyes widened at the noise and she withdrew her hand as she whispered, “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No…..no, not at all.” Severus croaked, trying to steady his low voice.

Severus hadn’t been expecting Lily to just reach out and…..

“You’ve had a look at me, when is it my turn?” Severus asked.

“Your turn?!” Lily scoffed, grinning as she opened her mouth in shock, pretending to be angry. “I didn’t see anything! Just your open shirt!”

Severus ignored the taunt that Lily threw at him and he crawled to sit in front of her on the bed.

Severus leaned over and kissed Lily’s pale knee, keeping eye contact with Lily.

Severus felt like his heart would surely explode as Lily slowly parted her legs.

Severus tried to ignore the overwhelming heat that flamed through his body as Lily laid there, open and beckoning him, her bright green eyes fixed studying him, asking him silently…..,,,

Lily’s love and Lily’s want was a better present for Severus than anything that money could buy.

But Severus didn’t want to rush, Severus wanted to take his time, to take their time…..

Severus was determined to please Lily and to experience her to the fullest extent.

Severus took Lily’s leg in his hand and pressed another kiss to the inside of her knee and as he did, he heard her inhale sharply.

She liked that?

Good.

So did he.

Severus held Lily’s gaze in his own as he grasped her thigh in his hands, slowly moving down, pressing soft kisses against her porcelain skin, drawing ever closer towards her heated center.

Lily’s breath became more ragged as Severus kissed his way down and he enjoyed hearing her struggle, squirming underneath him with anticipation.

Severus memorized the way Lily’s chest rose and fell with more force, he relished how her thigh twitched and quivered in his hand with each touch of his lips and the sway he held over Lily made Severus brave…….

Severus could resist no longer, he performed a small act of selfishness.

Only an inch away from Lily’s womanhood, Severus could no longer resist tasting his love, and he opened his mouth, nipping Lily sharply on her inner thigh.

A high-pitched cry left Lily’s lips at the assault and before Severus could protest, Lily instinctively bent her knee, squeezing Severus so tightly that he became trapped, surrounded by Lily’s creamy thighs, his mouth nearly smashed into her panties.

It was the happiest imprisonment that Severus would ever know.

Lily’s heart beat faster as Severus stared up at her, his dark gaze unusually warm and gentle, his eyes hazy with something that Lily was unfamiliar with……….

Lily blushed as Severus remarked in his slow, low voice, “So much for being quiet…..”

As he spoke, Severus’s hot breath blew directly into Lily’s womanhood, covered only her panties, and her mouth went dry at the sensation.

“Sev,” Lily said, swallowing hard. “I need…….I……”

Lily gradually loosened her grip on Severus’s neck and her thighs rested on his shoulders as his hands slid under the layers of sheets and satin to cradle her bottom.

“Tell me what you need.” Severus purred.

Lily’s emerald gaze was held captive in Severus’s onyx stare.

Anything Lily wanted, Severus would do it……

Anything Lily needed, Severus would make sure she received…….

And received……

And received……

“Severus,” Lily breathed.

“Yes?” Severus asked, his insides shaking with anticipation.

It was at that moment that the two mice appeared.

The little mouse from outside had found a tiny crack in the wall under the bed and he scurried into the guest room, hopping up onto the bedpost behind Severus just as Lily was about to speak.

“I…….AAAHH!” Lily squealed.

Lily wasn’t frightened off mice, but she was quite startled at the small animal’s sudden appearance and she instinctively kicked her foot out at the little animal, sending him sailing across the room towards the door.

A split second after the little mouse had announced himself, the mouse with curlers flung open the door and pointed triumphantly at Severus and Lily.

“Ah-haAAAGGGHH!” Petunia screamed.

It was over in an instant and only afterwards did Severus realize exactly what happened.

There was a mouse.

Lily kicked it.

The mouse landed right in Petunia’s face.

Lily scrambled up from the bed and slammed the door shut behind her while she and Petunia shrieked over and over in the hallway.

Heavy footsteps came storming down the hall as Lily’s mother and father woke up and raced out of their room to see what was wrong.

Downstairs, Vernon Dursley slept through the entire event while Severus laid awake, listening outside the door with his heart pounding, alternating between unignorable arousal and unimaginable terror at what Lily’s parents would say.

Lily and Severus were fortunate that Petunia was so startled and frightened she couldn’t manage to tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans what Lily had been doing.

And the little mouse scratched his way down the inside of Petunia’s nightgown and scampered down the hallway to flee into another crack in the wall, unharmed…...

—————————————————————

Eventually, the tumultuous night passed and Christmas morning dawned.

Severus thought the previous evening’s dinner had been pleasant but in his opinion, Christmas morning was even more enjoyable.

Gifts were opened, the house was warmed by the scent of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven, and just before lunch time, Severus found himself sitting beside Lily, while her parents chatted in the living room and Petunia danced with Vernon to the radio in the den.

“Thank you so much, Sev! It’s beautiful!” Lily smiled, admiring her new, gold bracelet.

Severus gave Lily a wry smile.

Lily’s words and her expression seemed genuine….

Severus was happy that Lily really liked her gift.

“I know it’s only a cauldron…….” Lily said with a pout, frowning down at the new piece of shipment she had purchased for Severus, which he held in his hands.

“.......What?” Severus asked, finding himself almost pulled into a trance by Lily’s lips as images of the night danced unexpectedly through his mind. “Oh…..no….thanks. Thank you, I’ve been needing a new one.”

“Sev, you are really hard to buy for.” Lily said with emphasis. “I had no idea what to get you. You’re not really a ‘stuff’ person.”

Severus blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t really like anything!” Lily laughed.

“That’s not true.” Severus replied thoughtfully.

Didn’t like anything?

Severus liked lots of things…..

Severus liked power, respect, magic, discipline, attention to detail……

And most of all, Severus liked Lily~.

“Not things that can be…..you know, presents.” Lily shrugged.

Severus was going to reply but Lily spoke first, “Your birthday’s coming up soon, Sev. Just another ten days or so.”

Severus was surprised that Lily remembered.

Severus had never really had his birthday celebrated and so, he never paid the day much attention.

“Yes, twelve days to be exact.” Severus replied.

“Then I want you to do something for me.” Lily replied, raising an eyebrow at Severus.

“Anything…” Severus answered honestly.

“I want you to find something I can get you for your birthday, something you really want.” Lily grinned.

“But….” Severus started to say.

“Think about it, Sev.” Lily smiled. “You’ve got twelve days.”

Lily leaned in and kissed Severus sweetly on the lips, taking advantage of a moment when no one was looking.

Severus resisted the urge to pull Lily close and deeen their kiss so they could pick up where they left off the previous night…….but he knew it wasn’t the right time.

Obviously…..

Still, though, didn’t take twelve days for Severus Snape to make his choice.

Sitting there beside Lily on Christmas morning, Severus realized what he wanted Lily to give him for his birthday.

Actually, Severus would have to do something first, though…...

Severus needed to go back to Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12 - Red heads and warm beds

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

After Christmas, Severus and Lily had barely made it back to Hogwarts before Voldemort summoned Severus.

Severus grew anxious when his dark mark began to burn.

Oh dear……

Lily frowned at the tense expression on Severus’s face as he apparated away.

While he rushed to Voldemort’s side, Severus’s mind raced as furiously as his body.

The house and car were supposed to have been charmed…….

Did someone see them anyway?

Did Voldemort know….?

Was Lily in danger?

Had Severus jeopardized his position?

Perhaps not…….

Upon his arrival, Severus found Voldemort seated in a large room.

Voldemort appeared to be busy conducting a meeting with several of his high-ranking followers.

The subjects being discussed in the meeting did not concern Severus or Lily and when Severus realized that, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief……

In fact, no one even acknowledged Severus’s presence until Voldemort happened to glance over at the time.

With an irritated snarl, Voldemort looked over, saw Severus, and snapped. “Severus!”

“My lord?” Severus asked as Voldemort beckoned him over.

Severus walked over to Voldemort and watched as Voldemort pushed a small box into his hands. 

“Use the portkey in the other room and go! Now! Deliver my locket to Odessa, that will keep it safe....But you must go now! I’m….I mean, you’re already late! Hurry!” 

“Of course…..yes, my lord.” Severus said with a quick bow before he darted into the other room and quickly used the portkey.

Just holding the box, Severus could feel the ominous weight of the horcrux, as if it were pulling on his very soul……

In a flash, Severus found that his surroundings had changed and he noticed that he had been transported to a seaside cave.

Severus assumed that the cave was the locket’s hiding place which Voldemort had been hinting at.

Severus was secretly pleased with his mission.

Now Severus would be able to tell Dumbledore the exact location of at least one horcrux.

That still wasn’t a weapon, but it was a start……..

Severus looked down at the box in his hands.

Deliver the locket to Odessa…..

Severus glanced around the black water and frowned.

Odessa…….

So, was Voldemort referring to the cave itself as Odessa?

If that was so, why had Voldemort been in such a rush?

Was the cave going to disappear?

Severus scowled as he thought.

There was nothing in the cave but water and sand…...

Where was Severus supposed to leave the locket?

Dropping the locket in the sand didn’t seem secure.

Throwing the locket in the water seemed daft.

Severus was almost disappointed in Voldemort.

Why hadn’t the great Tom Riddle planned something more elaborate?

“.........Tom?”

Severus didn’t hear a splash or a swell in the water.

There was no noise to announce that Severus was no longer alone, there was just a simple question that rang out.

Severus quickly turned in the direction of the voice and his brow furrowed as he found himself looking back at…….

Lily?

There, staring up at him from the water, was a woman with long, thick, flame red hair, tied up in elaborate braids.

The black water of the cave made the woman’s pale skin glow as her unnaturally bright green eyes gazed quizzically at Severus.

Once Severus studied the woman for a moment, he knew that no, she was definitely not Lily.

However, the woman in the water resembled Lily so strongly that Severus couldn’t help but feel strangely…….at ease.

The woman’s face was fair and her skin shimmered with droplets of water.

When Severus failed to respond, the woman narrowed her eyes at him and asked, “Where is Tom?”

Tom…….

Severus finally realized who the woman was asking about and he cleared his throat before he spoke, “Tom?........’Tom’ is not here. My name is Severus Snape, I’m one of Tom’s servants.”

The woman scowled angrily.

Severus watched as the water in the cave began to rock violently, as if in response to the woman’s rage as she hissed, “Tom refused to come himself?! So he sent a boy in his place?! Tom may fancy himself a king among men but he is still not a god among worlds! Go then, boy, and tell Tom that the ocean won’t overlook his disrespect! Tell Tom that-“

Severus watched anxiously as the woman grew more enraged by the second.

Severus felt a wet spray from the water as furious waves rose dangerously along the sand and smashed against his feet, threatening to pull him into the sea.

But fortunately, Severus Snape was a clever man.

In an attempt to assuage the woman in front of him, Severus opened the box and held the locket up.

As soon as the woman saw the locket, her rage vanished and a beautiful smile illuminated her fair face. 

“This is the locket of Salazar Slytherin.” Severus said very seriously. “The dark-....er…..’Tom’.....ordered me to bring it here…...It is a cursed object, the weight it imposes on one’s soul is extraordinary.”

“What does that matter? I am free from the burdens of man.” The woman replied, not taking her green eyes off the locket.

While the woman admired the locket, Severus frowned, “.......Are you Odessa?”

“No, I am water, nothing more, nothing less.” The woman smirked challengingly.

Severus remained calm and ignored the woman’s taunt, but he asked a better question. “Is your name Odessa?”

“I have been called by many names.” The woman shrugged. “But yes, that has been one of them.”

Severus struggled not to grimace.

So…..Voldemort must have decided that leaving his horcrux in a guarded cave was foolish and instead, he had chosen a living guardian……

Severus knew this would complicate things for the Order…..but at the moment, he was out of options.

Severus walked over and offered the locket to the woman.

The woman eyed Severus with her emerald stare and smiled.

Slowly, the woman turned in the water and put her back to Severus, then she gathered her massive volume of red hair in her hands and lifted it aside, waiting.

Severus felt a bit uncomfortable, but he had watched his mother do that with his father once before and so, he unclsped the locket, bent forward, and fastened it around Odessa’s neck.

The woman let out a deep sigh once Severus finished and she turned back around to face him directly.

Severus frowned as the woman looked into his eyes for a moment, then he watched tears start to roll down her cheeks and it hurt him to see.

As he watched the woman weep, it made Severus feel like Lily was crying……

To Severus’s surprise, the woman raised her hand and plucked a single strand of flame red hair from her head.

It was an impossibly long, and unusually thick hair……..

The woman stretched out her hand, offering Severus her strand of hair, but when Severus took it from her, the woman whispered quietly, “Sometimes, when a flower wilts, a single drop of water makes it bloom once more.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus asked, furrowing his brow.

“Why are you listening?” The woman replied.

Severus remained silent and he pocketed the hair but when he looked up, the woman was gone.

No splash……

No ripple……

Just gone.

Severus looked around over the calm water.

With no trace of the woman or the locket, Severus used the portkey and returned to the Death Eater meeting.

As Severus walked into the room, Voldemort looked up at him and asked, “The locket is with Odessa?”

“Yes, my lord.” Severus nodded.

“Excellent work!” Voldemort nodded quickly and then turned back to speaking with Lucius and Rodolphus, who were still gathered around him.

Since Voldemort had not asked about the hair, Severus decided to take it to Dumbledore.

Perhaps Dumbledore could use it somehow, to forge a path.

Dumbledore had tasked Severus with finding a weapon, an edge……

So far, Severus only had a name and a hair.

But that was something, at least.

—————————————————————

The following day, Severus took a break from all of his work and returned to Diagon Alley.

For his birthday, Lily was going to give Severus what he truly wanted, but ironically, that meant that Severus would have to make a purchase first…..

Once Severus reached Diagon Alley, he quickly made his way to Juliet's and Tilly’s, again wearing his top hat and overcoat to disguise his face.

Under the high collar of his coat and the shadow of his hat, Severus was unrecognizable to everyone as his true self, but Juliet and Tilly remembered their mysterious customer right away.

“Good day to you, sir!” Juliet chimed.

“We thank you for coming back!” Tilly echoed behind her.

Severus nodded as he walked up to the counter.

Juliet smiled kindly at Severus. “I trust the recipient liked her gift?”

“She did, yes, the bracelet was very nice.” Severus nodded.

Juliet exchanged a knowing glance with Tilly and then she looked back to Severus. “Alright, then, sir! What can we help you with this time? Another gift for your mum, perhaps~?”

“No, not today.” Severus mumbled. “I…...I’m looking for a…….ring.”

Severus’s voice was already low and he whispered the last word so softly that it was inaudible. 

Juliet blinked. “Sorry…...you’re looking for what?”

“A….ring.” Severus whispered again.

“Sir, I want to help ya, really, I do…..but you’ve got to tell me what you need.” Juliet coaxed, leaning in to better hear Severus.

“A ring!” Severus hissed in irritation.

Juliet squealed and put her hand over her mouth in shock and delight.

To Severus’s dismay, he had spoken so loudly that Tilly had heard him too and both women giggled as they looked at each other.

When Juliet sensed her customer’s discomfort, she cleared her throat and composed herself, “Very well, sir, follow me this way and I’ll show you the lot. We have many beautiful things that any lucky lady would be happy to receive.” 

Severus’s heart pounded as he followed Juliet to the side of the shop where rows and rows of engagement rings were proudly displayed.

While he shopped, Severus wished that Voldemort had never existed.

Severus wished that Lucius could have come with him and helped him choose the best ring for Lily.

Severus wished that he and Lily didn’t have to sneak around, although, regardless, Severus would have still come back to the shop in disguise.

The last thing that Severus wanted was for a student to pass by and spot Professor Snape shopping for an engagement ring.

————————————————————

Severus made his purchase.

It was a simple ring, gold, with a modest diamond in the center, surrounded by Juliet and Tilly’s signature filigree design.

Lily had gone on a road trip with her girlfriends to Dublin for a few days. 

Though Severus hated that he and Lily had to be apart, it did give him some time to complete the lesson plans for his upcoming classes, refine the formula for Lily’s healing elixir, and attempt to research the new guardian of Slytherin’s locket.

During that time though, Lily’s ring never left Severus’s person, even when he slept, he stored the ring securely in the breast pocket of his nightshirt.

Lily arrived back at her apartment on New Year’s Eve and Severus eagerly accepted her invitation to dinner, apparating into her small dining room just an hour later.

“Hey Sev!” Lily greeted Severus from the kitchen once he arrived. 

“Hello.” Severus smiled at Lily in spite of himself when he saw how beautiful she looked in her plaid half apron and how truly happy she seemed to see him again.

“It won’t be long and the food will be ready.” Lily informed Severus while she bustled around her little kitchen.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Severus asked, trying not to stare at her bottom as Lily bent over to open the oven.

“Well…...do you think you can stir a pot?” Lily challenged, glancing over her shoulder, across her curtain of red hair to smirk at Severus.

“Yes…...I think I can manage that.” Severus replied in his low, slow voice.

Lily put the finishing details on what she was baking while Severus stood beside her, skillfully stirring the soup that was cooking on the stove.

In happy silence, they worked together for a while and Severus had to admit……

He normally hated cooking, but he found himself feeling rather sad when dinner was finally ready.

—————————————————————

Severus and Lily ate their dinner together and afterwards they sat in Lily’s living room, watching the muggle broadcast of the live New Year’s Eve countdown on television.

“I don’t know why you insist on….....this.” Severus grumbled, nodding at the television.

Severus and Lily had grown far more comfortable with each other and how they sat on the sofa showed that.

When Lily had first moved into her apartment, Severus and Lily always sat by side, then gradually, they began to sit closer and closer……..

While they watched the holiday broadcast, Severus was sitting on the far right side of the couch, laid back, and Lily was cuddled up on his chest with her legs stretched out over his.

Severus had his arms wrapped loosely but securely around Lily and he held her close.

“I like ‘this’, Sev.” Lily laughed. “I’ve watched this program every year for as long as I can remember and I’m not going to stop anytime soon, so you best get used to it.”

Severus made a noise of irritation in his throat but Lily glanced up at him with a bright smile.

Severus looked down at Lily and when he saw the smile on her beautiful face, he felt his heart catch in his chest…….

As much as Severus detested the muggle world and everything about it, somehow Lily’s smile made it all bearable……

Severus sighed when another commercial break began and he shifted underneath Lily.

Lily blinked up at him and sat up a bit, “Is your arm falling asleep?”

“No, It’s fine.” Severus said once he readjusted himself.

Once he was settled, Severus focused his black gaze on Lily as he ordered, “Lay on me.”

Severus’s voice was low and rich and the command he uttered made Lily shiver.

Severus spoke so coldly, so confidently…..and yet, all the while, Lily knew that if she refused, it would break Severus.

But Lily wasn’t about to refuse…….

“As you wish, Professor~.” Lily grinned, moving back to cuddle against Severus’s chest once more.

Severus blinked.

“Are you trying to give me cheek, Miss Evans?” Severus asked Lily, deciding to play along.

“That depends~.” Lily giggled. “Are you asking for it, Professor?”

Lily laughed at the blush that suddenly covered Severus’s face when he realized how that question could be interpreted………

Lily looked back at the television but Severus smirked.

Severus glanced down at Lily once more and his eyes traveled over the curves of her hips and breasts…...

Severus felt bravery creep up his spine.

Lily’s eyes widened as she heard Severus speak in his low, rich voice as his long fingers began to stroke her side in a slow, deliberate motion.

“.......Suppose that I am?”

Severus was terrified, what if Lily said no?

What if he offended her and she threw him out?

Lily was shocked…….she had imagined that….

That………

His birthday…….

Severus wanted her like this?

Right then?

In her lounge clothes?

Lily didn’t realize it, Severus couldn’t care less about what she was wearing.

Lily could have been naked or in a ballgown or in a paper sack…….it wouldn’t have changed Severus’s attitude towards her at all.

Lily Evans was the one thing that Severus Snape wanted most in the world, regardless of anything else.

And as Lily raised herself up and pushed her lips against Severus’s, Severus locked his arms around her tightly, as if a sudden flood was coming to try and sweep her away forever.

Suddenly, the television program became background noise as their kiss grew intense at shocking speed.

Severus cupped Lily’s face in his hands and Lily gripped onto his shoulders.

Lily squealed as Severus gathered her into his arms and stood from the couch, carrying her into her bedroom as easily as if she were a doll.

Severus laid Lily down on the bed, and suddenly, they were engulfed by a whirlwind of clothes as they hastily disrobed each other.

Robes, shirt, pants, socks, underwear, bra, panties……

Neither Severus nor Lily had time to be self conscious and once they were both completely undressed, they looked at each other for a moment.

Both Severus and Lily seemed to gain a new confidence by the look they saw in each other’s eyes.

Lily’s emerald stare wandered curiously over Severus, admiring his pale, thin form, appreciating the subtle lines of his slender muscles, coming to fixate for a moment on his arousal.

Severus stared at Lily with his mouth agape.

Severus didn’t know what to look at first……

Severus’s black gaze flickered here and there, ghosting over the pale skin of Lily’s throat, the soft, tempting plumpness of her breasts, the smooth skin of her flat abdomen…..

Lily shifted underneath Severus as his stare rested on her navel for a second before it trailed down her belly towards the small tuft of curls that hid her center, finally roaming over to the round curve of her full bottom.

Severus’s gaze was reverent as he reached a trembling hand out and gently, very gently, touched Lily on her side as if she were made of glass.

Lily’s green eyes softened as she watched Severus closely and she blushed softly as Severus uttered the word, “Beautiful……..”

In the back part of his mind, Severus was irritated that his statement was too simple, too cliche, but in the moment, it was all he could manage to choke out.

Lily grabbed Severus’s hand and pulled him down over top of her and instantly, they were kissing again.

Lily whimpered as Severus gradually migrated away from her lips and kissed down her jaw, moving along her throat, her neck, her chest…...

Severus felt Lily start to breathe heavier when he kissed across her gorgeous breasts and curiously, Severus gently took one of Lily’s hardened nipples into his mouth.

Lily whimpered at the action and Severus glanced up, watching Lily as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Severus’s heart raced with anticipation, but he decided to take a risk…..

Severus gave Lily’s nipple a gentle suck.

Lily cried out, a soft, wanton sound, and instantly grabbed onto Severus’s head, locking him into position as she tangled her fingers in his black hair.

Severus’s eyes widened at Lily’s reaction and he resisted the urge to growl as he pushed his face into Lily’s breasts and suckled, moving to the other nipple once she began to writhe underneath him.

Lily spread her legs and Severus slid his knee forward, feeling something…….

Something?

A wetness coated his knee and Severus’s heart fluttered as he realized that wetness was…...Lily.

Severus pulled back and Lily looked at him with her green eyes half-lidded.

“Sev…..” Lily whispered, beckoning him, urging him on. 

Severus knew what Lily was asking, there was no need for her to speak the words.

Severus drew in a breath and he raised himself up, spreading his own legs and shivering when the tip of his manhood nudged against Lily’s warm, wet center.

Severus brushed his lips against Lily drowning out her sharp cry with another kiss as he gently, carefully pushed into her center.

Lily’s eyes widened at the knife-like pain and Severus tensed himself, trying not to spill over at the sudden tight grip of heat that he found himself ensnared in.

Lily gasped as the pain ebbed away and slowly melted into pleasure after Severus stilled for a moment inside her before gently thrusting so they were hip to hip.

Severus growled in his throat as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

It took a moment for Severus to find a rhythm, but soon, he and Lily were locked in each other’s arms, kissing sweetly while they made love.

Severus never wanted it to end, he wanted to stay buried in Lily, tangled in her arms for the rest of his life.

Severus was so gentle and so sweet, Lily had never felt so cared for.

Severus snaked a hand down between them and began to explore Lily a bit, running his velvety fingertips over the parts of her pink petals that he could still manage to reach.

While Severus picked up his speed, his fingers brushed against something wonderful in just the right way and Lily’s eyes widened as pleasure erupted from her core, spreading through her abdomen to overtake her body.

“OHHHH! SSSEEEEEVVVV!”

Severus’s black eyes widened too.

Severus was overwhelmed by Lily’s throaty cry, by the alluring sight of her thigh twitching, and by the way she squeezed his manhood, placing his member in a death grip from which there was no escape.

Severus groaned quietly, trying to stay strong and silent but he stiffened, and spilled himself into Lily, holding onto her so tightly she struggled to breathe.

Once Severus finished seeing stars and Lily relaxed, she giggled quietly and kissed him as he slipped from her and rolled onto his back, allowing her to instinctively cuddle onto his chest.

“I love you.” Severus breathed, stroking Lily’s arm.

That was cliche too, and Severus knew it, but he didn’t care.

It was true and he wanted to say it.

He needed to say it.

“I love you too, Sev.” Lily sighed happily.

Severus glanced down at Lily and by the light that came from the living room, he admired the soft glow that dusted her cheeks, it wasn’t a full blush, just a heated shadow from their coupling.

Severus closed his eyes triumphantly.

Lily yawned and by the time midnight came, the television got louder, announcing the arrival of the new year, but Lily and Severus were still on the bed, asleep in each other’s arms.

—————————————————————-

The following morning, Lily woke first and she washed up, dressed, and went to the living room to finally turn off the television.

Lily sat, flipping through an old family picture album her mother had lent her, while she waited for Severus to wake.

A few minutes later, Severus stirred and once he was out of bed, clean, and presentable again, he came to sit beside of Lily in the picture room, enjoying the quiet morning and casually over the pictures with her as she flipped through the album.

It was comfortable and cozy and they didn’t speak of the night before because they were both glad it happened and they both knew it would happen again.

Many times over…...

“Our family is really small.” Lily said shyly while she and Severus looked at a few of her and Petunia’s baby pictures.

“As is mine.” Severus shrugged.

Lily chatted to him about family memories while she stood from the couch and went to the kitchen, heating some water for tea.

Severus sat on the sofa while they talked, idly turning the pages in the album.

When Severus turned one particular page though, his dark eyes widened.

Severus stared at the picture in front of him and he interrupted Lily to ask, “-Sorry, who’s this?”

“Oh!” Lily exclaimed as she walked over and looked at the page. “That’s alright! That’s my grandmother and grandfather Evans…..they died when I was very little…..lost at sea on a cruise ship, it was quite tragic. Father was devastated, he’s an only child, you know…...Now, Sev, where was I?”

Lily began to regail Severus with more of her stories but he had stopped listening.

Severus wasn’t trying to be rude to his love, he was just surprised.

And confused……...

Severus’s coal black eyes lingered on the photograph……..

The picture was of a newly married couple.

The picture was old, in black and white.

Severus’s brow creased as he thought deeply……..

Lily had identified the couple in the picture as her grandparents.

Severus had no prior knowledge of the man in the photograph, and he didn’t care, it was the woman he was focused on.

A chill ran through Severus as he studied her face.

Yes, there was no denying it, even with her hair cut short and a white wedding dress on her elegant frame……..

Severus had met the woman in the photograph just a few days ago, on a mission from Voldemort, in a small, seaside cave.


	13. Chapter 13 - Possibilities

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

When the tea was ready, Lily brought it into the living room, still chattering away.

However, when Lily found Severus still staring at her grandparents’ wedding picture, she was both confused and worried.

“Sev….?” Lily asked in a concerned voice. “.....Are you alright?”

“Yes…….” Severus said slowly, then he looked up at Lily. “Your grandparents passed away? Both of them?”

“That’s right.” Lily nodded and then she added with a frown, “I was almost too little to understand but it was still quite sad.” 

“You’re certain that they both passed away?” Severus questioned.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Severus. 

Severus was normally so romantic and attentive….but now, on the morning after they’d first made love, he wanted to sit and ask morbid questions about her deceased relatives?

What was the matter with him?!

“Yes, I’m quite certain that my poor grandmother and grandfather are dead, Severus.” Lily huffed, purposely omitting his nickname to show her irritation. “Would you like me to take you to their graves?”

Severus looked back at the picture and frowned.

“Sorry…...I….I didn’t mean that to come across as rude. You know I would never…….Lily, I’m asking for a reason, you have my word.” Severus said quietly.

“Reason? What reason? What’s the matter?” Lily asked in a much gentler tone.

Severus glanced over at Lily and the tortured look in his eyes told her what she needed to know.

“......You can’t tell me, can you, Sev?” Lily asked with a bittersweet smile.

Severus spoke in a low voice that was full of remorse, “Lily, I-“

“-That’s alright. I understand.” Lily replied with quiet acceptance. 

“I can, however, tell Dumbledore. May I borrow this?” Severus asked, still holding the photo book in his hands.

“My family album?” Lily blinked.

“No, just this photograph.” Severus explained.

“Uh……….I guess……...If it’ll….help….somehow.” Lily shrugged. “Just try not to damage it. That’s the only picture of them.” 

“It will be safe with me and I’ll return it as soon as possible.” Severus assured his love, sliding the photo out of the album and into the pocket of his robes.

Severus and Lily sat in silence for a moment and drank their tea together.

Between their passionate night and the mystery of the photograph, Severus and Lily both found that their thoughts were racing.

The previous night………

How unplanned.

How wonderful! 

What to do now?

When would it happen again?

And the photograph……..

Severus wondered what Lily’s grandmother had to do with everything and how she knew Voldemort as Tom Riddle……

Beyond that, Severus couldn’t help but wonder how Lily’s grandmother had come to know Tom Riddle at all.

Lily kept secretly guessing what Severus wanted with a picture of her dead grandparents and what that could possibly do to aid the Order’s fight……

The silence in the room became overwhelming.

When their tea cups were nearly empty, Lily spoke.

“Sorry I snapped at you.” Lily apologized with a frown.

“That’s alright.” Severus replied. “I’ll tell you when I can, Lily. I’ll tell you everything when I can.” 

“I know.” Lily said with a sad smile.

Lily reached out and clasped Severus’s hand in her own and Severus looked down as she gave his hand a squeeze.

“I suppose I was just…...I thought this morning, we’d be talking about other things.” Lily said, looking at Severus. 

Severus looked at Lily and he kept the eye contact as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

“You surprised me last night, Sev! I thought that was what you wanted for your birthday.” Lily laughed.

“Then I’m disappointed in how much you underestimated me.” Severus sighed, his black eyes scanning over Lily’s face. 

“Tch, That’s not nice!” Lily teased.

“Well, it wasn’t very nice of you to scratch me last night.” Severus replied very matter-of-factly.

Lily gasped in offense and crossed her arms. “Severus Snape! I did no such thing!”

“You think that I would lie to you?” Severus quipped.

Severus unbuttoned his sleeve and showed Lily the long, red scratch mark she had given him.

Severus watched Lily as she stared at the mark she had left on his skin.

Silently, they both relived the previous night, when Lily’s nails had raked Severus’s wrist while he moved his hips against hers…..

“Sorry.” Lily said with a frown. “I didn’t mean to….to hurt you.”

Severus chuckled, a deep, low sound that came from the bottom of his chest and rolled through his throat, “Don’t be troubled, it was a pleasant pain.” 

Lily was embarrassed.

To make it up to Severus, Lily took his arm and began to gently place soft kisses along the red scratch.

Severus let out a quiet sigh and combed his free hand through Lily’s vibrant, red hair, admiring how it’s many tones shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

Severus was trying to focus on Lily’s hair so he wouldn’t be seduced by how good her soft lips felt pressed against his skin……..

When Lily let go of his arm, Severus’s dark eyes met hers, boring into her soul.

It was difficult to tell who moved first, but Severus instinctively sat back and let Lily crawl into his lap on the sofa.

Lily bent her head forward and their lips met softly, in a careful, decided way.

Lily’s kiss became aggressive and Severus challenged her, daring to nip at her lips sharply.

Though Lily whimpered, she bucked her hips over Severus’s growing arousal, forcing him to grit his teeth.

Placing his hands supportively under her bottom, Severus stood from the couch and clutched Lily close to him as he carried her back into the bedroom.

Severus laid Lily down on the bed but to her surprise, Severus didn’t strip off his clothes.

Instead, Severus started to pull Lily’s lounge pants off, taking her panties right along with them.

Lily laughed at Severus as he helped her wriggle out of her shirt.

“Sev! What are you doing?” Lily asked in amusement. “Why aren’t you taking your things off?”

“I’m studying.” Severus replied in his deep, low voice.

Lily blushed as Severus gently parted her thighs and spread her sex wide open in front of him.

Somehow, lying there as Severus stared into her core felt more intimate than making love to him.

“Studying?” Lily asked, staring at the ceiling and furrowing her brow. 

“Yes.” Severus replied.

Lily felt Severus’s gentle hands whisper along her thighs until the pad of his finger gently swept along the outermost corner of her pink petals and she gasped, jumping at the unexpected sensation.

“W-What do you want to learn?” Lily asked, clearing her throat as Severus watched her very closely.

“You, Lily.” Severus replied, his voice gravely serious as he looked into Lily’s bright, green eyes when she glanced down at him over her breasts. “I want to learn you~.”

—————————————————————

“P-Please, Sev……..p-please…..r-really….that’s enough….” Lily gasped an hour later as she clutched onto the sheets.

Severus Snape was not a joking man.

Severus had stayed true to his word and he had spent the last hour studying Lily very closely.

It wasn’t enough for Severus that Lily had collapsed, exhausted and seemingly happy in his arms after their coupling the night before.

Severus didn’t want to be just a lover to Lily.

Severus wanted to be the best lover for Lily.

To do that, Severus surmised that he needed to know everything about his latest access point…...her body.

The morning had been a blissful torture for Lily.

Severus used his elegant fingers to discover and memorize Lily’s most tender places, coaxing her in his decadent voice that emanated from his throat as a husky purr. 

They ended where they had started, but Lily was dripping in sweat and her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced down at Severus and begged again.

“Sev...please!” Lily exclaimed, as tears of pleasure rolled down her pale cheeks, feeling desperate for it to end but also hoping deeply that it didn’t didn’t stop.

“One more…….come on, surely you can manage one more……...” Severus answered from between Lily’s thighs, his voice as smooth and as rich as melted chocolate. 

Lily melted under Severus’s gaze, which held the resemblance to that of a hungry wolf.

“S-Sev….I...I can’t! I can’t!” Lily cried out, throwing her head back as Severus began to move his fingers around her heated center once more.

In and out……..

In and out………

Fingertip circling over the bud of nerves at the top, fast then slow, slow then fast, pressing down in one exaggerated slow motion……..

Severus was pleasantly satisfied with how much pleasure he could give his dear Lily with just his hand and the gentle reassurance of his voice.

“AAAh~....AAAAAAH! SEVERUS!” Lily cried out, letting herself fall back against the pillow.

Severus watched with wide, intrigued eyes as Lily’s breasts quivered and her thighs twitched, feeling her body squeeze his fingers tightly once more.

Severus had always enjoyed watching Lily, when she walked, when she talked, when she sat studying…..

No matter what Lily was doing, Severus just enjoyed admiring her.

But Lily taking her pleasure…...that was Severus Snape’s new favorite thing to watch.

Severus noted that Lily’s cry was the loudest it had been yet and this time, when she didn’t sit up quickly again, Severus gently withdrew his fingers from Lily, sensing his lover’s exhaustion.

Lily laid there panting for a moment before she looked down at Severus with pink cheeks and smiled.

“Sev, that’s it….that’s all I’ve got…...for now.” Lily gasped.

Severus looked at Lily, almost as if he were silently telling her what a good job she had done, and he reverently kissed her knee.

“I can do something for you, if you’d like….” Lily offered graciously. “I’d be happy to.” 

“That’s alright.” Severus replied, resisting the urge to smirk at Lily.

Severus felt that it was kind of Lily to offer, but it wasn’t necessary, for reasons he declined to mention……..

Severus washed his hands before he cuddled Lily for a moment.

But very shortly afterwards, while Lily protested, Severus gave his love a kiss and returned to his chambers at Hogwarts.

Severus told Lily he’d be back that night and he really hated to leave, but he had enjoyed his morning studies a little too thoroughly……..

Professor Snape very much needed to change into some clean trousers.

————————————————————

Brewing potions was simple.

Teaching was easy.

Working as a spy was child’s play.

But prying himself away from Lily, now that was one of the hardest tasks that Severus Snape had ever completed.

Back at Hogwarts the following day, Severus stood in Dumbledore’s office while the headmaster looked over the photograph Severus had presented.

Severus’s voice had been firm and confident while he related to Dumbledore exactly what he had seen in the cave and where he had found the photograph.

While Dumbledore mused over the photograph and Severus’s story, Severus kept his usual scowl.

Severus felt it was the best way to disguise how much he already missed Lily….

“Severus, you know that I have great trust in you.” Dumbledore said quietly, lifting his gaze from the photograph to look at Severus.

“Yes, sir.” Severus replied.

“And it’s not that I believe you’re withholding the truth….but…..are you quite certain this woman is the one you saw?” Dumbledore asked, narrowing his eyes at Severus in concentration as he held up the picture.

“Beyond the shadow of doubt, sir. I’ll show you the memory, if that would help.” Severus replied calmly, glancing over at Dumbledore’s pensieve across the room.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Dumbledore said quickly. 

A lengthy silence fell between them as Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the photograph.

“Is it……….impossible, sir?” Severus asked. 

Dumbledore was astute, he knew what Severus was really asking about……

Lily.

Dumbledore looked up at Severus and blinked. “Impossible? No. There are half-giants and half-faeries…many people have unusual relatives…...It is a bit rare, but not…..impossible.” 

“Ah.” Severus nodded.

“However……..It seems that our meeting today will take a bit longer…...I think that you and I should talk to Hagrid, Severus.”

Severus looked apprehensive. “........Hagrid, sir?”

————————————————————

Dumbledore called Hagrid, Hogwarts’ gamekeeper and caretaker, to his office right away.

Severus struggled not to roll his eyes.

Severus had no personal quarrel with Hagrid, the bumbling half-giant.

However, Severus found Hagrid’s cheerfulness tiring.

Hagrid, on the other hand, was a bit apprehensive of Severus Snape.

…..But Hagrid was much more at ease with Dumbledore present.

“Dumbledore, sir!” Hagrid chimed as soon as he stepped into the room. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Hagrid, thank you for coming so quickly.” Dumbledore replied politely. “Professor Snape and I need your help. You have quite a bit of expertise with magical creatures, don’t you?”

“Oh, well, I suppose you could say I know a bit about ‘em.” Hagrid smiled and blushed shyly. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hagrid.

“Hagrid, but I’d like to know if your opinion matches mine…....” Dumbledore explained. “Look at this picture and tell me……” Dumbledore went on, standing from his desk and sliding the photograph towards Hagrid. “If I told you the woman in the picture was a merperson, how would you classify her?”

Hagrid took a lumbering step forward and squinted down at the aged snapshot that to him, was very, very small.

Severus watched Hagrid closely and Dumbledore stepped back, letting Hagrid have a moment to think.

“She’s too pretty to be a merrow or a selkie…....And if she’s able to...marry this fellow, then she can’t be a mermaid.” Hagrid deduced with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked up at Dumbledore. 

“Then a siren, perhaps?” Dumbledore asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Have to be.” Hagrid shrugged, shaking his head as he looked back down at the photograph. “Have to be! Look how tall she is! And they can blend right in too, you have to watch out for those…...I feel sorry for the bloke beside her.”

Severus listened attentively and thought to himself until Dumbledore spoke again, “Well, thank you, Hagrid! Your help has been invaluable!”

Hagrid straightened up and looked at Dumbledore for a minute, standing in front of the headmaster with anticipation.

Dumbledore realized that Hagrid wanted to know more.

“Hagrid, I’m very sorry but I can’t tell you anything else at the moment.” Dumbledore said regretfully.

“Oh…….That’s alright. Maybe one day……” Hagrid frowned and took his leave, closing the door to Dumbledore’s office.

Severus met Dumbledore’s gaze and he dared to ask. “Surely he doesn’t think he can join the Order?”

“Perhaps one day, but for now, it’s too dangerous for him.” Dumbledore replied while he walked over to a large bookshelf across from his desk. “There’s a place for everyone in the Order, Severus, you of all people should know that.”

Severus grimaced at Dumbledore’s comment but Dumbledore seemed focused on searching for something that was apparently stored in the bookcase.

Severus watched as Dumbledore pulled out one antiqued volume after another, flipped through the book, and shelved it once again.

Finally, after some time, Dumbledore hauled out a very large, very old, and very tattered book. 

Dumbledore carried the book and dropped it onto to his desk with a resounding thud before he opened it to a specific page.

“That will do for now, Severus. You’ve placed the work in my hands this time.” Dumbledore chuckled as he took out some parchment and a quill.

“Sir?” Severus asked, rising from his seat and watching Dumbledore curiously.

Dumbledore looked up at Severus and said very quietly, “I hope you haven’t let your skills in potions slip away over the winter break.” 

“Of course not, sir.” Severus replied, narrowing his eyes.

“Good, we’ll need to use them very soon. Stay vigilant, Severus. At this point, the Order is nearly at a stalemate with Tom. Perhaps speaking with this….siren….will prove useful. I’ll translate this as quickly as possible and then we’ll gather the ingredients.”

Severus found the courage to peer over Dumbledore’s desk and though Severus could not read the language on the page, he recognized a potion formula when he saw one. 

“I’ll be brewing that then, sir?” Severus asked shrewdly.

“I’m counting on you, Severus.” Dumbledore replied casually while he copied the first two lines from the book’s page into English.

Over the feather of Dumbledore’s quill, Severus read the lines silently.

Two handfuls melted gold, boiling hot

Eighteen crushed sapphires, blue as sky and dark as night

Severus narrowed his eyes.

What kind of potion was that?!

Two handfuls of gold?

Eighteen crushed sapphires?

For one potion?

Where did Dumbledore think they were going to get all of that?

Then Severus’s face twisted into a scowl as he remembered……..

Some members of the Order were very wealthy.

James Potter was one of them.


	14. Chapter 14 - Severus’s Birthday Part I

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

Dumbledore finished translating the potion formula quickly.

Dumbledore then promptly presented the translated formula to Severus.

When Severus was taken aback by the needed ingredients, Dumbledore was very reassuring that he would use the upcoming Order meeting to gather the necessary materials.

Two days after the Order’s meeting, Severus was still waiting to hear from Dumbledore and he sat at his desk, reading over the formula with his black eyes narrowed to slits.

Two handfuls melted gold, boiling hot

Eighteen crushed sapphires, blue as sky and dark as night

Handful of opals, pulverized

Eighteen rubies, rich as satin and red as blood

Three emeralds, untouched

Handful of love, pure love, no substitute

Brew for three months.

Severus had read over the extraordinary formula at least twenty times.

Severus squinted in thought.

The ridiculous formula was a page of riddles!

What was a “handful of love”, exactly?

Surely that wasn’t a serious ingredient?

Three months to brew?

How was—

Knock, knock, knock!

Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud banging noise came suddenly from outside his office door.

“Come in.” Severus called, folding the formula quickly and shoving it under a book.

The door opened and Severus looked up to see Dumbledore.

“Headmaster.” Severus greeted, nodding at Dumbledore.

“Severus.” Dumbledore replied, stepping inside Severus’s office as he closed the door behind himself. “I see you’re studying your next task.”

Severus remained silent, but he nodded again.

“As I’m sure you’ve realized, there’s quite a bit of wealth needed to pull this off.” Dumbledore added.

“.........Indeed.” Severus replied slowly.

“Well, at the meeting, James Potter kindly offered to supply most of the ingredients, on one condition……..” Dumbledore explained.

Severus visibly tensed, feeling the muscles in his neck lock down as he grit his teeth in rage and contempt.

Condition?

Oh dear…..

What did Potter want?

There was no way that Severus was going to hand Lily over to his arch nemesis.

No.

It wasn’t going to happen, not to help the Order, not to-

“He requested a meeting with you, Severus.” Dumbledore said plainly.

Severus blinked.

“.......Potter wants to meet with me?” Severus asked incredulously.

“It appears so.” Dumbledore replied with a shrug. “I know that you two detest each other, but I’ve come to implore you to accept his invitation. Without this potion, Severus, we may never see the locket of Slytherin again, let alone have a chance at destroying it. Please do search your heart carefully. If meeting with James Potter could help secure Lily Evans’ safety, isn’t it worth it?”

“......Of course.” Severus replied.

“Good! I’ll send word to James and the arrangements will be made soon enough.” Dumbledore said before he took his leave of Severus’s office.

Left alone with his thoughts and bitter memories, Severus stared off into the distance and scowled as a sneer twisted his lips.

A meeting?

How stupid did Potter think he was?

Severus knew very well that Potter didn’t want a meeting, Potter wanted a duel.

Severus remembered the look in James’s eyes after James had witnessed Lily kissing him.

Severus’s scowl deepened.

What new curse did James want to throw at him?

What new humiliation was James hoping to cause him?

Severus chuckled to himself as a dangerous smirk spread across his face.

No.

Lily wouldn’t want that.

Lily wouldn’t like that.

Severus vowed that he wouldn’t do it unless he had to.

But……..

If James did back him into a corner……….

If there was no other way out………...

If James tried to emasculate him again, to strip him down to his very soul…….

…….Then Severus could think of three, highly effective spells that he knew quite well, but James would never use……...

————————————————————

January ninth marked one week before classes resumed at Hogwarts.

January ninth was also Severus’s birthday.

That morning, Severus rose early as usual and checked on Lily’s healing elixir and his own research.

Both seemed to be coming along nicely.

Satisfied with what he saw, Severus sat down at his desk in the empty potions classroom to tend to a few matters.

Lily had to work that day.

Since Severus couldn’t see his love until the evening, he decided that he may as well use the time wisely.

Besides, Severus never had a birthday party or a gift or a card and so, the day was unimportant to him.

Severus’s evening with Lily would be the highlight of the whole occasion.

But then again, any time spent with Lily was the highlight of Severus’s very existence.

————————————————————

Late that afternoon, Lily made it home from work and rushed to shower, dress, and bake Severus’s cake.

Lily frowned while she iced the treat.

The cake and the icing were rather plain, both were a simple vanilla.

Lily knew that Severus didn’t really care that much for cake and the red head was hoping that Severus may find her choice to be the least obtrusive flavor.

While the icing hardened, Lily felt a wave of dizziness rush over her as a tight, warning cramp gripped her lower abdomen angrily but she ignored it.

No, today was not a good day for that, that would have to wait.

Once the cake was ready, Lily carefully placed it into a container and then she apparated straight into Hogwarts’ potions classroom.

Severus was supposed to come to her apartment later, but Lily wanted to surprise him, and since a party wasn’t possible, Lily felt that starting their evening early was the next best thing.

With a loud pop, Lily appeared directly in front of Severus, who looked up suddenly from his desk.

Severus blinked when he saw Lily standing there, holding a…….cake.

“Surprise!” Lily beamed at Severus. “Happy Birthday!”

Severus scanned over Lily as the shock wore off.

Green……..

Lily’s beautiful green eyes were the first thing that Severus saw, and he marveled at just how green they were, a perfect Slytherin hue.

However, Severus was quick to notice that Lily’s dress was green too.

Lily’s dress was simple, demure, and delicate, just like her.

And that alluring, green dress exposed one of Lily’s lovely pale shoulders, which gave Severus ideas about exposing some of Lily’s other lovely places…..

“Lily…….” Severus greeted her after he recovered himself and corralled his thoughts. 

Lily’s smile widened when she saw the pleased spark in Severus’s black eyes that let her know he was glad that she was there.

“I’m early! I hope I’m not in the way!” Lily chimed happily.

Severus felt his heart quiver at the joy in her eyes.

As if Lily could ever be in Severus’s way…..

“Of course not.” Severus replied. “This can wait.” Severus said as he put down his quill and stood from his desk, walking over to Lily. 

“I made you this.” Lily said, offering the cake to Severus. “I know you’re not much for cakes, Sev, but it’s your birthday, so you have to have one, whether you like it or not.”

Severus cracked a very, very small smile at Lily’s kindness as he looked down at the cake she had baked for him.

Just for him.

Lily was right, Severus didn’t care for cake, but as he gazed down at the dessert that Lily had lovingly made in honor of his birthday, he resisted the urge to cram it down as quickly as possible.

“That’s very kind of you.” Severus replied, taking the cake from Lily.

“Happy Birthday, Sev.” Lily smiled, leaning forward and placing her hand on his cheek to give him a gentle, sweet kiss.

“.........Thank you.” Severus replied when Lily pulled away a moment later.

Happy birthday, indeed.

Severus’s heart skipped a beat as he thought about the ring in the pocket of his robes.

If things went well, Severus was certain that this would be the happiest birthday he had ever had.

—————————————————————

Severus took Lily and the cake into his living quarters, leaving his work behind on his desk.

Lily and Severus chatted for a while before they ate dinner together, which Lily also prepared and brought from her place, and then it was time for the cake.

To Severus’s mortification, Lily insisted that he blow out candles.

Severus had vehemently refused.

Lily had frowned.

The couple compromised on a single candle, and so, Severus blew out his first and only birthday candle while Lily clapped.

Afterwards, he and Lily sat together in his living area, sharing his cake.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Lily giggled at Severus.

Severus gave Lily a look but she just smiled at him.

“Everyone needs candles and a cake on their birthday, Sev! You’ll get used to it as time passes. We can work our way up…..next year we’ll try two candles. How about that?” Lily smiled.

Severus’s dark gaze grew soft but not because Lily promised that he would finally have proper birthday celebrations.

Lily really wanted to be with him…….

Today, tomorrow, next year, the year after that……

Severus extended his hand to Lily suddenly and she took it, squeezing it silently in her own.

“Look, when my birthday comes round, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Lily said with another smile.

“You did well with the cake.” Severus complimented his love in a quiet voice.

Severus wanted to throw his arms around Lily and lay his head against her breasts and tell how much he loved her.

Severus wanted to sob out his thanksgiving for the kindness that Lily had shown him, true kindness, true love.

But Severus felt that he couldn’t because he was afraid it would make him look weak.

And Severus needed to remind Lily that he was a strong, confident man.

A man who could defend her and protect her……

A man who could be her friend and her lover…..

A man who could be her mate……...

“Alright, Sev. I’m waiting, let’s see what you’ve picked out.” Lily said as she sat her empty plate down on the table.

“........What?” Severus asked before he took his last bite of cake.

“Your gift, Sev.” Lily reminded him, her green eyes nearly glowing with eagerness. “Tell me what you want.” 

Inside his mouth, Severus felt the icing crack and the cake turn to bits of steel as he swallowed dryly.

This was it….....

Severus finally had Lily in front of him, looking at him with eyes full of love and adoration but somehow, Severus felt more terrified than he did when he stood in Voldemort’s presence.

For a moment, Severus didn’t respond, he just stared at Lily with terror in his black eyes.

Lily looked at Severus in confusion. 

“Sev, what’s the matter?” Lily asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

Severus cleared his throat and slipped his hand into the pocket of his robes, rummaging around blindly for Lily’s ring as he muttered, “I……..I actually have something for you.” 

Lily pouted. “Well, that’s very sweet of you, Sev, but it’s your birthday. I don’t think you quite understand how this all works. You see, I’m supposed to give you something and-“

Severus knew the ring was in his robes but no matter how much his fingers explored the inside of his pocket, he could not find it! 

Had he dropped it somewhere?

No!

That wasn’t possible! 

Where was it?!

Severus couldn’t possibly afford another ring, not anytime soon at least!

Growing desperate as a sickening feeling of dread crept up the back of his spine, Severus used his fingers to wrench his pocket inside out in one final, grand attempt to discover Lily’s ring.

Ping!

Clink…...clink…….clink…..

Lily fell silent as she saw something small, shiny, and metal escape from Severus’s pocket and bounce across the room.

Severus lost what small amount of color he had to his face as he quickly offered, “I’ll get it, I’ll-“

But for once, Severus moved too slowly.

Lily’s curiosity was piqued and she chased after the ring faster than a cat.

Lily had her back to Severus for a moment and because of that, Severus did not get to see the hopeful grin on her face.

Had that been……?

No.

No, surely not.

Surely that wasn’t………….

“.......A ring?” Lily asked, her grin brightening as she walked over to the corner of Severus’s living area and picked up the fallen piece of jewelry.

Severus looked at Lily with wide eyes and he bristled as if she were going to attack him.

“......Yes.” Severus choked out.

If Severus would have physically experienced the beating he was giving himself mentally, Lily would have lost her lover and both Dumbledore and Voldemort would have been missing their spy.

Severus found the scene in front of him so pathetic, it made him cringe.

Why had he thought this was a good idea?!

This was a terrible idea!

The ring looked so small in Lily’s hands, had that really been all he could manage to give her?!

And he had flung the ring across the room like an imbecile!

Lily had to pick it up off the floor because of his clumsiness!

Severus’s face went from ghostly white to apple red as Lily walked back over and sat down beside Severus.

Lily didn’t look at Severus, trying to give him a moment to collect himself.

It was the hardest self-collecting Severus Snape had ever managed, but he did manage.

After a moment, Severus spoke, his rich voice so low that Lily had to listen very closely to hear, “I…..I bought it for you…...to wear…..for me.”

Lily’s green eyes moved up to look at Severus and Severus drew in a sharp breath at the happiness and mirth that danced in her emerald stare.

Lily gave Severus such a look of silent joy that he melted under its warmth.

But Severus’s heart fell when Lily handed the ring back to him.

No…..?

No……..

No?!?!?

Oh………..

Though he kept his facial expression calm as usual, inside, Severus’s heart plummeted into a pit of despair and then in one dizzying rush, zoomed back up to the height of bliss as Lily spread her hand out to Severus.

Severus’s wide eyes went from horrified to reverent as he slid from his seat and practically collapsed onto his knees in front of Lily.

Slowly, gently, Severus looked down and took Lily’s hand into his.

Carefully, Severus started to slip the ring onto her thin finger.

But Lily stopped Severus just after he pushed the ring past her nail.

Severus glanced up at Lily and she smiled sweetly at him as she requested, “Tell me what you want, Sev.”

Imprisoned safely under Lily’s gorgeous gaze, Severus found the confidence to tell the woman that he loved exactly what he wanted, “Yes, your assumption was correct…... though my initial words failed me…….I want you to be my wife, Lily…..I want to stand beside you, to walk with you, to hold you, to love you…...I do love you, Lily, not with my heart, because you are my heart…...I love you with all that I am…….That’s what I want….that’s all I ever wanted…….you.”

By the time Severus finished speaking, his tone was like slow, curling layers of decadent, melted chocolate.

Lily’s green eyes shimmered with tears. 

“I want you too, Sev!” Lily gasped breathlessly.

With a small cry, Lily let Severus slip the ring all the way onto her finger.

As soon as the ring was in place, Lily and Severus both launched themselves towards each other and their lips locked together in a deep, loving kiss.

Lily tangled her fingers in Severus’s black hair, the diamond on her new ring gleaming through his locks like a bright moon in the night sky.

Severus placed his hands on either side of Lily’s face, as if he were trying to pull her closer to him.

Their kiss was passionate, meaningful, but after a long moment of celebrating between themselves, they finally broke apart.

Then Severus found himself faced with an entirely new dilemma.

“When?” Lily asked with a giggle.

When?

……….When?

Severus paused as he thought.

Well, that was an interesting question, wasn’t it?

Yes, when would be a good time for Severus and Lily to marry?

“I…...I don’t know.” Severus confessed.

Truthfully, Severus hadn’t given the matter much thought.

Even with all that had happened between him and Lily, even with knowing that he had finally won her love, Severus had let his self-loathing get in the way.

Severus really hadn’t expected Lily to say yes, but he was beyond elated that she did.

Still, Severus was in a bit of a stupor.

“Alright, come on then, let’s go.” Lily said after a moment, grabbing Severus’s hand and pulling him to his feet as she stood from her chair.

“Where?” Severus blinked.

“To be married, of course!” Lily laughed.

Severus’s black eyes widened to such a degree that they threatened to bulge out of his face.

“Tonight?!” Severus asked in disbelief.

“Why not?” Lily chuckled. “I love you, you love me………..If we’re caught, we’ll both be killed, married or single. Why wait?” 

“Lily…..” Severus stammered.

“Oh, you’re right, Sev!” Lily exclaimed. “You’ve always been the more sensible one. We have to plan this thing out. Let’s see…...at the wedding, are we going to seat the death eaters on the left and the muggles on the right or did you want to go with muggles on the left and death eaters on the right?” Lily asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Severus.

Severus sighed.

Lily had a point……..

They were on opposite sides, constantly surrounded by danger.

And who knew when the war would end?

It could be weeks.

It could be decades.

It could be centuries.

“........Unless you’re not sure.” Lily shrugged.

“I was sure the day that we met.” Severus snapped.

The cold, sure firmness of his voice startled Lily.

And at the same time, Severus’s commanding tone sent a delightful shiver down Lily’s spine.

“Then let’s go, Sev.” Lily replied.

Lily locked eyes with Severus.

Severus offered Lily his arm, which Lily gladly accepted.

As Severus and Lily threw on his invisibility cloak, they clutched each other tightly.

Married.

They were going to be married!


	15. Chapter 15 - Severus’s Birthday Part II

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

Using Severus’s invisibility cloak to travel undetected, Severus and Lily eventually found an officiant in a nondescript section of London.

Standing there in front of each other holding hands in the officiant’s office, Severus and Lily locked gazes as they took their vows.

There was no pomp or splendor to their simple, impromptu wedding.

They didn’t even have gold bands to exchange, but to Severus and Lily, that wasn’t important.

“And so then, do you, Severus Snape, take this woman to be your wife, to love and cherish always, til death do you part?” The officiant asked Severus.

“I do.” Severus replied, his voice fiercely serious as he pledged himself to Lily.

The officiant nodded and turned to Lily, “And do you, Lily Evans, take this man to be your husband, to love and cherish always, til death do you part?” 

“Yes! I do.” Lily happily declared, flashing one of her brightest smiles at Severus.

Lily’s expression was so beautiful that Severus forgot himself and dared to smile back at Lily in return.

Severus Snape’s smile…….

That was a rare sight, indeed.

“Very good, very good. Alright, you two, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Snape, you may kiss your bride.” The officiant concluded.

Standing there in the stuffy office, in front of the officiant and his secretary, who had stepped in to serve as a witness, was hardly romantic but Severus and Lily made the best of it.

Severus leaned forward and shyly pressed a kiss to Lily’s lips before he pulled away.

Lily looked very happy.

Severus gazed at her with a burning intensity.

Severus was beyond elated, but he knew he couldn’t allow himself to be hypnotized by his own emotions.

Though the occasion was truly joyous, Severus did not drop his guard.

As soon as the officiant finished filling out the paperwork that declared Severus and Lily legally married, Severus slipped his wand into his hand and hid it under his long sleeve as he whispered softly, “Obliviate!”

A bright burst of light flew from Severus’s wand tip and hit the officiant and the secretary squarely in the chest.

Lily blinked as Severus grabbed her hand and hastily apparated away with her while he clutched their marriage license.

After Severus and Lily had gone, the officiant looked around in confusion and his secretary rubbed her eyes.

“Why are you in my office? Did you need something?” The officiant asked his secretary.

“No, sir….. Uh…..I’m not sure why I’m here…Or when I came in…...” The secretary frowned, her brow knitting together in confusion.

Neither the officiant nor the secretary had any memory of Severus’s and Lily’s marriage.

Severus had known that for everyone’s safety, it was best that they didn’t.

—————————————————————

Severus took Lily back to his living chambers at Hogwarts.

Lily laughed and threw her arms around Severus’s neck.

Severus smirked down at Lily triumphantly and he gladly accepted the kiss that she gave him, which was much deeper and slower, since they were finally alone.

“Sev, we did it!” Lily cried. “Can you believe it? We got married! We’re really married now!”

“I’ve been married to you since the day I met you.” Severus replied, his tone smouldering with seriousness.

Severus was being honest.

Lily blushed at her new husband and she placed a hand lovingly on the side of his face before she kissed him once more.

Severus slid his hand possessively around Lily’s trim waist and pulled her closer, still reeling from the events of the evening.

Had they really done it?

Had they really just eloped?

Severus trembled from his own happiness but he was also dizzy with apprehension.

Lily was his wife now.

His wife.

How was that even going to work?

They lived apart.

Severus was a professor, and Lily, though she was no longer in his class, was still a student.

Lily sighed into their kiss and the sound allowed Severus’s worry to be overcome by his desire.

“Come along, Madam Snape~.” Severus commanded Lily with a deep purr against her lips.

Lily obediently let Severus lead her into the bedroom while they continued their kiss.

Worries could wait.

Worries could wait until tomorrow.

Because of the war, Severus and Lily weren’t able to have a grand wedding with their families present.

Because of the war, Lily wasn’t dressed in a beautiful, flowing, bridal gown.

Because of the war, Severus didn’t get to have his few friends standing at his side as groomsmen.

But Severus and Lily were both determined that the war wasn’t going to stop them from enjoying their wedding night~.

—————————————————————

When Severus woke the next morning, the slight soreness in his back and arms startled him for a moment, but then he remembered……....

Severus rolled over to see if Lily was still asleep or not.

Severus’s black eyes narrowed when he saw the bed was empty next to him.

Severus scowled and immediately leapt to his feet.

“Lily?” Severus called, trying to keep his tone calm, though he wanted to shout in fear. “.............Lily?”

“Sev?” A muffled voice called from across the short hallway.

Lily’s voice sounded ragged.

Moving hastily, Severus rushed out of his bedroom and looked towards his bathroom, where Lily’s voice came from.

Taking long, fluid strides, Severus quickly glided over to the bathroom door.

“Lily? Are you in there?” Severus asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah……” Lily’s voice called out weakly again.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked quickly.

Severus could already tell that Lily wasn’t alright….

“I’ll be fine.” Lily’s voice whispered from the other side of the door.

Severus put his hand on the knob but when he tried to open the bathroom door, he found it was locked.

“Lily, let me in.” Severus ordered, accidentally letting the harsh tone that he used in class escape his lips.

“I’ll be fine, Sev.” Lily weakly repeated.

Severus grit his teeth at the misery he heard in Lily’s voice.

Severus quickly fetched his wand and with a simple flick, he unlocked the bathroom door.

“Oh, Lily!” Severus exclaimed as soon as the door opened.

Lily was laying on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, with her arms wrapped around her abdomen and her pale face ghostly white.

Severus could hear Lily’s teeth chattering while her back and elbows scraped painfully against the cold, hard floor with violent shivers.

“I’m…..alright…..Sev…..it’ll pass……” Lily whimpered.

“Lily……” Severus gasped, sucking in a sharp breath as he knelt down onto the bathroom floor and gently gathered Lily up into his arms.

A very sickly shade of green flashed across Lily’s face and she abruptly turned in Severus’s arms to hang over the toilet.

Severus’s heart began to race in his chest but he forced himself to quell his anxiety.

Thinking fast, Severus pulled Lily’s long red hair back and held it behind her head in one of his hands while he used his other to rub soothing circles into her back.

When nothing happened after a moment, Severus dared to speak, “Is it…..?”

“Yeah…..” Lily breathed, her voice choked with nausea and pain. “I felt it yesterday, but I ignored it……..it’s caught up with me now…...it’s bad, Sev! It’s really bad!”

Lily groaned and rocked her hips back forth while Severus took his hand off her back and used his wand again to bring the healing elixir into the room.

Severus reached out and grabbed the elixir as he replied, “I have something that can help you, Lily…....All you have to do is take a sip and the pain will be gone……..Here, let’s try.” 

Lily shook her head. “I can’t…..I can’t, Sev….not right now.” 

“Just a sip?” Severus coaxed.

Lily looked back at Severus and sighed.

Daring to move a few inches away from the toilet, Lily allowed Severus to bring the cup that held the elixir to her lips.

With tears pouring down her face, Lily took a very small sip.

After a few, nerve-wracking minutes passed, Severus was relieved that Lily was able to hold the elixir down.

However, Severus was also greatly annoyed that all of his hard work failed to pay off.

Even after hours of research and days of careful thinking, Severus’s healing elixir that he had formulated for Lily was not a success.

Lily spent the next hour of her life in agony, writhing and crawling from place to place around the bathroom, unable to get comfortable.

Severus, bewildered and unsure about how to help his new wife, was loyally beside her the entire time.

Severus held Lily’s hair, he rocked her back and forth, he rubbed her back, he let her cry on his shoulder……….but nothing was helping.

Deeply concerned for Lily, Severus offered over and over to take her to the infirmary or a hospital, but Lily refused, insisting she had been to both before and it would be a waste of time.

Severus continued having Lily take sips of the elixir in hopes that maybe once she consumed a certain amount of the concoction, it may start to work.

However, that proved to be a futile hope.

By the time that one final sip of the elixir remained, Lily had not improved.

Severus felt defeated.

Desperate, Severus searched his mind for an idea…..a solution.

Severus, even at his relatively young age, was a master of potions.

What had he missed?

What else could he add?

Suddenly, Severus blinked as he remembered something.

The siren in the cave……the one whom he believed to be Lily’s grandmother…...gave him a hair, that singular, red hair.

The siren’s words echoed through Severus’s mind……

Sometimes, when a flower wilts, a single drop of water makes it bloom once more.

Severus leapt to his feet and left the bathroom so quickly that Lily cried out to him, “Sev?”

Severus tramped into his office, opened up a cabinet drawer and took out the vial that contained that singular, red hair.

Severus hurried back to the bathroom and added the siren’s hair to the last sip of the potion.

The elixir was still and cold, but to Severus’s surprise, as soon as the hair touched the liquid, it dissolved.

“Lily, drink.” Severus commanded, pushing the cup towards Lily once more.

“It’s not working!” Lily cried in refusal.

“This time it will. Trust me, just one last time….drink.” Severus insisted with confidence.

Lily whimpered but very reluctantly, she took the last sip of the healing elixir and laid down on the floor, still trembling, with her head in Severus’s lap.

Severus waited for a while, patiently stroking Lily’s hair.

Severus had chosen the elixir’s last ingredient wisely.

Relief flooded through Severus’s veins when Lily stilled as her pain melted away.

Lily took a breath as a delightful warmth radiated through her body.

“.......It worked, Sev.” Lily declared after the last of her nausea vanished.

Severus sighed softly and looked down at Lily’s face, watching the tension leave her expression.

Severus felt like he and Lily had just been through a fierce battle, but he was glad that they had won.

“You’re a genius, Sev…..You did it.” Lily said, smiling up at him.

“That praise is perhaps best bestowed upon someone else.” Severus quipped as he mulled the situation over.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked in confusion.

Severus paused for a moment.

As close as he and Lily were now, surely he could tell her?

“I met a……..siren……...recently.” Severus confessed to Lily. “I…...I had one of her hairs…..it was a gift.....As soon as I added that to the elixir……..it produced the desired effect.”

“You met a siren?” Lily asked, narrowing her eyes up at Severus incredulously.

Severus tried to explain to Lily without revealing too much. “On a mission…..not from Dumbledore. Currently, the Order is trying to……..cobble together a potion…..we need to speak with the siren again……I can’t say why…..but she could be vital to our efforts………” Severus paused and gazed down at Lily. “Perhaps you’d be willing to help me?” 

Handful of love, pure love, no substitute 

Severus had a hunch.

Severus wasn’t certain, but he had an inkling that to correctly brew Dumbeldore’s potion, Lily would be necessary, even if Potter did supply the gems and gold.

“Sure, Sev!” Lily smiled. “That would be fun, just like old times.” 

Severus didn’t want to risk alarming Lily by mentioning anything else, so he let the matter drop, and carried her back to bed.

As soon as Lily felt strong enough, Severus brought her some ginger tea and plain toast.

While Lily ate and drank, Severus sat vigilantly by her side.

Severus frowned.

The hair……..

Siren or not, Severus was well aware of something that did have strong healing abilities in the wizarding world.

Bloodlines.

—————————————————————

Though they were still living apart, Severus and Lily spent every available second together over the days that followed.

Between the invisibility cloak and the charms around Hogwarts that protected their privacy, Severus felt safe enough to revel in the blissful hours that he spent with his new bride.

Maybe they were making love, maybe they were sharing a meal, or maybe they were just working quietly beside each other, it didn’t matter………

Severus and Lily were together and that was what was important to them both.

Severus secretly arranged his meeting with James.

Severus requested that the dreaded confrontation take place in the potions classroom at twilight, on the Friday before the new semester started.

Severus knew that Lily would be at work and out of harm’s way……..

James agreed.

On that Friday at twilight, Severus sat at his desk, at the front of the classroom, waiting anxiously for James to arrive.

Severus waited.

And Severus waited…….

And Severus waited……

An hour later, the door to the potions classroom finally opened and James stepped inside.

Severus rose to stand at the front of the room, crossing his arms forebodingly as he allowed his black robes to flow around him.

With his scowl fixed firmly on his face, Severus greeted James looking like an angry bat.

“Hello, Snivelly~.” James sneered.

“Potter.” Severus coldly replied.

For once, James’s insult really didn’t bother Severus.

Severus had already won the victory, Lily was his now.

So what did Severus care if James childishly called him a name?

Lily wasn’t wearing James’s ring and she certainly wasn’t sleeping in his bed…….

James silently approached Severus and for a long, tense moment, the two rivals stared each other down.

Hidden under the tight sleeves of his robes, Severus was already grasping his wand, ready to counter any attack.

But Severus dared to probe at James’s thoughts and he didn’t infer any malevolent intent, at least, not of violence.

“Go on, Potter, you wanted to speak, so speak.” Severus snapped.

James pulled his wand out.

Severus instantly blanched, preparing to defend himself, but there was no need……because James opened his hand and let his wand clatter to the floor. 

Severus gave James a shrewd, calculating look.

“I was going to duel you, Snivelly~. I wanted to win Evans from you.” James chuckled dryly. “But I’ve heard the news…...and it seems I’m a bit too late.”

“News?” Severus asked.

“You and Evans…….congratulations.” James said, giving Severus a smile so bitter it could have wilted flowers.

“How did you hear that?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

That was a concern, indeed.

Severus and Lily had tried to use the utmost secrecy about their union.

How on earth did James Potter know they were married and most importantly, who else had found out?

“No, I mean…...Dumbledore told me on my way in. I’ve been wandering around…..just wandering…..for an hour.” James said.

That was the first time that Severus Snape ever heard defeat in James Potter’s proud voice.

“Dumbledore assured me that Evans is happy and I know he wouldn’t lie to help you, so…...I’m glad. I’m glad that she’s….happy.” James said, ending his statement with a wry smile.

Severus regarded James with narrowed eyes.

History had taught Severus not to trust James Potter and Severus found the situation very suspicious.

Severus spoke to James in a severe tone, “You must not tell, Potter. If you tell, Lily will-“

“-I’m not going to say anything to anyone.” James said quickly.

Severus could see the seriousness in James’s eyes.

“You know they are going to kill you one day, though, right Snivelly~?” James asked.

Severus scowled at James.

“And when they do, I’ll be there to comfort Evans. Maybe then she’ll see her great error in choosing you.” James laughed. “Try not to ruin her before that, eh?”

Severus grit his teeth in fury.

A thousand different curses ran through Severus’s mind but before he chose one, James added, “Anyway, I’ve brought what you, well, what Dumbledore, wanted.” 

James took a small bag out of the inside of his coat pocket and plopped it down on a nearby table with a heavy, metallic click.

Severus swallowed his rage, calming himself with the knowledge that if he attacked, James could revoke his offer, and then the entire mission surrounding the potion could fail.

Instead of lashing out, Severus simply nodded.

“Take care of Lily.” James commanded while his eyes bored into Severus’s.

After James and Severus exchanged one last glare, James turned and took his leave of the classroom, walking out of the door.

Once James was gone, Severus went and opened the bag, looking over what his old enemy had brought.

Yes, it was all there.

Ruby……

Sapphire……

Opal………

Gold…….

Everything except a handful of love.

Severus thought carefully about Lily, and the siren, and the green eyes they both shared…….

Severus was adept at brewing almost any potion, but…...how was he supposed to get a handful of love from Lily?


	16. Chapter 16 - Lunch with Muggles

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

The new semester soon began at Hogwarts.

Severus returned to teaching.

Lily started her new classes.

Things quickly became complicated for the couple as they found it more difficult than ever to coordinate their evenings.

Lily was often working…….

Severus had all of his various assignments to tend to…….

No longer were Severus and Lily just seeing each other for dates or arranged meetings, no.

Severus and Lily were married now and they wanted to spend every night together.

But…….how?

Severus didn’t feel comfortable moving into Lily’s apartment without any kind of guard against his Death Eater friends.

What if Severus and Lily were seen together?

As convenient as it would have been, even though they were husband and wife, Severus couldn’t let Lily come to live with him in his private quarters at Hogwarts.

None of the other professors had their spouses at the castle, and although Lily was somewhat of an exception, Severus doubted very seriously that Dumbledore would approve of a faculty member living with a student on campus.

Severus fretted over his blissfully frustrating new situation until his meeting with Dumbledore at the end of the first week of classes.

Severus gave his usual report to the headmaster and afterwards, Severus listened respectfully while the old wizard spoke.

“Severus, I've been so busy! I haven’t gotten a chance to tell you how pleased I am that you were able to settle things with James!” Dumbledore said.

“.........Pleased, sir?” Severus echoed.

“Yes…..As a reward for your good work and as my congratulations,” Dumbledore paused to wink at Severus, “I’d like you to have this.”

Dumbledore reached out and handed Severus a very little box.

Severus stepped forward and accepted the headmaster’s gift, but he asked curiously, “.........Sir?”

“It’s a small piece of the luxury we enjoy here at Hogwarts. I assume that you and Lily Evans, well, pardon me, Lily Snape, are searching for a home. Place that outside your dwelling and it should offer the same protection from…..outsiders…..that this castle does.” Dumbledore informed Severus with a smile.

Severus looked at Dumbledore intently, his brows knitting together.

“Thank you, sir…..” Severus said with awkward but genuine gratitude after a long moment. 

Even as an adult, Severus was not overly accustomed to being shown kindness.

“Going back to our situation, I expect you’ll get started on the potion straight away, then?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Of course.” Severus nodded. “Right away, sir.” 

Dumbledore nodded.

Dumbledore watched as Severus turned and took his leave.

Once Dumbledore was alone, he smiled to himself.

So Severus had married his dear Lily Evans…….

His surprising but how grand!

The news made Dumbledore glad, because the wise headmaster knew with absolute certainty then that Severus’s loyalty to the Order would never waver.

—————————————————————

That very night, when Lily met Severus at his chambers, he happily showed his beloved the gift Dumbeldore had given them.

It was so much more than just a charm……

Dumbledore’s generosity would help Severus and Lily to make a home together safely, to live in domestic bliss as husband and wife.

Lily was elated and the joy on her face lifted Severus’s heart.

Later that night, the fire crackled in the hearth that sat at the front of Severus’s living room.

It was the only sound audible except for the soft meeting of Severus’s lips against Lily’s while they sat on the sofa.

After dinner, a casual chat had turned into a giggle…...which melted into a stare….. which evolved into a kiss…….

Severus was certain that the kiss was about to crescendo into something even more spectacular, but to his surprise, Lily pulled away.

Severus wasn’t the only one who had been thinking critically about their situation……

“Sev?” Lily asked, looking into Severus’s eyes, their noses nearly brushing.

“Yes?” Severus asked, his voice low and husky.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Lily asked.

“I have time.” Severus replied.

Of course Severus was busy.

Professor, Head of House, spy, independent researcher, now husband………..

Severus was constantly busy, seven days a week, but that didn’t matter.

Severus would never fail to make time for Lily, no matter what.

“I was thinking we could…...go visit…...you know, family….Maybe see my parents and tell them…...tell them about us.” Lily suggested, stroking the high collar of Severus’s robes idly with her index finger.

Severus bristled.

Oh no………..

Lily’s parents………..

Severus hadn’t asked Lily’s father for her hand, the news would be a complete shock to them.

………..How would that go?

“My father has a small amount of money set aside…..some for me and some for Petunia…...for when we get married one day to help with expenses. Kind of like a dowry…..If we tell them we’ve gotten married, perhaps they’ll let us use mine as a down payment for a flat or a cottage somewhere, you know?” Lily asked.

Severus gazed deep into Lily’s bright, green eyes and his anxiety fell away from his heart.

Lily wanted him.

Lily wanted to set up a home with him…..

Suddenly, confronting Lily’s parents with the news of their elopement didn’t sound so terrible after all……….

“........I suppose that may be useful.” Severus calmly agreed.

Lily laughed and threw her arms around Severus, giving him a tight squeeze.

Severus placed his hands on Lily’s back and focused on the feeling of her lithe body pressed against his until he heard something far more horrifying leave his wife’s lips.

“I can’t wait to visit your parents! I’ve never met your mother and father!” Lily chirped happily.

Lily couldn’t see how much Severus’s black eyes widened.

Oh dear…….

His parents…….

His parents were still alive, and Lily knew that, and Severus couldn’t think of a reason not to introduce Lily that didn’t seem rude……...

Severus had never told Lily the details of his mismatched parents or the abuses he had endured as a child.

Now, it seemed that Lily would find out for herself………….

———————————————————

For Severus, the next morning arrived far too soon.

“Don’t be nervous, Sev. Everything’s going to be fine….Mum and Dad will be happy.” Lily reassured Severus while they walked up the front steps of the Evans’ home.

Lily’s words were comforting, but for once, her soft smile failed to quell Severus’s anxiety.

To make everything worse, it was a dismal, rainy, January Saturday and the sky was colored a damask gray.

Lily knocked on the door once she and Severus stood on the porch.

Severus glanced over at Lily and Lily smiled sweetly at him, clasping his hand in hers.

A moment later, the door opened and Lily’s mother appeared, “Lily, darling! What are you doing home? Oh, and you’ve brought your friend Severus with you! Well, come in, come in, it’s too cold to stand outside today.” 

“Hello, mother!” Lily smiled.

“Hello, Mrs. Evans.” Severus greeted his mother-in-law quietly.

Mrs. Evans smiled at them both and stepped aside while they entered the house.

When Lily’s mother closed the door behind them, its heavy thud filled Severus with apprehension.

Severus couldn’t escape from the feeling that this would not go as well as Lily thought…..

—————————————————————

Mrs. Evans led Lily and Severus into the living room, where Lily’s father was sitting and reading the newspaper, before quickly serving her daughter and her guest some tea.

“This is certainly a surprise, love.” Mrs. Evans said to Lily with a sweet smile. “Are you homesick? It’s not like you to drop in.” 

Lily’s father rustled the newspaper in his hands but he didn’t look up.

Severus stayed quiet and let Lily speak, but he was secretly a little jealous of the kind smile that Lily’s mother was giving them.

Severus wished that once, just once, his mother would have smiled at him like that…….

“Actually, mother…...I’ve…..we’ve….come to tell you something.” Lily said, clearing her throat.

Severus watched suspicion creep over Lily’s mother’s face and he grew concerned as a frown distorted her lips.

“Oh dear……” Lily’s mother said in a very serious, very upset tone. “Oh dear! Lily!” 

“No, mother, no, it’s nothing bad!” Lily said quickly, raising her hand to calm her mother down.

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Forest!” Lily’s mother shouted at Lily’s father, forcing him to glance up from his newspaper.

“......What?” Lily’s father asked, blinking at his wife.

“Lily’s pregnant!” Lily’s mother cried in anguish.

Severus’s mouth fell open in shock and mortification.

Lily’s father shrugged and looked over at Lily, “Well then, Lily, you’ve made your choice, you’ll have to get married.” 

“No, mother! No!” Lily protested. “That’s what we’ve come to tell you! I’m not pregnant, but I, we, did get married!”

Mrs. Evans’s eyes darted between Lily and Severus, but Lily’s father just shrugged and went back to reading his paper, “Alright then, Lily, good girl. See, Elizabeth? She got married, everything’s fine.” 

“Forest!” Lily’s mother cried, scowling at her husband.

“What?! Shall I call the Queen?!” Lily’s father asked, scowling back as he looked up at Lily’s mother once more. “She’s an adult, Elizabeth! She’s got her own wage and her own flat! What are you and I to do about it?!”

“Really, mother, you must believe me! I thought you’d be happy for us!” Lily frowned.

Severus looked over at Lily worriedly.

Severus hated it when Lily frowned………

Lily’s mother seemed to relax a bit when she saw the saddened looks on Lily’s and Severus’s faces.

“You’re not pregnant?” Lily’s mother asked.

“No, I’m not. I’m sorry it all happened in a rush like this, but there’s….there’s dangers right now, and I didn’t want to risk you or Daddy or Tuney getting hurt.” Lily explained.

“Oh, that’s alright……..” Lily’s mother said, although Severus could see sadness in her eyes, “If that’s truly what you’ve come to tell us, then I am happy for you both, dear. Your father and I are very happy for you two.”

“Thank you, Mum.” Lily said with a smile.

Severus blinked as Mrs. Evans turned to look at him, “I remember when you used to play with Lily all those years ago…….. Look at you two now!”

Severus managed to crack a small smile at his mother-in-law.

“Please take care of my baby.” Lily’s mother beseeched Severus, her eyes still glistening with sadness.

Just for a second, Severus glanced at Mrs. Evans’s thoughts and he realized that Lily’s mother wasn’t sad that Lily had married him……….

Lily’s mother was sad that she hadn’t been able to attend her daughter’s ceremony, no matter how simple it had been.

“......Always.” Severus vowed to Lily’s mother, his voice deeply serious.

“I’ll send you two to the bank on Monday.” Mr. Evans mumbled from behind his newspaper, “Lily, you didn’t have a proper wedding, so you’ll have slightly more than your sister. Use it well, eh?”

“Of course, Daddy.” Lily replied.

“I know you will, you’re a smart girl.” Mr. Evans nodded.

Though Lily’s father seemed detached, Severus heard the affection in his voice and he realized how strange it sounded.

The affection of a father was something that Severus had never known.

“Come with me to the kitchen, Lily?” Mrs. Evans asked. “I’ve got lunch in the oven, you and Severus can stay if you like, but I don’t want it to burn.” 

“Sure, Mum. Thanks.” Lily said, standing slowly and throwing Severus an apologetic glance as she walked over to her mother.

Severus watched as Mrs. Evans put her arm around Lily and walked into the next room with her, leaving him alone with Lily’s father……..

Severus watched warily as Mr. Evans rustled his paper again, laying it down on his lap so he could look directly at Severus.

“So you married my Lily?” Mr. Evans asked.

“Yes, sir.” Severus replied respectfully.

“I wondered if that would happen one day……..When you two were younger, you both went together so well…..Anyway, as her father, I’m obligated to let you know if you ever hurt her, I’ll have no choice but to kill you.” Mr. Evans said very casually.

Severus knew that he would never hurt Lily and besides, in a fight, a muggle wouldn’t stand a chance against him, but he nodded and obliged Lily’s father by nodding, “Yes, sir.” 

“And if you leave her, I’ll hunt you down.” Lily’s father sighed. “That may sound a bit barbaric, but if you ever have a daughter, then one day you’ll understand. Assuming that you do truly love my little girl as much as you seem to……..then welcome to the family, son.” 

Son……

The word sounded so austere to Severus.

“Yes, sir, thank you.” Severus nodded again.

Severus and Mr. Evans sat in silence for a moment, listening to Lily and her mother chat in the kitchen before Mr. Evans spoke again, “So, from one married man to another, may I offer you some advice?”

Severus looked a little surprised, “Um…...sure….”

“I know that you and Lily are a bit different from the rest of us, but that doesn’t matter in a marriage. Men and women are just men and women. Now that you’re married, you’ll need to understand and use two ancient phrases.” Mr. Evans explained.

Severus listened closely.

“These two phrases will help you get the respect, the love, and the food that you deserve. Practice saying them if you have trouble at first, they’ll really come in handy for the rest of your life.” Mr. Evans nodded confidently.

“........May I ask what they are?” Severus blinked.

“ ‘Yes, dear.’ “ Mr. Evans emphasized. “And ‘nothing, dear.’ Also, never tell Lily ‘no’. Women are smarter than men, you can’t outright refuse them anything, you have to dance around it.” 

Severus struggled not to roll his eyes.

“Gentlemen, lunch is ready!” Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

“Yes, dear!” Mr. Evans called back, then he quickly turned to look at Severus and said, “I’ll give you another tip, one day, when Lily is expecting, make sure you don’t get your hands too close to her mouth when she’s eating. I made that mistake once shortly before Petunia was born and Elizabeth almost took my finger clean-“

“-Forest Evans! What are you saying?!?”

Severus’s eyes darted over to the hall and he saw that Lily's mother had crept, undetected, into the room.

“Nothing, dear!” Mr. Evans replied as he smiled at his wife.

Severus watched Lily’s mother narrow her eyes at her husband, but she said nothing else.

Forest Evans stood and winked at Severus.

As Severus followed his father-in-law into the kitchen, Forest turned around and whispered to him, “But really, like I was saying, remember, keep an arm’s length distance, son, an arm’s length distance……”

—————————————————————

Severus and Lily had a lovely lunch with her parents.

Severus was pleasantly overwhelmed by how kindly Mr. and Mrs. Evans accepted him into their family.

But lunch ended……..

Severus and Lily left……..

Lily’s father had given them the check to take to the bank and Severus was appreciative, but he was nearly sickened by the dread of what was coming next.

Lily and Severus had rented a muggle car for the day and as they climbed in the vehicle after lunch with Lily’s parents, Severus’s pale face lost what little color it had.

“Alright, Sev?” Lily asked while they buckled their seatbelts.

“Yes, I’m alright.” Severus replied.

Severus’s face was gaunt and drawn.

The slight smile that had been on his lips while he and Lily lingered in the warm, inviting atmosphere of her comfortable childhood home had dissipated.

Severus started the car engine and he and Lily drove away, beginning to travel the short distance between Lily’s parents’ house and Spinner’s End.

A knot formed in Severus’s stomach……..

There was nothing warm or inviting about the house that Severus had grown up in.

Severus hated his father and he was leery of what his mother, who was overly critical and disposed to melancholy, would think and say about Lily.

To Lily……...

Severus glanced over at Lily one more time and she smiled sweetly at him.

His dear Lily……..

Severus hoped that his mother was in one of her better moods, because Severus didn’t want to end up despising both of his parents.


	17. Chapter 17 - Houses and Homes

Hello there! I don’t own any of Harry Potter, but please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
———————————————————

The drive to Severus’s childhood home in Spinner’s End was painfully short.

With a frown, Severus parked the car on the street and a moment later, he and Lily made their way to the house.

Lily’s bright smile dimmed as she studied the forlorn look on Severus’s face.

Once they came to stand on the house’s front porch, Lily watched as Severus raised a hand and knocked hesitantly on the door.

Lily furrowed her brow in concern.

Severus looked as solemn as if he was about to witness an execution.

On the outside, the house that Severus had grown up in looked grim, grimy, dilapidated, and forgotten.

Neglected.

The only time that Lily had ever been inside Severus’s home was when he had brought her to his room after finding her injured in the Death Eater attack, all those months ago…..

Lily’s memory from that night was hazy.

Surely the house wasn’t that bad inside……

…….Surely……?

—————————————————————

The front door to Severus’s house opened but no one stood behind it.

No one welcomed Severus and Lily inside.

Regardless, Severus took Lily by the hand and stepped through the doorway.

Lily noticed that as they walked into the house, Severus visibly flinched, as if he were traversing a minefield.

Lily squeezed Severus’s hand reassuringly.

Lily didn’t yet understand why Severus was so nervous……

Besides, the house seemed abandoned.

There was no noise or sound anywhere, just dead silence.

From the wallpaper to the curtains to the furniture, Severus’s childhood home was decorated in dark, decaying, lachrymose colors.

Black, brown, gray with unwelcome pops of dingy yellow and faded green here and there.

Trash sat carelessly around, discarded in the most terrible places.

Lily looked around and besides the musty smell that permeated the air, she noticed a distinct oily film of filth that seemed to cover everything, even the walls.

Lily’s grip on Severus’s hand tightened involuntarily as her heart filled with sympathy for her lover.

Severus had grown up here?

In here?

Human beings still lived in this dreadful place?

Had ever lived in this place?

Lily felt sad tears well in her eyes as she clutched onto Severus.

No wonder Severus had always been outside, playing by the river when they were children…….

Lily felt that she would have done anything to get out of that horrible house too.

A clicking noise finally came from the kitchen and Severus cautiously walked over and peered around the corner.

There, sitting at a small table, eating a sandwich  
made from stale bread and meat that looked like it needed to be thrown away, sat a man.

The man had short brown hair and mean-looking, beady, black eyes.

The man glanced up at Severus and Lily with all the ferocity of a junkyard dog.

“What are you doing here, boy?” The man growled.

“.......I’ve come to see mother.” Severus replied slowly. “I have no business with you.” 

Lily heard the quiet tremble in Severus’s voice and suddenly she understood why Severus spoke in his unique, slow, quiet way.

The man snorted and his beady eyes flickered over to Lily. “Who’s she? Some kind of friend?”

“No.” Severus replied.

“No….” The man repeated. “Of course not, you don’t have any friends.” 

Lily’s frown deepened.

“She’s my wife, Father.” Severus corrected the man in a louder voice, invigorated by the pride he felt about being with Lily. “This is Lily. I suppose I’m obligated by general custom to introduce you.” Severus glanced over at Lily and nodded towards the man. “Lily, this is my father, Tobias Snape.”

The man, Tobias Snape, narrowed his eyes at Lily.

With disgust, Lily watched as Tobias’s gaze moved from her face to trace along her figure scrutinizingly, as if he were surveying a piece of land that he was deciding whether or not he wanted to buy. 

Tobias Snape snorted again and shrugged, turning his attention back to his sandwich, “You could do better.”

“I love her.” Severus replied in a cold, curt tone. “......Not that I would ever expect you to understand that.”

Lily grew a little concerned at the dangerous, threatening note in Severus’s voice.

Tobias didn’t even bother to look up at them again as he laughed cruelly, “I wasn’t talking to you, boy.”

Severus made a noise in his throat and he nearly forgot himself as he pulled Lily out of his father’s sight and down the hallway.

Lily obediently followed Severus while he traipsed up the rickety, dusty staircase by the front door. 

Severus looked at Lily very seriously.

“Remember…...you wanted to meet my family.” Severus said to Lily in a hushed voice, looking over at her in the dim light of the hallway.

“Sev, you never told me…...!” Lily whispered. “You never told me it was like this!”

Lily’s words didn’t stop Severus from continuing the grand tour he was giving her.

Once they arrived at the top of the stairs, Severus walked with Lily down the short hallway and knocked on the door at the very end.

Lily listened quietly.

There was a soft sound…….

What was that?

A moment after Severus knocked, the sound stopped abruptly and that was when Lily realized…….

That sound……

………..It was a woman weeping.

“.........Mother?” Severus called through the door.

Lily heard rustling from the other side of the door and then a low, deep, feminine voice called out, very, very quietly, “Is…...is that really you…..Severus?”

Severus slowly opened the door and from behind him, Lily peered into the room.

A tall, thin woman dressed in dated clothing stood by a dirty window, looking out over the gloomy day.

The woman, whom Lily gathered was Severus’s mother, didn’t turn to gaze at Severus and Lily until they stepped into the room.

Severus’s mother sighed and looked at her son, and in that brief moment, Lily took the opportunity to glance around the room.

From the dirty-looking bed to the greasy curtains that hung haphazardly from the soiled window, it was quickly apparent to Lily that the bedroom was no different from the rest of the house.

Severus’s mother regarded him and Lily with wide, dark eyes, her pale face thin and sallow.

While she looked back at her mother-in-law, Lily recognized Severus’s hooked nose and raven black hair.

Severus certainly took after his mother.

Lily had never seen a more morose individual than Severus’s mother, a twisted, hopeless frown hung on her face like a broken frame on a tattered picture and her eyes…..

Her dark eyes were chillingly hollow……..

From her facial expression to her restrained posture, Lily got the impression that it was a taxation on Severus’s mother just to be alive.

“You haven’t come to see me in a long time, Severus.” Severus’s mother said dryly, flatly ignoring Lily.

“I’ve been busy, mother.” Severus replied. “I…..I wanted you to meet someone.” 

Severus took a step back to make sure that Lily became the center of his mother’s attention.

“Mother, this is my wife, Lily Evans, well, now, Lily Snape….... Lily, this is my mother, Eileen Prince Snape.” Severus replied, glancing back and forth between the two women as he introduced them.

“-‘Prince’ will do.” Eileen corrected Severus sharply.

Lily smiled sweetly at her mother-in-law and she nodded politely, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.-“

“I don’t recognize ‘Evans’ as a pureblood family name.” Eileen snapped at Lily.

Severus tensed, bracing himself for impact.

Lily gathered all of her Gryffindor courage not to cower under Eileeen’s harsh gaze.

Eileen loomed over Lily, looking down at her daughter-in-law as if she were a cockroach, and her tone…….

It amused Lily then that people felt like Severus’s voice was frigid…….Lily thought Severus sounded like a kind preschool teacher compared to his mother.

“I-I’m not from a pureblood family, Mrs. Snape, er, Prince.” Lily replied, forcing herself to remain polite for Severus’s sake.

And I know for a fact that your husband is a muggle…..So why does my family matter so much to you? Lily thought, musing over the hypocrisy of Eileen’s prejudice.

Eileen narrowed her dark, hollow eyes down to dark, hollow slits at Lily as she studied her suspiciously. 

“Red hair is a mark of vampirism. Is that what you’re going to do? Are you going to eat my poor, baby boy? Drain his life away?!” Eileen snapped at Lily.

“No, of course not! I’m not a vampire! And I love your son very much!” Lily said, quickly attempting to defend herself.

Eileen’s eyes moved over to Severus.

Severus clutched Lily’s hand tightly and proudly.

“We’re deeply in love, mother. I’d give my life for her without a thought and I’m certain she’d do the same for me.” Severus said firmly.

Lily nodded.

Eileen let out a long-winded sigh and turned back to the window, speaking quietly, “Then you’re both fools……….pureblood, halfblood, vampire…..whatever. Only fools marry for love, because eventually, that love goes right out the window…………”

Severus frowned and stepped backwards, starting to pull Lily with him as he slowly walked towards the door to leave.

“..........Severus?” Eileen asked.

Severus stopped and looked at his mother. “Yes?”

“You always were a bright boy, why have you grown so daft?” Eileen asked.

“Mother?” Severus replied.

“How many years did you spend here, trapped, watching your father and I trample through our garden of rotted love in this forsaken house?” Eileen asked. “.........Were the nightmares not enough?”

Eileen glanced back at Severus and the tragedy in her gaze was almost shocking to Lily.

“Why would you want to do the same?” Eileen breathed.

“Goodbye, mother.” Severus said resolutely.

Severus yanked Lily’s hand and pulled her with him as he glided down the stairs and out of the house.

Eileen’s question seemed to irritate Severus.

Normally with Lily, Severus’s usual aura of gloom was kept to a minimum, but no matter what she did, Lily couldn’t make him smile for the rest of the day.

They spent the night in Severus’s chambers at Hogwarts and after hours of silence, when they climbed into bed, Severus pulled Lily into his arms and held onto her so tightly that Lily was afraid he would crush her.

“I love you.” Lily whispered cautiously.

Severus laid his head down into the crook of Lily’s neck and cuddled against her.

Lily frowned and put her arms around Severus where she could.

If Lily hadn’t been listening very closely, she wouldn’t even have heard Severus as he whispered back, “.........I love you too.” 

—————————————————————

Once family visits were out of the way, Lily’s dowry money was in the bank, and the new semester was in full swing, Severus and Lily began to work on their next task…...

Finding a home.

Like most young couples, Severus and Lily found property prices to be much higher than they expected and due to their…..unique…..situation, what would have been ordinary house hunting was actually difficult and dangerous.

Severus did everything to protect Lily by hiding his relationship with her.

And that seemed like it was enough, at least for the moment.

Severus was not only stealthy and secretive, he was a skilled occlumens.

Voldemort had no idea that Lily and Severus were lovers.

Voldemort really didn’t know much about Lily at all, only that she was a skilled and talented witch, perhaps one of the brightest of her age.

…….So bright that her talents may even excuse her blood status……..

…..If Lily agreed to join his ranks, of course.

It was a regular Tuesday evening at The Three Broomsticks when Lily finished her shift and left work.

Once Lily stepped out of the tavern, she began the short walk to her apartment, eager for a breath of fresh air.

Later, Lily would consider that decision a mistake.

She should have apparated……….

“My, my, what lovely red hair.” A charming voice rang out behind Lily as she walked down the street.

It was late and Hogsmeade was largely deserted.

Lily turned around and found herself looking at a tall, well-dressed man.

The man’s hair was dark and short, his eyes were a deep green, but his cheeks……..

The man’s cheeks looked unnaturally thin.

Lily had never met Voldemort, she had never seen his picture, and so, she didn’t realize just who she was being addressed by……...

But Lily was still quite uncomfortable.

“Um…...thank you,” Lily stammered.

“You’re Lily Evans.” The man said with an arrogant smile, a smile that was so friendly it held a deadly sweetness.

“Ah…...yes, I am.” Lily replied hesitantly, remembering where her wand was in her purse.

“It’s a pity that such a smart witch like you has to degrade herself by serving food to others for a meager wage.” Voldemort sneered.

Lily stared at Voldemort and narrowed her eyes.

What was wrong with this man?

He knew her name and he watched her walk out of work? 

“If you like serving so well, you should use your talents for a more productive cause.” Voldemort said with a smile. 

“A more productive cause?” Lily asked.

“Yes……..I’ve been told that Lord Voldemort has many uses for such a promising witch like yourself. There are a great many projects he could assign to you.” Voldemort grinned.

Voldemort?!?!?!

“For now, I’d rather stick with food, thanks.” Lily said tersely, holding her bag up close to her chest and slipping her hand down to grab her wand.

Voldemort scowled, clearly displeased at Lily’s defiance, but before he could say anything else, she apparated away.

When Lily was safely back in her apartment, the first thing she did was send an owl to Severus.

I know it’s late, but will you please come as quickly as possible?

Sorry if it’s a bother, I need you.

Alone in his chambers, Severus read Lily’s message and let out a breathy sigh of happiness.

Lily needed him.

Severus quickly took out his wand and journeyed to Lily’s.

A bother?

Lily was Severus’s wife now……

Even if that wasn’t so, how could Lily ever think that she was bothering him?

—————————————————————

“Calm down, calm down…..” Severus soothed, a short while later, holding Lily while she laid against his chest on the bed.

As soon as Severus had popped into Lily’s apartment, he saw how wide and worried her green eyes were and he had immediately taken her into his arms, allowing her to explain what had happened. 

“........Do you think that was him?” Lily asked.

“It sounds like him…….and your name did come up recently.” Severus revealed.

“For what?!” Lily cried, sitting up to look at Severus.

Severus kept his voice low and soothing as he spoke, “As a talented member of our generation. Avery mentioned you. As the dark lord’s ranks grow, he’s continuing to look for recruits. That was brazen of you, really. Not many people resist him face to face like that.” 

Lily clutched onto Severus more tightly and Severus allowed himself the pleasure of running his hands through Lily’s long, red hair.

“He’s right, Lily.” Severus cooed. “You are quite talented.” 

“That’s what you love me so much!” Lily laughed, her smile and her humor returning, overpowering her fear.

Severus’s eyes were doting and serious as he gazed down at Lily, thinking to himself…..

No, Lily, that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you so much……....

Severus leaned down and kissed Lily’s forehead.

“We need somewhere we can be together, somewhere safe.” Severus mused.

“We need to buy a home. You don’t like anything we can afford, Sev!” Lily chuckled.

“I just want it to be decent, that’s all.” Severus shrugged. “Do you expect us to live in a hovel?”

“No…” Lily replied, “But we’ll probably have to put a bit of work into whatever we buy, I don’t care though, I just want to be with you.” Lily replied.

Severus purred deeply as he leaned down and kissed Lily’s lips.

I just want to be with you…….

Severus groaned as Lily laid back in bed and pulled him down on top of her.

Severus was anxious to be with Lily too~.

—————————————————————

Choosing quickly to hopefully minimize the dangers they faced and secure their chance at domestic bliss, Severus and Lily finally purchased a small cottage on the very outskirts of London.

Severus and Lily didn’t want to live in an obvious location, deciding against a flat in Diagon Alley.

Instead, Severus and Lily sought to stay tucked away and hidden.

Not to mention the small cottage was one of the only places besides the Diagon Alley flat that they had been able to afford……

Lily wanted to keep some of the money from her father in savings and it wasn’t like the mortgage was their only expense……...

Linens, silverware, plates, cups, furniture, curtains……...the list went on and on of things that Severus and Lily needed to purchase to properly begin their married life.

Lily was excited that they had found a place but Severus did not share her enthusiasm.

Their cottage was very old and…..more than a bit run down…..

On the day the sale closed and Severus and Lily officially became homeowners, they stood together in the middle of their quaint cottage and glanced around.

Lily’s green eyes glowed with the dreams she had of improving this and changing that…...but Severus frowned.

All Severus saw was dirt and decay.

Just like Spinner’s End……...

“Sev, it’s going to be fine! It’s going to be brilliant! Listen to me, this is ours now! Isn’t that exciting?!” Lily asked with a hopeful smile.

Lily flinched and Severus quickly shielded her with his arm as a bit of the cottage roof crumbled from the ceiling and smashed into the floor a few feet away from them.

“.........I suppose.” Severus replied reluctantly.

Lily reached up and gently laid a hand against Severus’s face as he gazed down at her.

“It’s not going to be anything like it was there, Sev.” Lily cooed, referring to the horrid place where Severus had grown up. “That was just a house, nothing more. But things are different, I’m here, we’re here.”

Severus’s heart fluttered when Lily giggled happily, even though they were standing in a pile of rubble, “This is going to be a home, Sev! This is going to be our home!”

Severus’s breath hitched in his throat as he raised a hand and gently combed Lily’s hair behind her ear, admiring his beautiful bride.

Lily was right……

What did it matter?

Where they were?

Severus’s home wasn’t Spinner’s End.

Severus’s home wasn’t Hogwarts.

Severus’s home was wherever Lily was.


	18. Chapter 18 - New Additions

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

Usually, Professor Snape could be found either in his dungeon classroom or in his office.

However, that had changed and Professor Snape was no longer one to linger.

If class wasn’t in session and his required office hours weren’t being held, then Professor Snape was at home with his secret, beloved wife.

Home.

Severus and Lily’s shabby little cottage wasn’t so shabby anymore.

Lily directed while Severus helped, and using their talents, the couple managed to repair and refurbish their dwelling in a tenth of the time that it would have taken a muggle couple.

The Snape cottage was still quaint, with only two bedrooms, a single bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living area, but that didn’t matter.

Quaint didn’t mean dirty.

Quaint didn’t mean ugly.

For Lily and Severus, quaint meant charming and comfortable.

Once the cottage was ready for furniture, Severus had been shocked when he came home one evening.

Lily was bustling around in the kitchen as if nothing had changed as she made dinner with her red apron on.

But Severus’s jaw dropped as he looked around…….

Everything from the light fixtures on the ceiling to the small rugs that laid on top of the wooden floor had been carefully selected, purchased, and placed.

The color scheme throughout the small cottage was neutral but warm.

Inviting……..

“Hello, darling!” Lily called from the kitchen when she saw Severus standing beside the hearth.

“Hello, my love.” Severus replied, letting the words fall freely from his lips, wanting to return the verbal affection that his dear Lily had so generously lavished upon him.

“Did you have a good day?” Lily asked while she walked over to the table and began to put the place settings down for dinner. 

“Quite…..” Severus said absent-mindedly while he stood, still looking around in amazement.

Severus felt like he was standing in one of the home furnishing stores that Lily had drug him through over the last few weeks………..but somehow, he found that the ambiance made him feel relaxed.

It was…….cozy.

Welcoming.

And it was because of Lily that their crumpled little cottage had transformed into Severus’s idea of bliss.

“I sat some things around today while you were at work. I hope you like everything, I didn’t think that decorating was really your cup of tea.” Lily smiled at Severus. 

“No…..I…...it looks like you’ve done a wonderful job.” Severus replied, still looking over everything.

Severus mused over the careful placement of knick knacks on a wall shelf and marveled at how Lily had taken the time and the thought to sit each one exactly four fingers’ width apart.

Severus had helped Lily with large repairs on their cottage, sure.

But in a single day, Lily had turned the dusty old shell of a living space into……...

A home.

Their home.

Severus and Lily’s home.

Together.

————————————————————

Severus and Lily made use of Dumbledore’s gift as soon as they moved in.

For both Lily and Severus, some of their happiest days in recent years were the ones they spent living as regular newlyweds.

Severus and Lily woke up each morning tangled in each other’s arms.

While Severus dressed for work, Lily hurried to the kitchen and quickly made his tea and breakfast.

Severus never left without kissing Lily goodbye.

A deep, languid kiss……..

Severus was still in a dangerous position, there was still a war going on, and therefore, there was no assurance that he would make it home.

Besides, Severus had waited over ten years to be with Lily, and now that his dream had finally come true, Severus was determined not to squander a single opportunity~.

Severus’s and Lily’s days were spent apart.

Severus was in his classroom at his post as Professor Snape, while Lily alternated her time between her studies and her shifts at The Three Broomsticks, but in the evenings…….

The evenings were the time of day when Severus and Lily reunited with each other.

Severus and Lily ate dinner together, no matter what hour it was when both of them returned home.

Sometimes they cuddled together in bed and made love just before they fell asleep…….

Sometimes Severus and Lily found that they couldn’t make it upstairs to the bedroom and so they fell into each other’s arms on their small sofa.

On some occasions, Severus and Lily skipped dinner and spent the evening moving from the sofa to the bed, too enveloped in enjoying each other to think about eating.

Lily was kind and loving and thoughtful and she strove to be a good wife to Severus.

Severus was intense, and though he had never seen a role model of a good husband, he did his best to show his immense love for Lily.

Some days, Lily forgot she had a husband because she discovered that living with Severus Snape was like having a very large cat.

Severus was often quiet but he always wanted to be in the room with Lily, wherever she was.

If Lily was in the bedroom or getting washed up in the bathroom, Severus was sitting a few feet away, reading a book.

If Lily was in the kitchen, then Severus was working at their small dining table, just to stay near her.

If Lily was lying on the sofa, sometimes Severus would come over, move her arms to the side and nestle into her chest, purring softly as he used her breasts for pillows.

Lily wasn’t hugely endowed but she had enough cleavage that Severus enjoyed the soft warmth of her curves as he laid his face against her body after a long day.

Though Severus was attentive to Lily, sometimes he went deep into thought and he may be aloof for an hour or two.

When that happened, Lily would leave Severus alone and let him think, because she knew that her large cat with raven-black fur would be back soon enough, ready to push whatever was in her hands out of his way so that he could receive the love that he craved.

One night, after dinner, Severus lounged on the sofa with Lily lying on top of him, both of them wrapped under a blanket.

The fire in the hearth warmed the chilly room as Severus sighed.

Lily looked up and slowly ran her hands through Severus’s black hair.

“I can’t get it to work.” Severus admitted with a frown.

“Can’t get what to work?” Lily asked.

Lily pulled her hands away as Severus looked down at her.

“I can’t get it to work.” Severus repeated. “The potion…...Do you recall the assignment I told you about? Dumbledore and the siren?” 

“......Yeah.” Lily replied, blinking at her husband, then Lily narrowed her eyes. “I thought we were supposed to do that together?”

“We were…..we are, but there’s nothing for us to do yet! I’ve just been trying to think of a way to put it all together....” Severus revealed, then he lifted a hand to rub the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “This is the most difficult thing I’ve ever been asked to brew. Perhaps you could look over the formula and see if you have an idea?” 

Lily smiled. “Sure, Sev, I’d be happy to help.” 

“Then meet me in my office tomorrow after your last class concludes.” Severus ordered.

Lily was both a little surprised and a little aroused at how deep and commanding Severus’s tone sounded.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Severus, “.........Well, alright then, Professor, if you insist~.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lily and the mirth in her voice. “Yes, I do insist. Unless you want to wander around the Forbidden Forest at night with me again?”

Lily smiled too sweetly, “I’d happily wander around with you anywhere, my darling, but…….I’m not in your class anymore, so you can’t assign me detention.”

“No……..” Severus replied. “I cannot…….but, I can corner you in the hallway and distract you during the period between classes. What a pity it would be if you were tardy, you do know how McGonagall despises late students…..”

“Distract me?!” Lily laughed.

“By whatever means necessary.” Severus added, his black eyes glowing intently at Lily.

Lily’s cheeks flushed and a warmth coiled low in her belly as she imagined Severus ambushing her in the corridor where no one could see and pushing her up against the stone walls in a passionate kiss…..

Suddenly, receiving detention from McGonagall didn’t sound so bad……...

—————————————————————

The following afternoon, as soon as classes were finished, Lily went straight to Professor Snape’s office.

When she walked in, Severus glanced up at his wife.

“Where’s your tie?” Severus commented after his black eyes quickly but thoroughly scanned over Lily, noting every little detail.

Lily’s robes were open and her uniform was clearly visible.

Severus observed that Lily’s Gryffindor tie was missing…..

Severus always left before Lily, else, he would have corrected her mistake earlier.

“I’m afraid it didn’t survive class this afternoon.” Lily shrugged. “I’ll buy a new one.”

Severus’s eyebrows knit together as he peered into Lily’s eyes worriedly. “Were you hurt?”

“No.” Lily shook her head quickly. “Don’t worry, I gave it to Professor Flitwick for a demonstration. I’m fine, Sev.”

“......I see.” Severus replied, the tension easing from his face. “Very well, then, let’s get started, shall we?”

“Of course.” Lily replied.

Severus reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out the translated page that Dumbledore had given him, Severus then handed the page to Lily and let her read over it for a moment.

Severus kept his eyes fixed firmly on Lily and once he saw that she was reaching the end of the formula, he asked, “........What do you make of that?”

Lily looked up at Severus. “You mean about the handful of love?”

“Indeed.” Severus replied.

Lily squinted at the words in front of her. “Well……..I-I don’t know. You said this had something to do with that…...siren, didn’t you?”

“That’s correct.” Severus nodded, “I’m afraid if I add the wrong thing, it may ruin the entire concoction and as you may have noticed, these ingredients are not easy to acquire.”

“No…..” Lily said in a distant voice while she stared down at the page, “They’re not……”

Severus clenched his jaw while he watched Lily, remembering just how much Odessa resembled her………

Should he say anything?

Odessa’s hair had worked for Lily, maybe……….

“Lily.” Severus said, calling her attention towards him.

“Yes?” Lily blinked as she looked up from the page.

Lily frowned at the tortured look on Severus’s face.

Severus was worried.

What if he placed Lily in greater danger by telling her what he almost certainly knew was true?

On the other hand, what if Severus was mistaken, and Odessa was no relation to Lily?

Then he would get his darling’s hopes up for nothing about seeing her grandmother again……

But Lily may be the key……….

An idea presented itself to Severus.

“Oh, I just remembered,” Severus said as he leaned down and once again, reached into one of his desk drawers. “I never returned your photograph.”

Lily smiled after a slight pause, “Oh, thanks, Sev! Mum and Dad would be really upset if I lost that!”

“You resemble your grandmother.” Severus commented as he handed the photograph to Lily.

Lily laughed, “Yeah, that’s what Mum and Dad have always said! I did get her red hair, but you can’t really see that in the picture here…...that’s alright, I remember it!”

Severus was quiet for a moment but his gaze was tormented as Lily looked up at him and asked, “So, Sev, what do you think could qualify as ‘a handful of love’ ?”

Severus swallowed thickly.

Tell Lily.

Severus knew that he had to tell Lily.  
————————————————————

A few moments later, Lily’s uproarious laughter echoed off the stone walls of Severus’s office.

“Lily, it’s the truth!” Severus hissed through clenched teeth. “Why do you not believe me?!”

Once Lily calmed down enough to wipe at her eyes, she giggled while she replied, “Oh, Sev, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

“I would wager anything that was her.” Severus said very seriously.

Lily smiled in amusement at Severus and reiterated her stance on the issue, “My grandmother was just a regular person, I’m sure! Really, it’s not like you to be so silly, Sev.”

“Did they ever find her body?” Severus asked. “When your grandparents perished?”

Lily blanched as Severus’s grim question sobered her up. “........No….. no, they never found her body. Father buried an empty casket in her memory.”

“Do you remember the elixir that I gave you?” Severus asked very seriously. 

“Yes.” Lily replied.

“It was ineffective until I added the hair from the siren, the siren that looks so similar to you…..” Severus went on.

“Maybe siren hair can heal.” Lily shrugged. “I don’t know much about merpeople.”

“Neither do I, but I consulted Dumbledore and that horrible half-giant…….Siren hair has no such ability.” Severus pressed.

“Alright………” Lily said.

“But bloodlines……..” Severus mused out loud. “That’s another matter entirely.”

An expression came over Lily’s face that Severus couldn’t quite read.

A mixture of sadness, hope, and anxiety…..

“If you’re willing to believe what I say could be true….” Severus said slowly, “Then we may solve this mystery together and if I’m correct, then……”

“I could see my grandmother again.” Lily said with a soft smile. “And of course, the Order would have what it needs, I’m assuming?”

“Yes.” Severus replied.

That was as far as Lily needed to know……

Lily thought for a moment and then she nodded, “Alright, I’ll talk to my father.”

“Your father?” Severus asked.

“I think I can handle it from here, Sev.” Lily smiled.

Severus looked at Lily curiously, wondering what she was planning.

Lily was very smart and for that, Severus was glad, because for once, he was out of ideas.

—————————————————————

A little less than a fortnight later, Lily was late coming home one evening and Severus looked up as she popped into their humble cottage.

Lily wore a bright smile on her face but Severus saw that her hands were behind her back.

“Hello, darling!” Lily greeted Severus.

“Hello, love.” Severus replied with a purr, though his eyes lingered questioningly on her secretive pose. 

“I’ve got it!” Lily exclaimed happily.

“Got what?” Severus asked.

“A handful of love!” Lily smiled.

Lily reached her left hand out from behind her back and placed a very old, silver medal on the table in front of Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked at Lily incredulously.

“That’s my grandfather’s old medal…….my grandmother loved him so very much and they met during the war, so I thought it may work…..” Lily shrugged.

Severus thought for a moment.

Picking the medal up in his hand, Severus nodded when he saw that the medal filled his palm exactly……

One handful.

Hmm……..

That wasn’t a bad idea…….

It was worth a try……

“Does your father know he won’t be getting this back?” Severus asked.

It hardly seemed fair if Mr. Evans was unaware of how the relic from his father’s life would be destroyed…..

“He does, yes.” Lily nodded.

“Very well.” Severus replied. “Tomorrow, we’ll find out how well it works.” 

Silence lingered between them for a moment and then Lily spoke.

“........Severus?” Lily asked in a quiet voice.

It was difficult to say whether Lily’s serious tone or the fact that she used his full first name bothered Severus more.

“What’s the matter?” Severus asked, turning his attention away from the medal and back to Lily.

Severus had not forgotten that Lily still had her right hand behind her back.

For some reason, Lily suddenly became very shy.

“There’s something I need to tell you…...but I’m frightened that you’ll be angry….” Lily said, nervously looking down at her feet.

“Angry?” Severus asked. “Why would I be angry?”

The bigger question to Severus was what did Lily have to tell him?

“Sometimes it’s a bit lonely, here, just you and I, don’t you think?” Lily asked cautiously.

Severus’s heart lurched over to the wall of his rib cage.

What……?

No, Severus didn’t think it was lonely at all.

In fact, Severus found that living just with Lily was wonderful.

What did this mean……?

Where was this going………?

“Please don’t be upset! I know the timing isn't great, but when will it ever be?” Lily asked.

Oh dear……..

Severus became dizzy as all of his wonderful memories of making love to Lily started to play before his eyes.

Every time, Lily had taken her birth control before, right?

Right?

Right?!?!

“Lily…….” Severus said very seriously as his blood started to pound through the veins in his neck.

“I know we didn’t plan this, but……...I….just…..its just sort of happened.” Lily said with a sigh.

“Lily……..” Severus repeated tersely, clutching onto the table in front of him. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Lily’s face was sweet and loving as she looked up at Severus and replied, “Sev! You and I are going to…..”

Oh my…….

Oh no……..

Severus’s head swam and he felt like he was going to faint.

Lily was telling him that she….

That they….

“.....Be the very best guardians of little Bixby!” Lily announced, finally pulling her right hand from behind her back to reveal a very small, very grey, and very frightened, little kitten.

Overwhelming relief flooded Severus’s nervous system.

“.........It’s just a stupid cat.” Severus mumbled under his breath with a sigh, placing a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart.

“I beg your pardon?” Lily frowned.

Bixby meowed softly.

“I thought you were going to say something else.” Severus replied, his voice trembling.

“I don’t know what could have upset you so badly.” Lily said, stepping over to put a hand on Severus’s shoulder. “You’re shaking, Sev! Calm down, it’s just a kitten!”

Severus was trying to calm down.

Severus was usually very calm…….,

But how calm did Lily really expect him to be when she teased him like that?!?!

The way Lily had spoken, Severus had been quite concerned that Lily was going to announce he had fathered a child.

Severus was happy that wasn’t true.

It was poor timing, they were ill-prepared, and though Severus knew Lily would like a family one day, fatherhood was not something that he longed for.

Good, there was no child, just a stupid cat.

Though Severus continued to tremble with adrenaline for a few moments, his relief didn’t surprise him.

However, the small but stabbing pang of disappointment that Severus found himself feeling…....now that surprised Severus very much, indeed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Monster

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

If ever there was a shimmering cauldron, it was the cauldron in which Severus dropped the medal the following evening.

Lily stood beside Severus in his office at Hogwarts while they waited anxiously, staring at the cauldron……..

After a few suspenseful moments, the metals and jewels bubbled as they slowly melted together.

“Excellent thinking, love.” Severus congratulated Lily.

Severus’s tone was as even and calm as ever but Lily could hear the distinct, pleased joy in his voice.

It took Lily a moment to respond because she was busy thinking about what their success with the potion meant.

Severus had been right.

Surely, the guardian of Slytherin’s locket was…...

“I’m just glad it worked, Sev!” Lily said with a laugh. “Though it does make me a bit anxious……you know…...about when I’ll see her again.” Lily said quietly.

Severus glanced over at Lily and he furrowed his brow in sympathy when he saw a frown form on her lips.

Severus took Lily’s hand as he made a solemn promise to her, “As quickly as possible, I’ll bring her to you…..once it’s safe…...once you’re both prepared…..you have my word.” 

“I don’t doubt it, Sev.” Lily said, flashing Severus a bittersweet smile. “Do what you do best, focus on your mission, my part can come later.”

Severus stared into Lily’s eyes for a moment before he pulled his wife close and sweetly kissed her lips, hoping to alleviate some of her pain.

Lily raised her hands and placed them on either side of Severus’s face and the simple motion set off a mutual longing inside both of them.

During the hour that followed, it was truly amazing how close Severus and Lily came to spilling the priceless potion as they bumped into the furniture and crashed against the walls while they made love.

—————————————————————

The translated formula stated the potion needed to brew for three months.

Severus was certain that must have been an oversight, but no, the instructions were correct.

It was already spring when the glittering, golden potion was finally ready.

By then, Lily and Severus had grown into daily routines together as husband and wife.

The Snapes’ kitten, Bixby, was starting to outgrow the tiny, wooden house that Lily had placed in the kitchen for him.

At Hogwarts, the academic year’s second semester was just past the half-way point.

Everything was moving forward, including the Death Eater’s campaign of terror.

Voldemort’s numbers seemed to be growing with each passing day.

Unfortunately, the Order’s size remained mostly the same.

Perhaps it was because Voldemort was more ambitious………..

Perhaps it was because Dumbledore was unwilling to trust many people…..

Or, perhaps Dumbledore’s plan for victory did not rely on the number of his fighters.

—————————————————————

As soon as the potion was viable, Dumbledore asked Severus to bring the mixture and meet him and Hagrid in the sea cave where Severus had first encountered Odessa.

Unfortunately, an hour before Severus was supposed to arrive, Voldemort called Severus to his side.

Though it would make him late for his meeting with Dumbledore and Hagrid, Severus was just grateful he hadn’t yet left Hogwarts for the day when Voldemort’s request arrived……..

It was much easier for Severus to appear calm and unirritated if he wasn’t plucked directly from Lily’s loving arms.

In an instant, Severus appeared at Voldemort’s side, careful to keep his occlumency shields up.

Severus glanced around the room, his black eyes lighting on the one who requested his presence.

“You sent for me, my lord?” Severus asked Voldemort.

“Hello, Severus, yes….I did.” Voldemort replied.

As usual, Voldemort was not alone and Severus silently nodded at several of his other Death Eater comrades who sat around the table in Malfoy manor where Voldemort was seated.

“I’m trying to…..fill some open positions…...Many of our newcomers…....Well, it is wonderful to gain support, is it not? But…...I need people who can do specific things for….our cause….and some of our recently acquired talent just isn’t that talented.” Voldemort explained.

Severus listened silently, wondering what that had to do with him.

“To get to the point, Severus…...I’ve got most of the top Slytherins already. Some of the others as well, but….Lily Evans…….She’s rumored to be nearly as good at potions as you are! Though I’m aware that she is a Gryffindor, and a mudblood, unfortunately….though I may be generous enough to make an exception if she has your level of skill! Her name came up some time ago…..you may remember….. I approached her recently and she defied me! Can you believe that?”

“Hardly, my lord.” Severus replied. 

Severus looked calm but he was getting very nervous.

Was it a coincidence that Voldemort would invite Severus to come just to listen to him prattle on about a completely random old schoolmate of his?

Absolutely not.

What did Voldemort know?

What did Voldemort suspect?

Voldemort took a good, long look at Severus and then he asked with a grin, “Do you know her?”

“My lord?” Severus asked.

“Lily Evans.” Voldemort sneered as he repeated himself. “Do you know Lily Evans, Severus?”

Severus recognized that this entire conversation was a test from Voldemort.

Severus just hoped he gave the right answer.

“I do not.” Severus replied quickly.

“Ah……...I just wanted to ask….. I heard a rumor that you had a little Gryffindor girlfriend in your school days and that she was quite bright~.” Voldemort pried. “ I thought that, perhaps, if that rumor referred to Lily Evans, then you may talk to her for me? Seduce her? Get her on our side…..”

Severus did not respond.

Severus neither confirmed nor denied Voldemort’s statement, but he held his occlumency shields up with such mental focus that his head ached from the effort.

Voldemort was staring intently into Severus’s face, waiting for his loyal follower to crack and show even a hint of any suspicious emotion; fear, love, anxiety, pride…….

……….But Severus Snape knew how to conceal his true feelings amazingly well.

When Severus remained solemn and unphased, Voldemort seemed irritated, “So it wasn’t Lily Evans, then?”

“No, my lord.” Severus replied. “I never had a…..girlfriend…...in school.”

Severus was not lying.

Severus had never dated anyone during his days as a Hogwarts student, not even Lily. 

“Do you have one now?” Voldemort pressed.

“No, I do not.” Severus firmly stated.

Severus was not lying about that either, he had a wife, not a girlfriend.

“How unfortunate……...I’m very interested in having Lily Evans with us.” Voldemort revealed.

“Of course my lord.” Severus said quickly.

Severus took an elegant bow and in an instant, he apparated away.

The feelings weren’t unfamiliar to Severus.

The crushing guilt…….

The heavy doubt of hiding…..

The paralyzing fear of being discovered……

However, this time, those things were particularly jarring to Severus.

If Voldemort discovered the truth, then Lily could be in grave danger, and so could Severus, but Severus was not worried about himself.

Severus would gladly welcome torture, pain, and death over losing his beloved Lily.

————————————————————

By the time Severus made it to the cave with the potion, he was very late.

Dumbledore and Hagrid stood looking at Severus as he finally popped into the area. 

“I apologize for my tardiness.” Severus said quickly, with a nod to both of them. “I was delayed by circumstances beyond my control.”

“That’s quite alright, Severus. There aren’t any problems, I trust?” Dumbledore asked.

“There are always problems, headmaster.” Severus said with a snarky tone to his voice. “I believe that’s why we’re here, is it not?” 

Dumbledore may have made an equally snide remark to Severus but Dumbledore could sense that something was off and he let the matter drop.

To Severus, something was very off…….

Severus did not like Lily being in Voldemort’s sights one bit, and he did not like being questioned about his relationship with Lily either……….

Dumbledore changed the subject and moved on, gesturing to Hagrid, “Where do you think would be best, Hagrid?”

“You could put it there.” Harried gestured at the point where the water met the sand.

“Won’t the tide pull it away?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at the tall gameskeeper.

“Before a siren grabs it? That’s real gold in there, right?” Hagrid asked.

“Yes.” Severus replied, looking at the challis in which he had poured the potion.

“Then, no, the tide won’t have a chance to get to it.” Hagrid replied confidently.

Severus looked at Dumbledore for reassurance and Dumbledore nodded as he pointed towards the place Hagrid had suggested, giving Severus permission to proceed.

Severus walked over and sat the challis down on the sand, then he traipsed back over to Dumbledore and Hagrid.

“Now……..what?” Severus asked.

“Now we wait.” Hagrid shrugged. “Shouldn’t take too long, really, it ought to be-“

Dumbledore’s head snapped over towards the sand.

Severus and Hagrid turned to look.

Reaching out of the water to grab the challis was the same, red-headed woman that Severus had previously met in the cave.

It was hard to say whether Severus first recognized her by Slytherin’s locket, which still hung around her neck, or by the eerie way that she looked so very, very similar to his wife……

—————————————————————

The siren, Odessa, said nothing as she moved the challis to her lips and…….took a sip.

Severus and Dumbledore blinked in surprise, but Hagrid, with his extensive knowledge of magical creatures, didn’t seem the least bit shocked.

“Good evening.” Dumbledore greeted the siren with a polite nod. “Are you a friend of Tom’s?”

Severus found it interesting how Dumbledore chose to open that conversation.

The siren’s response curled from her red lips and floated through the air, over to the three men,“Tom?”

Severus swallowed when the siren focused her glowing, emerald gaze on him.

Severus was certain that Odessa recognized him, although she spoke nothing of their prior meeting.

“Tom Riddle?” Dumbledore elaborated. “The one they call ‘Voldemort’ now, ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’.”

“I only know him as ‘Tom’.” The siren shrugged.

Dumbledore eyed the locket of Slytherin that dangled at the base of Odessa’s delicate throat.

“Did Tom give you that?” Dumbledore asked, pointing at the locket.

“For the moment.” The siren grinned.

Severus watched Odessa take another sip from the challis and he was curious to know what she thought of his and Lily’s hard work.

What was gold, sapphires, and medals from fallen warriors supposed to taste like?

Apparently, the potion’s flavor was displeasing.

The siren pursed her lips in disgust after her second sip and dropped the challis as if it were filled with something foul, letting it’s remaining contents spill onto the sand.

“How dare you bring me here to feed me such rubbish!” The siren snapped.

“Is it not to your liking?” Dumbledore asked in surprise. “I assure you, we used the finest gold and the most brilliant gemstones we could find.”

“All I can taste are tears!” The siren scowled.

Dumbledore shot Severus an accusatory glance and Severus knit his eyebrows together in apologetic concern.

What was wrong with the potion?

Tears……...

Was there something that Severus had missed?

“My deepest apologies, then.” Dumbledore continued. 

“The gold was of good quality, though.” The siren commented.

“Ah.” Dumbledore nodded, “I’m very glad to hear that. Tell me, I was wondering if we might make a trade for that locket around your neck.”

The siren blinked at Dumbledore.

“I cannot take it off.” The siren replied. 

Dumbledore didn’t seem upset, clearly, he had another idea.

“I see.” Dumbledore replied. “Perhaps we could just have a chat about it?”

The siren was silent as she focused her deep, green stare on Dumbledore.

Severus was struck by how predatory Odessa’s emerald eyes seemed as she spoke, “For a price……”

“Which is…..?” Dumbledore asked.

“Gold.” The siren replied. 

Severus shifted on his feet as Dumbledore nodded, “If we can give you more gold, would you agree to talk about your beautiful necklace?”

“In the water?” The siren asked.

“Unfortunately not .” Dumbledore replied, “Our chat will have to be on the land, but I assure you, there will be gold.”

Odessa seemed reluctant but she looked over at Severus and suddenly, he felt as if he were crawling out of his own body as her gaze pierced through him, tearing through his flesh, moving past his bones, reaching into the depths of his heart………

As Odessa stared at Severus, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Odessa’s sharp eyes softened and she released Severus from her optical grasp, nodding at Dumbledore, “Very well…..if there’s gold.”

The siren began to move out of the water and Severus wondered if she could read minds….

…...Or emotions?

What had she seen that changed her-

Severus abandoned his musings.

As Odessa came to fully stand out of the water, she slung her thick, long, braided, red hair over her shoulder with a splash of water and Severus averted his eyes.

The sight didn’t interest Dumbledore but Hagrid’s cheeks turned bright red……...

Severus didn’t take an in-depth look but he had seen enough to know that Odessa was…..nude.

Odessa’s body, trimmed with lithe muscles and soft, teasing curves was just as beautiful as her fair, flawless face. 

That did not matter to Severus though, he had no desire to look at any woman except for Lily.

“However, I am afraid that you will have to cover yourself properly prior to our discussion.” Dumbledore told Odessa, keeping his eyes fixed politely on hers.

The siren looked confused by Dumbledore’s words until a stray strand of unbraided, wet, red hair drifted in front of her face and she gasped in mortification.

Odessa quickly covered that strand of unbraided her hand as if it were obscene, seemingly unconcerned that her most intimate areas remained on full display.

“I’m terribly sorry! Do you know of any good hair weavers nearby?” The siren asked.

“I’m not sure about hair weavers.” Dumbledore replied, “I was referring to clothing, miss….”

“-Odessa, but I am usually called ‘Odie’ when I walk the land.” The siren said with a nod.

“What a beautiful name, then.” Dumbledore said with a nod.

Dumbledore removed his outer cloak and quickly wrapped it around Odessa to cover her.

Before they parted ways, Dumbledore gave Odessa a small amount of money so she could buy some suitable clothes. 

Based on what he had witnessed, Severus was worried that Odessa may choose to eat the coins instead of shop……

—————————————————————

Odessa was hopeful that Dumbledore could reward her cooperation with more gold than the few measly coins he handed her, so she did as she said would…...

Odessa shopped.

After drifting through several stores, Odessa discarded Dumbledore’s outer robe as she strutted down Diagon Alley in her new outfit.

Bold.

Scandalous.

Alluring.

Odessa had found the most flamboyant shop that she could and purchased tight black slacks and a a leopard print, fitted shirt with one long sleeve and the other missing, exposing her strong but sculpted, gleaming, white shoulder.

After visiting a hair weaver, Odessa’s intricate braids were fully back in place and their incredible design may have been the only thing that signaled she belonged in the wizarding world.

As she walked down the street, Odessa stopped a short distance away and looked at a building in front of her as the ground shook under her feet.

Music…….

Lights…….

Dancing……….

Odessa smiled as she walked forward, eager to gain admission into what was Diagon Alley’s most popular disco club.

Using her stunning beauty to charm her way, though she had no money left, Odessa had no problems getting inside the club.

The establishment was packed from wall to wall.

Waiting for a turn on the dance floor, Odessa found herself standing close to the bar when a voice pulled her out of her own thoughts.

“Excuse me, gorgeous, may I buy you a drink?”

Odessa’s piercing, green gaze turned onto the man addressing her and she couldn’t help but crack a grin, seeing through his smug expression to admire his youth and innocence.

“Sorry, I don’t drink.” Odessa laughed, a light-hearted, happy sound that masked danger.

“A dance, then?” The young man persisted.

“Sure.” Odessa shrugged, arching an eyebrow curiously.

The music raged on and Odessa danced with her new, handsome admirer.

When the tenth song in a row finally finished, the young man leaned in to Odessa’s ear and called over the noise of the crowd, “Are you sure you don’t want a drink?!”

“No!” Odessa called back. “Sorry, but I’ve got to go now!”

“Go?” The young man asked as Odessa walked off, leaving him standing alone on the dance floor.

Odessa swiftly took her exit from the club but the young man chased after her, catching her just as she started to walk down the street again.

“Wait a minute…..wait.” The young man gasped, breathing hard once he caught up to Odessa. “Can I see you again sometime?” 

Odessa smirked.

“Oh, darling,” Odessa chuckled. “You don’t want to do that, trust me.”

“Why not?” The man asked as Odessa started to walk away. 

“Because I’m a monster~.” Odessa laughed and she held up her hands to pretend like she had claws while she teased, “Rawr~.”

That just increased the young man’s interest.

However, what really caught his eye was Odessa’s red hair and green eyes, she reminded him so strongly of someone else who had told him not to see her anymore…...

The young man was intrigued by how he may use Odessa’s rare features to his advantage…..

Odessa laughed to herself as she walked back towards the water.

Of course, she would see the young man again. 

He had positively reeked of gold~.

————————————————————

On one particular Thursday evening, an important meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was scheduled.

Dumbledore had promised everyone that he was going to update them on the great progress they had achieved in their fight against Voldemort.

Severus expected to be recognized, but he had no idea what Dumbledore was really planning…...

“Are you nearly ready, darling?” Lily called from the bathroom while Severus put on his shoes.

“Yes, love, I’m waiting on you.” Severus replied, just as Lily walked down the stairs.

“Well, let’s hurry then, we don’t want to be late!” Lily exclaimed.

Severus took Lily’s hand and apparated straight into 12 Grimmauld Place with her.

When they arrived, Severus and Lily walked into the dining room.

James Potter and Sirius Black were already present.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were present as well.

But the other members were still filing in……

Alice and Frank nodded Lily and Severus.

Sirius greeted Lily and Severus too, but then he left the table to go check on the dining arrangements for after the meeting.

That left the couple with…...

“Hello Evans, hello Snivelly.” James greeted, although his tone was less mocking than usual.

Under the table, Lily grabbed Severus’s hand and he returned her affectionate squeeze.

“Hello, James.” Lily replied.

“Potter.” Severus snapped coldly.

“I would say congratulations, Evans, but instead, I offer you my deepest apologies. I do hope you recover from whatever injury has impaired your judgement very soon.” James taunted Lily.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James. “James, I-“ 

“-It’s fine, really, it’s fine,” James laughed. “I’ve moved on…..I found a woman just like you, Evans. Red hair, smart, fiery…..just think when you see us together, that could have been you, Evans. That could have been you.”

Lily’s grip on Severus’s hand tightened and both of their eyes narrowed at James as Lily fired back, “James, I’m quite happy for you, but I don’t want any-“

Lily was interrupted when Dumbledore walked into the room and clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention, “I apologize for my tardiness to all of you. Now to get started since we’re already behind schedule, there’s someone very special I’d like to introduce. May I present our guest of honor for the evening, Tom’s chosen guardian of the locket of Slytherin, a siren from the deep ocean.”

Severus’s black eyes widened.

Wait……

What?!?!

No, no, no, no, he hadn’t prepared Lily yet.

This couldn’t be happening! 

“Oh, wait until you see her, Evans! I can’t wait to see the look on your face!” James smirked with spiteful glee.

Lily made a noise of irritation and Severus looked like he was resisting the urge to smack James as he hissed, “Leave my wife alone, Potter.” 

Before the trio could squabble anymore, Dumbledore stepped aside and Odessa stalked into the room, proud and ready to awe in her new outfit…….but her entrance wasn’t as smooth as she had planned……

Odessa gasped when her green gaze landed on who she recognized as her own…….

“Grandma!” Lily shrieked in shock, her own green eyes wide.

Odessa and Lily gaped openly at each other while the other Order members looked on in surprise.

Severus was bracing for impact…….

However, it was James’s exclamation that really made everyone cringe as his eyes darted between the two women and he shouted incredulously, “‘Grandma’?!?!”


	20. Chapter 20 - What Eyes Can See

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

The air in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place was incredibly tense and unbelievably awkward that evening.

Odessa was sly though, and she composed herself very quickly.

“What a pity…....” Odessa replied calmly, keeping her green eyes locked on Lily. “You must have me mistaken for someone else, my darling. I am a siren from the deep ocean, an ancient and dangerous creature. Surely your, how do you say…. ‘Grandmother’........was a regular land walker like you.” 

Severus heard Lily suck in a breath to calm down.

Everyone around the table glanced from Lily to Odessa.

Especially James……..

Kinship.

Lily claimed it.

Odessa denied it.

But everything about the two women, from their hair down to their cheekbones was eerily similar.

“So…..you’re not her grandmother, right?!?!” James asked in shock.

“Jack, my dear, do I look like anyone’s…..’grandmother’?” Odessa laughed.

“James.” James corrected Odessa with a frown.

“Whatever you say, my dear.” Odessa smiled.

James didn’t look comfortable with the situation but Lily was even more disturbed.

“Your hair is as red as mine.” Lily remarked to Odessa while she stalked around to sit at the head of the table in 12 Grimmauld Place, beside of James Potter and across from Dumbledore.

“There are many women, from the land and from the sea, with red hair.” Odessa reasoned with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

“And your eyes……” Lily pressed, with tears of sadness in hers.

“There are also many women with green eyes.” Odessa whispered dismissively.

Dumbledore nodded at Odessa and she turned her gaze away from Lily, ignoring her.

Dumbeldore’s concern was the help that Odessa may offer the Order.

The Hogwarts headmaster wanted Lily and Odessa to hash out their private affairs after the meeting had concluded.

To rub it in Lily’s face, James leaned over and chivalrously kissed Odessa’s hand.

James Potter was very handsome and many women would have been flattered.

Many others would have giggled and smiled……

But instead, Odessa’s green eyes wandered over to James with a predatory glow and her face remained indifferent as if she had expected the gesture.

“Now, then,” Dumbledore began, speaking to Odessa, “before we dissect the matter at hand, I’d like to speak for everyone when I thank you for being here with us tonight.”

Odessa offered no reply, she just gazed at Dumbledore.

Dumbeldore went on after a few seconds of silence passed, “We would like to beseech you for your help. That locket there” Dumbeldore gestured to Slytherin’s locket that hung around Odessa’s neck, “could be a key to saving our world.”

“Saving your world from what?” Odessa asked, clasping a hand around the locket.

“From Tom Riddle.” Dumbeldore said frankly and several of the Order members visibly shivered at the mention of Voldemort’s real name.

This time, a bright smile lit up Odessa’s face and she laughed as light-heartedly as a school girl as she replied, “From Tom? That naughty boy! What has he done now?”

“Tom turned to the darkness some time ago.” Dumbledore explained very seriously. “Tom is like a great snake now…. a horror…...an enemy to all who defy him. Tom sheds more of his humanity every day….. We’re currently battling against his reign of terror as we speak.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Odessa asked as she tapped a long fingernail against the locket.

“Tom is using the locket to gain immortality.” Dumbledore replied.

Odessa laughed again, “A man cannot gain immortality………how foolish!” 

Dumbeldore was trying to get Odessa to understand the struggle the Order faced.

“If not immortality, then power.” Dumbledore summarized, “Tom is trying to gain power.”

“And this locket functions as power for Tom?” Odessa asked, narrowing her eyes.

“In a way.” Dumbeldore nodded, then he went on, trying to explain the concept of horcruxes in a way someone like Odessa may understand, “That locket is essentially another body for Tom….....Tom already has several bodies.”

“Why does that make him powerful?” Odessa asked in a bored tone. “If you want to stop Tom, just destroy the bodies.”

“That’s exactly what we’re trying to do.” Dumbledore nodded. “But for that to work, we’re going to need that locket.” 

Odessa looked around the table at the members of the Order and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat .

“We can give you a large amount of gold.” Dumbledore added. “A very large amount…..if you’ll just take it off and give it to us……..what do you say?”

Odessa was hesitant.

“That simple action could save many innocent lives.” Dumbeldore reasoned.

“-I sympathize with your situation.” Odessa replied, looking at Dumbledore with a sigh. “Really, I do…...I too, was once the victim of an attack from a great snake.”

While she spoke, Odessa’s green eyes scanned the table and lighted on Lily, “That hideous snake slithered into my house….. and crept into my bed…...I had no choice but to drown it in the sea.”

Lily narrowed her eyes in confusion but Odessa’s emerald stare moved back to Dumbledore, “But that’s irrelevant here. Tom did me a favor, a long time ago, and now I’m doing one for him, by wearing this. That’s how a trade works, I’m very sorry, but I can’t break my promise to Tom.” 

“Millions will be slaughtered.” Dulmbledore pleaded with the siren.

“........And?” Odessa asked, “I don’t know if you’ve ever really met some of your kind, but man will always destroy man, that won’t change whether you eliminate Tom or not.”

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Dumbledore reassured Odessa. “We can protect you, you have my word, and the word of everyone here. Until Tom is gone, we will make sure that you stay safe.”

Odessa chuckled.

Then her chuckle grew into a giggle and crescendoed into a loud laugh…..

Lazily, Odessa stretched her arms, her lithe muscles contorting as she moved.

Once Odessa finished, she smiled at Dumbledore, “Have you forgotten what I am? I do not fear man. Man fears me. There is nothing Tom can do to harm me. There was…..many years ago….but not anymore~.”

“Apparently, you do not know much about what Tom is capable of now.” Dumbeldore warned.

“Apparently, you do not know much about the inhabitants of the sea.” Odessa snapped back in reply, “There is a reason why we refused to register as a people in your……..catalogue.” 

Most of the other Order members were listening along intently, but Severus was following the conversation down to the finest detail, carefully studying even the facial expressions that Dumbeldore and Odessa made.

James still seemed a little suspicious about Odessa and Lily’s exchange of words.

Lily at that point didn’t really care about the meeting, or what happened during it.

Lily observed the way Odessa sat, the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she smiled………

Lily knew that Odessa was her grandmother, she must be!

And Lily had so many questions for her…...

————————————————————

The meeting finished without a real conclusion.

Odessa never budged on handing over the locket, but Dumbledore did finally get her to agree to let him and Severus examine it soon.

…….While it still hung around her neck, of course.

Odessa vehemently refused to take the piece of haunted jewelry off.

Severus was no fool, he knew Dumbeldore intended to find a way to destroy the horcrux, even if that must happen while it remained fastened around Odessa’s throat.

Sirius served refreshments for everyone after the meeting reached its impromptu end.

Though it was already late in the evening, due to the meeting’s delayed start, most Order members lingered about in the dining and living rooms, chatting and eating.

James called out to Odessa to introduce her formally to the other Marauders, but Odessa waved her hand at him, “I’ll see you later, John!”

“James!” James corrected her, throwing her a displeased scowl.

“Of course.” Odessa smiled, before she turned and quickly walked out of the house.

Severus was in a corner, sitting next to Lily as he grudgingly ate the food that Sirius had served when Lily hopped to her feet.

Pushing as politely as possible through the crowd, Lily hastily left the house and followed Odessa down the street.

12 Grimmauld Place was not too far from the docks and Odessa was headed straight there.

Odessa heard the clicking noise of Lily’s heels as she followed her and Odessa increased her pace, attempting to rid herself of her pursuer.

Before long, the two women were running through London.

“Wait!” Lily called. “Stop, please!”

Odessa grit her teeth and sped up, determined to reach her destination before Lily caught up to her.

Lily was getting exhausted.

Running was pointless.

Odessa was faster.

Lily took out her wand as she slowed down, earning a victorious grin from Odessa.

Odessa thought Lily had given up as she made it to the docks.

Quickly, Odessa scampered past several large ships to access the small patch of sand and walk towards the black tide of the night’s ocean.

Lily may not have been as fast on her feet as Odessa, but Lily wasn’t without her own talents.

Lily flicked her wand and apparated onto that small patch of sand, straight behind Odessa.

Lily’s hand shot out and she grabbed the siren by the arm, just as Odessa was readying herself to jump into the water.

“Wait!” Lily cried.

Odessa’s eyes widened as Lily gripped onto her and she whirled around to face the girl with hair as red as hers.

“Please!” Lily pleaded. “You look just like my grandmother! You sound just like her! You act just like her! I-I thought I lost her years ago! Surely….somehow…...you must be her!”

“I have already told you, that is impossible.” Odessa replied angrily.

“In front of everyone else! You must have your reasons for lying, but it’s just you and me now! Please, tell me the truth!” Lily wailed.

“Let go of me!” Odessa hissed.

In one brutal motion, Odessa wrenched her arm free and sent Lily staggering backwards, leaving her to watch helplessly as Odessa leapt into the air and escaped into the sea.

Lily couldn’t help but marvel at what she saw.

There was no splash or violent wave.

Odessa’s jump was as skillful as a dancer’s and instead of crashing into the waves, the water itself seemed to open and rise towards her as the ocean welcomed back one of its own.

Tears welled in Lily’s eyes as she was left standing there alone on the docks.

—————————————————————

Or at least, Lily thought she was alone……

Lily didn’t see the evil eyes that watched her from an uncomfortably short distance.

Lily didn’t know the terrible thoughts that danced in her observers’ minds as they contemplated their next actions.

“What should we do now, sire?” Lucius Malfoy whispered from where he crouched, watching Lily as he hid behind a large crate on the docks.

A few inches away from him, Voldemort himself stood, careful to stay concealed in the shadows as he processed what he had just seen and heard.

Voldemort had schemed his own plans for the evening, but he had since abandoned those ideas..

In anticipation of attacking Lily and coercing her into joining the Death Eater ranks, Voldemort and Lucius had sought Lily out just after she had left the Order meeting.

Instead of pouncing on their prey, Voldemort and Lucius had accidentally witnessed the entire exchange between Odessa and Lily.

Lucius seemed a bit confused by what they saw and heard but Voldemort’s thin lips curled into a smile.

“Let’s turn back for the night, Lucius.” Voldemort whispered.

“But…..my……..shall we not proceed now, sire?” Lucius asked.

The girl was alone on the beach……

It was dark…..

No witnesses……...

What better time to act?

“We shall not.” Voldemort commanded. “There are new things that I must consider first.”

Voldemort raised his wand to apparate, but Lucius was still watching Lily.

Before Voldemort disappeared, Lucius narrowed his eyes at what he saw and raised a hand, signaling Voldemort to wait, “My lord…….”

Voldemort scowled and put his wand down as he turned and peered over at the beach once more.

Both Voldemort and Lucius were watching as Severus appeared beside Lily and took her hand.

Lucius was surprised but Voldemort seemed intrigued.

An evil, devious grin spread across Voldemort’s thin lips.

How interesting~.....

————————————————————-

When Severus and Lily returned home that evening, Severus was upset by how deeply saddened his wife became.

Allowing Lily to weep on his shoulder, Severus held her in his arms while Bixby blinked at them from the small house that Lily had built for him.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Severus apologized, “I was not told that she would be present at the meeting tonight. If I had known-”

“It’s not your fault, Sev.” Lily sniffed, looking up at him with her face red and her eyes bleary from the many tears they had produced, “But I’m certain you’re right…..I’m certain that’s her…..So why did she reject me so?!” Lily sobbed.

Severus frowned and rubbed Lily’s back gently while a new round of violent sobs shook her shoulders.

“She must have her reasons…...perhaps she’s trying to protect you.” Severus suggested.

“I just wanted to talk to her!” Lily exclaimed, “To give her a hug! Was that so bad? So dangerous?!”

“You may not think so……....” Severus replied, “But you are as aware as I am Lily that even a simple conversation can prove lethal in the world that we’re living in now.”

Lily quieted a bit and dried her eyes while Severus tried his best to soothe her.

“The dark lord gave her that necklace…...the same dark lord that wants to destroy you. I’m sure she’s acting in your best interest.” Severus nodded at Lily.

“She doesn’t even know anything about Voldemort!” Lily whimpered, “She has no idea about the danger I’m in! I think she just didn’t want to talk to me!” 

“Look at me.” Severus commanded.

Lily turned her red, swollen eyes to Severus.

Despite the aggravation from the heavy exertion of her weeping, Severus still thought that Lily’s eyes were beautiful.

“.......She had a reason.” Severus insisted, looking intently at Lily.

Lily nodded and cuddled against Severus.

Severus pulled her to his chest and held her close as he gently combed his long fingers through the thickness of Lily’s red hair.

“Honestly,” Severus confessed. “I didn’t expect you to take the events of this evening quite so hard.”

“Family is on my mind.” Lily admitted.

“Oh?” Severus asked.

“I spoke to my parents earlier, before you came home, before the meeting.” Lily revealed, pausing to blow her nose. “Petunia’s getting married.” 

“Well…...that’s…..good news, right?” Severus asked.

Silently, Severus tried to imagine how anyone would ever willingly agree to marry Petunia Evans, Lily’s sour-faced sister, or that great pig of a man, Vernon Dursley.

The union was a great match……

“Yeah, it is.” Lily said sensibly, “But…..you know, Petunia and I have had our differences…..she made everyone aware that I….we…...will be invited but…...I won’t be one of her bridesmaids.”

Severus didn’t understand Lily’s pain but he perfectly comprehended his own.

Oh dear……..

Severus had to attend Petunia and Vernon’s wedding?

Oh…….

Dear……..

Oh well.

……...But why was Lily so distraught over not being a bridesmaid, whatever that was?

Severus wasn’t very familiar with muggle wedding traditions. 

Or any other wedding traditions, for that matter.

His and Lily’s wedding had been a simple, five minute affair…….

“.....Is that so bad?” Severus asked, half curious, half attempting to help Lily feel better.

“No, it’s not.” Lily sniffed, “It's just hurtful.”

Severus frowned and clutched Lily tightly as if someone were trying to pry her away from him.

Severus hated to see Lily weeping and sad.

But, at least some small progress had been made from the night’s meeting.

Severus silently formed a plan…...

Dumbledore would examine the locket and hopefully, obliterate it.

Maybe then, Severus could speak to Odessa himself and reunite Lily with her grandmother in some way.

A horcrux destroyed.

A family member returned.

What a lovely afternoon that would be!


	21. Chapter 21 - The Past and the Future

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

June marked the end of the academic year.

Since classes had ended for the next few months, Severus was finally able to spend more time with Lily, whenever she wasn’t working and he wasn’t meeting with Dumbledore or Voldemort.

And Severus had taken notice of how strangely quiet Voldemort had been over the last few weeks…….

Severus was grateful that he still had his research to work on, it kept him busy while Lily fretted over what they were both going to wear to Petunia’s upcoming wedding.

Quietly, calmly, that summer seemed to pass by in a haze, but one early afternoon, Severus found himself in Dumbledore’s office, sitting in a chair across from Odessa.

“Thank you both for coming today.” Dumbledore greeted the pair cheerfully.

“You have my gold?” Odessa asked.

“Yes, madam, we do.” Dumbledore nodded. “And if you spare just a few minutes of your time, I’ll give it to you before you leave today.”

Odessa seemed pleased with that answer and she nodded respectfully to Dumbledore.

“Do you know anything about the locket?” Dumbledore asked the siren.

“Only that Tom asked me to wear it and keep it safe.” Odessa nodded.

“Very well, do you mind if we examine it?” Dumbeldore asked. “No harm will come to you or your jewelry, be assured.” 

Severus was very skilled at examining cursed objects and so Dumbledore let him undertake the task.

While Severus worked, Dumbledore flipped through a large, ancient text looking for clues that may offer hints on destroying the locket without harming Odessa.

When Severus first leaned in towards Odessa’s throat, she flinched and pulled away. Seeing her reaction and realizing that she felt threatened, Severus politely hesitated from coming any closer for a moment, and Odessa relaxed, allowing him to lift the locket off her chest for a closer look.

Severus kept his eyes and his mind on his job, even while Odessa’s ample cleavage peeked out at him from her bright red dress, rising and falling with every breath that she drew.

Odessa smirked, finding the situation amusing.

“I can tell that you are truly a man in love…..you see perfection, yet you avert your eyes.” Odessa chuckled arrogantly.

“You’re correct…….” Severus replied, his voice low and rich as he continued to study the locket, “I’m in love with your granddaughter, but judging by our previous interactions, you already know that.”

Severus’s black eyes flickered up to meet Odessa’s green stare and he was surprised to see both pain and anger on her face.

There in Dumbledore’s office, speaking only to Severus, Odessa no longer denied Lily’s claim.

Severus did not pester the siren, he only asked a single question, “Why are you hiding?”

“To protect my blood.” Odessa replied solemnly, “There is no need for them to feel pain. The woman they thought I was died years ago, it is far better they think that then know the truth.”

Severus stayed quiet while he tapped the locket with his wand.

Though he didn’t know the details, Severus found Odessa’s conclusion difficult to argue against.

A frustrated scowl formed on his face.

Severus’s examination of Slytherin’s locket was not going well.

Failing to learn any great information from the locket itself, Severus decided to try his luck with Odessa.

“.......May I ask one more question?” Severus whispered quietly.

“Man always has too many questions and too few replies, but go ahead.” Odessa permitted.

“How do you know……..Tom?” Severus asked, ignoring Odessa’s sharp-tongued statement.

That had been something that Severus had often wondered about over the last few months…...

Why would Voldemort trust Odessa with something so serious?

Severus had never heard Voldemort even mention her before…...

The mystery also left Severus puzzled as to why Odessa would agree to help “Tom” in the first place?

“You are a man of many great talents.” Odessa concluded, gazing at Severus as he dropped the locket onto her chest and moved back to a more respectful distance, “Are you not?” Odessa pressed.

Severus glanced over at Dumbledore.

When Severus saw that the headmaster was still preoccupied with his research, he nodded, “Some have said that before……”

“Then look inside my mind and see for yourself! My name in your language means ‘long journey’ and my trip through this world has been so. I am too old to explain and too young to care.” Odessa replied irritably.

Severus blinked for a moment.

Should he…...pull out his wand?

Would…….legilimency work on a siren?

Severus was a very capable wizard but magical creatures usually weren’t the subject of his talents.

Odessa draped a hand over the arm of the chair she sat in and opened it.

Severus looked down at the siren’s hand and furrowed his brow.

Cautiously, slowly, Severus reached out and took Odessa’s hand.

From the second his fingers touched the siren’s skin, jolt that coursed through Severus’s body reminded him of just how little he knew about merpeople.

In Severusms mind, flash after flash rolled by from Odessa’s vast store of memories, scrambled, unpredictable…….

Severus saw Lily and Petunia as little girls…….

Lily’s father as a young boy, then a baby…………

The memory changed again…….

Years ago, close to the shore of the lake near Hogwarts, Odessa was half out of the water, her thick, braided, red hair demurely covering her breasts as she scratched letters into the sand with a stick.

A very young and somewhat innocent Tom Riddle sat a few feet away. 

“G-ud.” Tom enunciated slowly to Odessa.

As a teacher himself, Severus realized that Tom was coaching the siren.

Odessa looked at young Tom for a moment and with great effort, replied, “G-ua-d.”

“No,” Tom said patiently.

Severus watched Tom stand to his feet and walk over to Odessa, close enough to place her hand on his throat, so she could feel the pronunciation as he repeated, “G-ud. Feel that? Try again.”

Odessa looked at Tom intently and opened her mouth once more, “G—-ud.”

“Good!” Tom laughed, “Very good.”

Severus heard Odessa speak to Tom in a screeching, mournful language.

Severus didn’t understand parseltongue, but he did notice that Odessa’s language sounded very similar and he surmised that Voldemort, er, Tom…. had taken full advantage of that fact.

Tom nodded at Odessa in comprehension, then he smirked deviously and replied in English, “Yes…..Then one day, you can do something for me.”

“Fei-vehrt?” Odessa asked, trying very hard to pronounce the word correctly.

“Good.” Tom nodded again in approval and replied, “Yes, that’s right, a favor.”

Severus shivered and the memory changed.

Severus watched a handsome man in a muggle military uniform marching down an aisle…..the man in the picture he had borrowed from Lily….

Severus saw Odessa beside him, clad in a white dress, holding a bouquet……

And then, many years later, two splashes broke the peace of the Ocean as a body fell into the water, under the shadow of a large ship.

Flailing, kicking, terrified……

Severus did not recognize the woman.

In the memory, Severus turned and saw Odessa, locked in a kiss with a man, sinking deeper and deeper down into the depths of the ocean.

Severus realized…...the man was older, but the same…..and suddenly it was all so horrible and overwhelming in that watery pit of despair…...

Severus involuntarily let go of Odessa’s hand and he was instantly released from the prison of the siren’s nostalgia.

Legilimency was not so intense.

Severus was drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard.

Biting down on his tongue, Severus trembled as he fought the bizarre urge to scream, even though he knew he was safe in Dumbledore’s office.

Severus looked over at Odessa intently, but to his annoyance, his words had left him. 

“Tom taught me the current language of man.” Odessa summarized for Severus, grinning at the strange look on his face, “So I wear this for Tom…..one favor for another.”

“...........Why?” Severus finally managed to gasp out to Odessa.

“So I could speak to man, of course.” Odessa laughed, “From the moment I saw him…...he was mine, but I needed to tell him, of course…...Tom was the kind boy that showed me how.”

Dumbledore looked up and started speaking but Severus was only half-listening.

Severus was too busy thinking to focus.

So, in a way, Lily existed because of an act of kindness that Voldemort performed in his school days at Hogwarts……?

Severus frowned.

A favor for a favor…….

—————————————————————

When Severus returned home later that afternoon, Lily was anxiously waiting for him, eager to hear the outcome of his meeting with Dumbledore and Odessa. 

“Well?!” Lily asked excitedly, “What did she say?!?!”

“I think we both have been mistaken.” Severus replied in a sullen tone.

Lily studied Severus’s face for a moment but when he frowned at her, she frowned too.

“Oh…….I-I see.” Lily replied. 

The pained sadness in Lily’s voice made Severus want to weep bitterly, but he pulled his wife close and kissed her gently, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Lily said with a disappointed sigh, laying her head against Severus’s chest while he wrapped her in the folds of his black robes as he placed his arms around her.

Lily said nothing else about the matter, but that night, after they laid down to sleep, Severus heard his wife crying softly and he silently spooned against her, trying to comfort her quietly.

That night, Severus felt the heavy weight of guilt on his chest as he hid the truth from his love.

But Severus had no choice………

Lily’s grandmother wanted to protect her.

Severus had meticulously observed the memories that Odessa had shared with him.

That woman in the water, dying alone……

Lily’s grandfather being pulled down to his doom by his own wife….

Severus recalled Odessa’s words from the Order’s meeting….. 

I, too was once the victim of a great snake. It slithered all the way into my bed and I had no choice but to drown it in the sea. 

Severus kissed Lily’s shoulder as her weeping quieted.

Yes, Severus concluded that some things were better left unknown.

—————————————————————

The middle of July brought the day that Severus had been dreading…….Petunia’s wedding.

That morning, Severus watched Lily flutter around their little cottage, fussing over her clothes and hair and makeup……

Severus put on the muggle suit that Lily had purchased for him, which consisted of a black jacket, black slacks, a white shirt, and a green tie.

Once he was dressed, Severus brushed his hair and teeth, and afterwards, he sat by the door, waiting for Lily to come down from their bedroom so he could put his shoes on and they could be on their way.

But that didn’t seem likely to happen soon……

Severus scowled after he had sat and waited for quite some time.

Why did women make everything so complicated?

Severus thought Lily was wasting her effort, she didn’t need any makeup.

Severus thought that Lily’s hair was perfect the way she always wore it, hanging around her shoulders……

Severus wondered why she was bothering to twist it and put all those pins into it?

Finally, after Severus was nearly asleep, Lily came down the stairs.

Roused out of his bored haze by Lily’s appearance, Severus was on his feet, standing to greet her before he could stop himself…….

Severus thought that Lily always looked beautiful, but he did particularly admire the bright green dress she had chosen and the elegant way she had tied her hair.

Lily smiled, the lipstick that she had applied making her red, full lips look red and kissable.

Lily looked down shyly as she stepped onto the floor and off the stairs, blushing from the way she felt Severus’s eyes trace over her.

“What a lovely dress.” Severus commented, his black eyes still fixated on Lily.

Severus loved to watch Lily and he had done so since they were children, Lily was well aware.

But Lily loved wearing green because that just made Severus stare at her even more~........

“Thank you, darling.” Lily replied with a smile, walking over to Severus and placing her hands on his chest, “You look quite fetching in a proper suit.”

“A muggle suit.” Severus corrected. 

Lily reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Severus to show him she didn’t care if he was wearing a muggle suit, wizarding robes, or a zebra costume, she thought he looked very handsome.

Severus slid his hands around Lily’s small waist but she pulled back when she felt him trying to deepen their kiss.

“I’ve taken too long getting ready! We’re going to be late, Sev!” Lily giggled as Severus gently pushed her until she had her back pressed against the arm of the sofa.

“.......Not if we hurry.” Severus smirked.

—————————————————————

Petunia’s wedding was outside with plenty of forest surrounding the venue.

Thick forest that Severus and Lily could have easily apparated into…….

But due to the nature of the wedding’s attendants, that wasn’t possible.

It would have looked far too odd for Severus and Lily to come walking out of the forest, dressed in formal clothes.

Attending a muggle event meant arriving like one, and so, once again, Lily and Severus rented a small car.

Despite their……..delay…….Severus and Lily managed to arrive on time and take their seats just before the ceremony began.

No one knew what they had been doing and no one even realized that Lily’s hair had fallen down from their exertions and she had had to pin it back up in the car.

Severus sat beside Lily and scowled as he watched Petunia Evans marry Vernon Dursley while Lily blotted her eyes with a handkerchief.

Severus scowled because he knew that Lily’s tears weren’t just from joy.

Petunia had deeply wounded her only sister by not allowing her to be a bridesmaid over a petty disagreement.

Severus thought the matter was rather ridiculous, but he hated how much it upset Lily and he squeezed his wife’s hand quietly to remind her of his support.

While the wedding took place, although he seemed disinterested and irritated, Severus was careful to stay alert.

Sitting in a crowd of muggles, Severus almost blended in, but he was careful to watch out, just in case………

Lily’s family was small and Petunia had few friends.

Surprisingly…..

Most of the wedding attendants were Vernon’s guests and for that, Severus was glad.

Severus felt no social pressure to appease or impress Vernon Dursley’s friends and family and he got the feeling that Lily didn’t either.

Although, Lily didn’t have to take great measures to make others happy.

After the brief ceremony, the wedding itself was over and the guests were shown to the reception area.

Severus braced himself.

This would be the most difficult portion of the day.

But Severus didn’t have to worry, he had Lily with him.

Lily did the vast majority of the talking.

After reading the name cards, Lily saw that she and Severus had been seated by Petunia at a table of strangers.

Lily was deeply offended.

It was one thing for her sister to choose not to have her in the wedding party but to boot her from the family table?

That was a new injury entirely.

Lily had to watch her sister and her new brother-in-law sit, eat, and chat with her parents while she and Severus made idle conversation with some of Vernon’s coworkers.

Severus barely opened his mouth.

Lily introduced herself and Severus as Sylvester, claiming they were both accountants.

Severus wasn’t entirely certain what an accountant was exactly, in the muggle world, but he recalled hearing the word as a child so he just nodded and followed along with Lily.

That seemed to work.

It all seemed to work.

Once they left the wedding later that evening, after enduring the ceremony, the reception, the cutting of the cake, the first dance, and a myriad of other traditions that Severus found tedious and pointless, finally, he and Lily drove to return the rental car.

Severus expected Lily to weep quietly once they left the event, but instead, Lily just sighed and looked out the window while they drove along.

“Are you alright, my love?” Severus asked, glancing at Lily when he could.

“She just did this, this whole big affair, because you and I eloped. I heard Vernon say before that he wanted a quiet wedding.” Lily said.

Severus did not enjoy the bitterness in Lily’s tone, it was uncharacteristic of his sweet love.

As much as Severus despised Petunia, he wished that her and Lily weren’t at such odds.

“Perhaps he just changed his mind.” Severus suggested. “Don’t concern yourself with them. It’s over now, we’ll go home together and not bother about it anymore.”

Lily stayed quiet for the rest of the trip home.

Once they were back inside their small cottage, Severus and Lily shed their formal clothing, cleaned up, and went to bed.

Cuddling under the covers, despite their previous tryst hours earlier, Lily ended up lying on top of Severus, kissing him purposefully to urge him on.

When things heated even more and it became obvious that they were going to make love again, Severus reached for contraception but Lily gently grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at Lily.

“Sev?” Lily whispered quietly, looking at him with hope in her beautiful, green eyes, “Do you think that we…...we really have to?”


	22. Chapter 22 - Severus’s Gift

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Yes…..” Severus replied, staring up at Lily incredulously, “Considering there’s a war going on, you’re still a student, and we have very little money saved, I would say that we have to…..” 

Lily released Severus’s arm slowly with a sigh.

Severus frowned.

“Was that not the answer you wanted me to give?” Severus asked, rolling his hips against Lily’s.

Lily whimpered and a pout formed on her lips as she replied, “I suppose not, no.”

Severus applied the contraceptive and he looked back up at Lily who seemed deeply saddened.

“Later, my love~.” Severus cooed, placing sweet, gentle kisses on Lily’s lips.

“Later?” Lily asked breathlessly.

“Later.” Severus purred.

Severus deepened their kiss and happily spent the next hour making his darling wife cry out his name over and over……...

Severus never turned down an opportunity to physically express his love to Lily but he found her request concerning……..

After they had finished coupling, Lily lay on her back and Severus was on his side next to her, propped up with one arm while he traced invisible patterns across her skin with his fingertips.

“What on earth were you thinking?” Severus asked Lily, his low voice unintentionally cutting and severe.

But really, Severus asked himself what had Lily been thinking?!?!

“I’m sorry.” Lily sighed and Severus heard the frustration in her voice, “I was angry about Petunia’s wedding and I just…….”

“Just what?” Severus coaxed.

“I feel like she’s trying to outdo me.” Lily frowned, looking up at Severus. “I think that next, she’ll try to……...”

“-Bear a child?” Severus asked.

“Yes, first.” Lily huffed.

“So you want your own child to show your sister up?” Severus asked.

“You don’t want a baby?” Lily asked Severus.

“I don’t want my child, or any child, to be brought into the world as an entry to a competition.” Severus replied. 

“Sev!” Lily cried, “That’s not it!”

“Perhaps…….but that’s part of it, and that’s all the more reason we should wait.” Severus nodded sensibly.

Lily frowned up at Severus, making sure tears watered in her green eyes to play on his sympathy.

Severus sighed as he looked down at Lily, “Lily……….what do you want me to say? We’re in the middle of a war, I work as a spy and any day, I may never come home again. Can you imagine what would happen if…...the child was found?.......What would happen to all three of us?”

“I know…….I’m sorry, that was foolish of me.” Lily said with a sharp exhale, taking her hands and passing them over her face to relax herself.

“I’m not angry with you. Gryffindors have a tendency to be hot-headed.” Severus commented.

Pretending to be offended, Lily gasped at Severus, “I am not hot-headed!”

“You were a moment ago.” Severus replied, “Once the war is over, one way or another, then we’ll see……”

“.........One way or another?” Lily asked.

“If the Order wins, we won’t be in danger anymore. If…...he…...wins, I’ll be his closest confidant….. I could persuade him to allow our relationship, as long as it benefits him in some way, or at least, doesn’t interfere.” Severus shrugged.

“He’d let you keep a mudblood as a wife?” Lily asked, bitterness permeating her voice.

“Don’t use that word.” Severus chastised her quietly, taking Lily’s hand and kissing it in a way that was almost apologetic before he smirked and added, “I’m certain that he would consider it…….even if I had to introduce you as my bed slave~.”

Lily blushed at the strangely erotic thought as Severus leaned down close.

With their faces inches apart, Lily dragged her finger along Severus’s collarbone as her green eyes bore into his coal black stare, “You know, I don’t think you’re putting me off just because of our situation, Sev.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Severus asked, his voice a low purr as he enjoyed the subtle pleasure of Lily’s velvet touch.

“I think you don’t want a child because you’re jealous~. You’re not interested in sharing me with someone else.” Lily smirked, her eyes flickering from Severus’s chest back to his face.

Severus kissed Lily’s lips, moving his hips on top of hers to silently ask for a second round.

Lily was more than happy to agree, although she couldn’t help but notice…..

Severus never denied her claim.

—————————————————————

The next day passed without consequence.

Lily abandoned her petition for a child, choosing to admit the practicality of Severus’s logic.

Severus was thrilled that he had managed to persuade Lily to wait on the baby topic.

Lily had been right, Severus was not interested in sharing his new wife with anyone, especially not someone smaller, cuter, and needier than himself.

But there was something else too…….

Severus frowned when he thought about it.

Lily had been fortunate enough to have experienced a perfect childhood.

Nice home, loving parents, sibling…….

Everything.

As a child, Severus had none of that.

Severus had never even had a role model of a decent parent, except his in-laws.

How did Lily possibly think he could ever be a good father?

—————————————————————

A week later, Severus returned to his office at Hogwarts one afternoon to collect a few of his books.

While he was there, Severus also took the time to count his remaining supplies so he could gather necessary ingredients before the start of the school year.

Standing alone in his quiet office, off from the abandoned dungeon classroom, Severus was quite shocked when his door creaked open and Odessa stepped through it.

Severus looked up at the siren in surprise and greeted her calmly, “Hello………...”

“Hello.” Odessa replied.

“......How did you find me here?” Severus asked.

“The old man told me that I would.” Odessa blinked.

“Ah.” Severus nodded.

Severus had nearly forgotten that Dumbledore had mentioned he would destroy the locket at his next meeting with Odessa, though Severus had not been able to tell much about the malevolent piece of jewelry from his own examination.

Severus assumed that Dumbledore’s attempt had been a failure since he could clearly see that the locket of Slytherin still hung around Odessa’s neck.

Severus silently wondered why Odessa had sought him out…….

“...........Is there some way in which I may be of service to you?” Severus asked after Odessa stood, staring at him for a long, awkward moment.

“I have come to be ‘of service’ to you.” Odessa firmly stated.

“Oh……” Severus blinked.

Odessa took a breath and straightened her spine.

The foreboding scowl that crossed the siren’s face made Severus quite uncomfortable…….

“...........I’m very sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not in need of any help at the moment.” Severus remarked.

Odessa took a menacing step forward.

Severus took a cautious step backwards.

Severus reached out to steady himself on the corner of his desk.

It was a simple motion, but the slight movement of Severus’s arm seemed to incite Odessa’s rage, just as if he were confronting a predatory animal.

Severus’s eyes widened as the siren shot forward and pinned him against the wall at the back of the room.

Severus gasped as he watched Odessa’s green eyes start to glow as her thick, red hair lifted by the roots while she held him in a vice-like grip.

A gurgling noise rumbled from dee in Odessa’s throat and Severus was shocked as she closed her eyes and leaned in…….

Severus realized that Odessa was going to kiss him…….

Trapped, vulnerable, imprisoned……..there was nothing Severus could do to free himself from her grasp.

When the siren’s lips touched him, Severus abandoned his hope of liberation and tried to determine whether he would survive the siren’s kiss or not.

Water gushed forth from Odessa’s mouth into Severus’s, volumes and volumes of thick, salty ocean, forceful, unending……..

It was Severus’s turn to gurgle as he struggled against the onslaught, swallowing and choking.

Forget Voldemort.

Forget the war.

Severus was going to die right there in his office.

Severus’s stomach filled quickly and he realized with dread that his lungs would soon follow.

But just as Severus was on the brink of drowning, Odessa pulled away and thankfully, the deluge of water stopped.

Odessa took a step back and Severus put a hand over his heavy chest, gasping and fighting for breath.

“I will take your payment much later.” Odessa nodded.

“.......What…..have….you…...done?” Severus sputtered.

“Spared tears.” Odessa shrugged.

“Tears…….?” Severus hissed.

“The flower’s tears.” Odessa calmly explained.

“Speak of this to no one.” Odessa commanded, her voice cutting and her eyes sharp as she narrowed her gaze at Severus.

Severus was still gasping as Odessa turned and left his office.

The flower……..

A sickening, swirling pit formed in the bottom of Severus’s stomach.

Did Voldemort……….

Did Voldemort know…..?

—————————————————————

Severus spoke nothing of his odd interaction with Odessa to Lily.

He didn’t feel it was necessary, though he did some research about merpeople.

Or at least, he tried.

Amazingly, there wasn’t a plethora of information available on the creatures of the sea, much of their existence was shrouded in mystery.

And the few texts that described ocean dwellers was regrettably written in a language that Severus didn’t have time to translate. 

On one early evening, Lily was busy daydreaming as she walked down the street of Hogsmeade, headed to complete her evening shift.

It was a pastime that Lily had taken up over the last week, daydreaming……..

About a baby……

…...with Severus.

Severus had just been joking…...hadn’t he?

Severus knew before they were married that Lily wanted children, he had seen it himself in her mind…….

Yes, he was just trying to be sensible.

That was Severus!

Always practical…….

Always calculating…….

Lily smiled, confident that one day, they would have a little one…..

Maybe two……..

Someday, after things settled down, Severus wouldn’t deny her anymore and they would—

THUNK!

Lily’s thoughts were interrupted when something hit her head sharply from behind.

The street of Hogsmeade swirled in front of her as she felt herself collapse on the ground…...

And that was it.

No more evening shift.

No more having Severus’s babies.

No more nothing.

Lily lay on the ground, out cold.

Lily didn’t remember the men who stealthily crawled out of the street’s shadows and picked her up, making a great scene out of shouting and pretending to take her to a hospital.

Lily didn’t remember that those same men had dragged her into a nearby alleyway and apparated her away with her.

Lily didn’t remember anything except that she had been daydreaming about a baby with Severus one minute and the next thing she knew, she woke up tied to a chair at a large, ornate table, sitting across from that creepy, unsettling man who had approached her on the street that one night, several months ago………..

“Lily Evans.” Voldemort smiled as Lily slowly roused, “How pleased I am to see you again~.”


	23. Chapter 23 - Tom’s Lesson

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Where am I?!” Lily shouted, recognizing Voldemort for who he truly was, thanks to Severus’s confirmation after her first encounter with him, “Let me go!”

The room was elegant but dark and it made Lily’s situation seem even more severe as she faced the greatest enemy of the entire wizarding world.

“I have other plans for you first, Lily Evans.” Voldemort smiled, “I had thought of asking you to join me once more, but my agenda’s changed, you see, and I have another use for you now.”

“I’ll never help you!” Lily hissed, struggling to break free from the chair she was bound to, “Never! No matter what you do to me!” 

Voldemort’s stained, yellow teeth gleamed at Lily as he smiled evilly and replied, “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter~.”

—————————————————————

At his desk, while he worked on new lesson plans, Severus’s dark mark began to burn.

It was never a pleasant feeling, nor relaxing, but on that particular day, Severus traveled to Voldemort’s side with a heavy sense of deep gloom.

Something was off, Severus could feel it.

—————————————————————

Voldemort normally enjoyed being surrounded by his followers, but he chose to take Lily by himself to the sea cave where Severus had first met Odessa.

Some of Voldemort’s affairs were more…..intimate…..than others…….

Keeping Lily suspended in the air and hidden in the shadows of the cave, Voldemort smirked at Severus when he arrived at his side with a pop, standing next to him on the sand.

“You sent for me, my lord?” Severus asked calmly, his face void of emotion.

“Ah, yes, Severus, I have…..I have, indeed.” Voldemort said quickly.

Severus nodded silently, waiting to hear what terrible task Voldemort was going to assign.

“You see, I really do value you as my most trusted ally, Severus.” Voldemort smiled.

It was a fake smile and Severus knew it.

Though Voldemort’s lips were curled, his frightening, serpentine eyes were wild with rage, dancing with the mirth that murderous intention brought him.

“Thank you, my lord.” Severus nodded, anxious about where Voldemort was leading.

“But I don’t expect you to be perfect, of course. So I understand when indiscretions arise…….What angers me, Severus, is that you kept it hidden. From me! Why hide it from me, Severus? I would have allowed it as your reward!” Voldemort laughed.

“..........My lord?” Severus asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

With a small movement of his wand, Voldemort sneered as he lowered Lily from the shadows of the cave into plain view.

Severus had an excellent poker face but even he couldn’t hide the tortured pain that his mouth and eyes conveyed as he gazed at his beloved Lily, held firmly and helplessly in Voldemort’s clutches.

“Severus!” Lily called out, her eyes red and wet from angry, frightened tears.

Lily realized then that it was over for her and Severus…....that one or both of them would most likely be killed in the following moments, so she dropped their pretentious act.

If Lily was murdered, she wanted Severus to hear her call his name one last time before she left the world.

If Severus was killed, then Lily wanted to remind him of how much she loved him, how desperately she longed to be with him…….

“Why did you hide the mudblood girl from me, Severus?” Voldemort asked again with a dry chuckle.

Severus swallowed thickly in his throat and began trying to explain, “My lord, I never meant to-“

“-That’s alright, Severus. It’s alright!” Voldemort laughed, “It’s all forgiven now…….you are my most trusted ally and because of that, I’m still going to give you a reward!”

“A reward?” Severus asked.

Lily……

Oh, Lily….,,

There was no point in begging, Severus knew that.

Severus was not concerned about his own life, he just wistfully hoped that his past allegiance may save his dear wife…...

Perhaps Voldemort let Lily live, even if it meant that Severus had to force her to work as a spy like himself…….

It wasn’t the most preferable situation, but it was certainly the better option over death.

Lily hung in the air silent, waiting, hoping……

“Yes, Severus.” Voldemort nodded with a smile, “It is with great generosity that I have decided to grant…..”

Severus sighed.

Alright……

Alright…...

Voldemort was going to have Lily swear her loyalty to him and then they would go home……

“......your darling mudblood the gift of watching you die!” Voldemort screeched.

Voldemort’s arm moved and Severus jumped back, reaching to pull out his wand.

Lily’s screech of terror rang through Severus’s ears as he watched Voldemort use not the killing curse, but the sharp, pointed end of his wand.

Lily was still screaming as Severus felt the tip of Voldemort’s wand slash through the flesh of his throat like paper, slitting skin and vein as he tumbled to the cave’s sandy floor.

“SSEEVVEERRUUSS!!” Lily cried as Severus’s body fell with a heavy thud.

Severus stared up at the ceiling of the cave, feeling warm blood pour from his throat to soak his clothes.

Somehow, Severus knew he had to survive……

Severus couldn’t leave Lily……..

Severus watched as Voldemort raised Lily once again out of view, listening to her mournful sobs.

Lifting his trembling hands, Severus clamped them over his throat to stem the flow from his wound………

Bracing himself for the dizziness that would surely accompany such rapid blood loss, Severus furrowed his brow as he heard Voldemort call out, “Ah, good to see you again, Odessa! How very beautiful you look today!”

Glancing over, Severus saw Voldemort turn to face the siren, who regarded him from the water, visible from the waist up, her red hair hanging once more over her bare breasts.

Lily was sobbing too hard to notice, thinking Severus was dying and she was unable to help him.

Dying……..

Severus was determined to fight for Lily until the very end.

Though, when would that end come?

It was curious……

He wasn’t dizzy……

He wasn’t light-headed…….

…….And he noticed that the metallic scent of blood did not permeate the air.

While Voldemort’s back was turned, Severus lifted his hand from his throat and quizzically looked down at his palm and fingers to see……..water.

No blood.

Just water.

Furrowing his brow, his heart jumping at the unbearable hope, Severus quickly touched his throat.

Soaked in water, Severus was unable to find a cut.

Gritting his teeth as his mind reeled, trying to plan his next move while the situation unfolded before him, Severus first looked at Lily, then at Voldemort, then at Odessa.

A bright smile lit up Lily’s face when she peeked through her tears and realized Severus was somehow alright, but Severus jerked his head to discourage her, and Lily continued to sob so she would allay Voldemort’s suspicion.

If Severus got up then, he knew that Voldemort would not hold back the killing curse.

And since Lily had no way to get herself down, noticing that Voldemort had confiscated her wand, both stayed in their positions and watched the exchange between the dark lord and the siren.

“Tom…..” Odessa nodded at Voldemort, “There is a reason for our meeting?”

“There is, there is.” Voldemort nodded, “The necklace I asked you to wear…….I need to kindly ask for its return.”

Kindly?

Voldemort didn’t do anything kindly.

Odessa shrugged, “A favor for a favor, so you did, so I repaid…...You cannot take back what has been given, unless you have something you want to trade~.”

“Trade?” Voldemort asked with a sly grin.

Odessa stared at Voldemort, “If I return to you what you ask, then what will you give me?”

“The forest is a nice place.” Voldemort smirked, “Don’t you agree?”

Odessa let her gaze remain fixated on Voldemort, narrowing her eyes.

From his place on the sand, Severus felt his adrenaline surge again as fear flooded his system.

Remembering his time spent with Lily’s family, Lily’s mother’s words echoed through his mind….

‘Forest Evans! What did you say?!’

“The forest is…….a fine place.” Odessa replied slowly.

“It’s full of trees and grass……” Voldemort grinned, “And beautiful flowers…..”

Severus watched in horror as Voldemort lowered Lily down once more from the shadows, still struggling, her sobs becoming real again as Voldemort pointed his wand to her throat.

“Give me the locket, Odessa, and I’ll let you keep the forest and all of its delicate flowers.” Voldemort smiled, “Lilies…...Petunias…..surely even a creature of the ocean like yourself sees the value in such beings.”

Severus clenched his jaw and looked over at Odessa.

Panicking that Lily’s safety was out of his hands, Severus fought against the urge to rise up and attempt to snatch Lily from Voldemort, but that would never work……

Severus was well aware of the speed and accuracy with which Voldemort dispatched his victims, he and Lily would be dead before he pulled out his wand.

Severus was even more worried that Odessa didn’t seem concerned.

“No blood, Tom.” Odessa smirked, just as evily, back at Voldemort and shook her head.

“What was that?” Voldemort asked, confused.

“You have no blood, Tom. I see none here…….so how is it that you mean to force my consent?” Odessa smiled.

Smiled.

Severus was struck.

The siren smiled as calmly and as sweetly as if she and Voldemort were sharing a cup of tea on the seashore.

“Give me the locket or I will kill her, Odessa. Do you understand that? Your English was always muddled at best, but I know that you comprehend ‘kill’. Kill the lilies, kill the petunias, kill the forest.” Voldemort hissed, quickly losing his patience.

Severus tried to sit up as the air grew even heavier while Voldemort’s deadly anger rose.

“You have no blood, Tom…...” Odessa laughed, “So you cannot kill the forest, of the lilies, or the petunias, anymore than you can kill the sea.”

Odessa smiled but her green eyes were as ominous and cold as a shark’s.

The siren stared at Voldemort defiantly while she took the locket of Slytherin, flipped it into her mouth, and settled it between her sharp, gleaming white teeth like a cracker.

It was clear to Severus by the way that Voldemort’s eyes widened that he was not expecting that.

As easily as if she were munching candy, Odessa bit down and cracked the locket in half.

“NNNOOOO!” Voldemort bellowed, reaching out towards the siren.

But it was too late………

A hideous cloud composed of Voldemort’s evil deeds burst forth from the locket, swirling and encompassing the cave and all its inhabitants while the wretched piece of jewelry was destroyed in Odessa’s jaws.

“SSTTOPP!” Voldemort shrieked while Odessa chewed the trinket, grinding it into pieces until she swallowed, sending the cloud swirling furiously out of the cave to be banished into the clean air outside.

Severus’s black eyes had never been wider than they had as he regarded Voldemort, who stood hunched, with a hand over his side, as if he were greatly wounded.

“You cannot kill the sea, Tom.” Odessa repeated calmly as Voldemort looked ready to pounce, “But the sea is now one step closer to killing you.”

Voldemort snarled and raised his wand high in the air, turning towards Lily.

Severus gave a strangled gasp as he realized what was about to happen.

“Do not try to take what you cannot give!” Odessa shouted.

If Severus hadn’t been so worried about Lily, he would have realized Odessa’s words weren’t a plea, they were a warning.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Voldemort shouted.

A burst of bright green lightning shot out from Voldemort’s wand and crashed into Lily.

Severus screamed with her as her body shook from the force, but as Lily fell from the air, Severus watched as the killing curse…...rebounded.

From behind Odessa, the water swirled around her as Lily collapsed onto the ground and it smashed into Voldemort, mixed with the fatal rays of odious green lightning.

Severus watched in disbelief as watery chains, laced with the energy of the killing curse, wrapped tightly around Voldemort and pulled, breaking him into pieces.

Voldemort cried out and Lily lay unconscious on the ground.

Severus wasn’t sure if she was dead or alive but he saw Voldemort’s body torn into shreds before its remains evaporated into thin air.

Lily lay on the sand.

Voldemort’s clothes fell in a crumpled heap.

Odessa stood in the water, unconcerned and unphased, blinking as the dust settled.

With a great cry, Severus finally found he was able to move and slowly, he wrenched himself off of his back, rolling over and crawling towards Lily.

Severus was already sobbing and tears of grief poured down his face as he approached, seeing his love discarded in the sand, arms and legs laying as ungracefully as a ragdoll’s.

“Man has always been stubborn.” Odessa commented while Severus reached a shaking hand out to touch Lily, his mouth open in a silent scream.

“Man has always refused to listen.” Odessa continued while Severus lovingly swept Lily’s red hair out of her face.

“Tom refused to face the truth……” Odessa scoffed, though Severus wasn’t really hearing her.

Laying his hand on her throat, a sound between a gasp and a shout left Severus’s mouth as he realized Lily still had a pulse.

A weak pulse, but a pulse, all the same.

Behind him, Severus heard the sloshing of water as Odessa took long, exaggerated steps towards them, while she spoke, 

“You cannot take what has not been given.”


	24. Chapter 24 - New Beginnings

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“S-S…...She’s alive!” Severus gasped, pulling Lily up from the sand and close to his chest in a loud, wailing sob, “She’s alive!”

“Why would she not be?” Odessa asked as she came to kneel down beside Lily and Severus.

Severus didn’t know what to say.

Severus was normally unshakeable, calm and composed. Though in between being dealt what should have been a fatal wound, watching the horcrux’s destruction, and witnessing Lily’s murder only to discover that too, had failed, Severus had momentarily lost himself.

“I….I…...She——!” Severus stammered at Odessa.

“What is this?” Odessa asked, pointing to a drop of water on Lily’s neck.

Severus sucked in a breath but remained silent.

“What is that?” Odessa asked again, moving her finger to point towards the sea.

When Severus struggled to reply, Odessa replied for him, “Water……One small fragment of the ocean is still…...ocean. A single drop of water in the lillies is still….water.”

“........You protected her.” Severus breathed.

“I protected nothing. I did not have to. The sea will always defend those it recognizes as its own.” Odessa shrugged. 

Severus knit his brow together in a tense scowl and felt his uninjured throat, confused.

“You are welcome for the gift.” Odessa said as she watched him, then she grinned, “Or perhaps I should say….. I’m sorry for the curse.”

“I felt the blow that should have ended my life.” Severus spat, “How is it possible that the wound disappeared?!”

“Give and take, give and take….. That is the custom of the ocean and all its inhabitants. A favor for a favor. In this case, a kiss for a life….... I gave you my song so you would survive the battle with Tom. The siren’s song is a binding agreement, between the giver and the taker.” Odessa shrugged.

“So…….you’re going to kill me?.....Then why have you waited? Why bother saving me just to murder me later?” Severus hissed.

“‘Murder’ is a harsh word that land walkers like to use carelessly.” Odessa chastised Severus, “If you were truly mine, then perhaps I may take you to the seafloor today, perhaps…...but I did not share my song with you out of my own selfishness. That is why I did not fear Tom. A siren is only killed by blood from those who’ve heard her song. I realize Tom did not know that, but I was not surprised, it is not information easily available to land walkers.”

Odessa’s eyes flickered over to Lily as she slowly started to stir.

Severus looked down at Lily and Odessa glanced back at him, to watch the anguished look of sympathy and relief on his face.

“Speak nothing of my part in this.” Odessa commanded Severus in a quiet, serious voice.

“Of course…..” Severus nodded gratefully, “Of course.”

“If you do, I will be hunted.” Odessa warned, narrowing her green gaze at Severus, “And if I am hunted, you will surely be removed from your new post in the most brutal of ways.”

“My new post?” Severus questioned.

“I believe the word in your language is ‘gardner’, is it not?” Odessa asked.

Severus frowned at the siren, “........What are you talking about?” 

“The word for the job is unimportant…...the task is what matters! Take care of my lily, Severus Snape.” Odessa ordered.

“Always.” Severus vowed, “Always!” He cried as Odessa stood and journeyed back into the water, leaving Lily and Severus alone on the beach.

———————————————————

With Voldemort’s unforeseen demise, the first wizarding world war came to a sharp conclusion.

Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery, and every other known Death Eater faced a swift trial that resulted in a lengthy sentence to Azkaban.

Severus was hailed as a hero and spared from such a fate for his deeds of good intent, while Lily, already held in high-esteem by many, was also regarded with the utmost respect and credited alongside Severus for defeating Voldemort.

Severus took a semester off from work and spent time in seclusion with Lily, who was still healing from the effects of being blasted with the killing curse.

Lily had survived and would eventually make a full recovery, but there were many days after the battle in the cave when she was sore and confused. Through those days, Severus was there beside her to offer a guiding, reassuring hand.

To the majority of the wizarding world, what exactly took place in that sea side cave on the day when Voldemort had been reduced to a pile of sand was still an enigma.

Details were not released, though many rumors circulated.

And yet, only Odessa and Severus knew the entire truth. 

Severus claimed that Lily hadn’t been hit by the killing curse, but something else entirely, not wanting to have to lie his way out of how she had possibly survived.

Revealing the truth would contradict his promise to Odessa. Severus had witnessed firsthand the raw power that merpeople were capable of commanding and seeing for himself that those forces were greater than the dark lord, those were not forces Severus was eager to go against.

Emotionally, Lily handled the trauma they had been through quite well.

Lily was not one to dwell on the past and she looked forward to the future. A future filled with happy seasons spent by Severus’s side and………

Perhaps……..

After the remnant ripples of the war finally subsided, Lily was completely back to herself again, and Severus had returned to his position as the potions master………

Lily felt bold enough to approach Severus once more.

The war was over.

Severus would be a tenured professor soon.

Lily would complete her graduate program in just four short months.

One chilly, February evening, Severus and Lily laid cuddled in bed, as a single candle glowed on the nightstand close beside them while they kissed languidly.

Lily’s hands were loosely wrapped around Severus’s neck and Severus had one palm spread across Lily’s lower back and the other possessively gripping one of Lily’s bottom cheeks.

“Hey, Sev?” Lily asked breathlessly against his lips.

“.......Yes?” Severus asked, the weighty desperation in her voice forcing his arousal to press impatiently against her thigh.

“I want you…….” Lily breathed.

Severus groaned at the sound, breaking away from Lily’s lips to kiss across her jaw and down her neck.

Lily gasped and rolled onto her back, spreading herself as Severus crawled over top of her, fitting his body against hers, enjoying the way his chest pushed against her breasts.

Lily watched him closely, waiting on him to reach for contraception.

When Severus looked down at her and dove forward towards her breasts, sinking his hips down on top of hers, Lily’s eyes widened and she cried out, “Sev!.....A-Aren’t we going to use anything?”

Severus pulled back, his arousal hovering at Lily’s entrance and he looked at Lily very seriously as he asked, “..........Do we have to?”

Lily let out a happy gasp and Severus was almost certain he saw tears of elation water in her eyes as she replied, “No!.........No, we don’t!”

Lily whimpered as Severus gently slipped into her, her palms sliding over her back while they made love.

Once they had both reached their peaks and Severus held Lily as she trembled and blushed, he toyed idly with the wild strands of her bright red hair.

“You’re going to be an amazing father.” Lily reassured Severus, giving him an affectionate squeeze and Severus blinked, wondering if she had peeked into his thoughts.

“It may take a long time, my love.” Severus replied, kissing Lily’s head to try and quell her excitement.

“I hope it doesn’t.” Lily whispered.

—————————————————————

Though the wizarding world held countless parties and celebrations commemorating Voldemort’s destruction, those wise enough to know the truth of the subject, especially Severus and Dumbledore, were still hard at work.

The diadem of Ravenclaw.

The Hufflepuff cup.

Marvolo Gaunt’s ring.

The diary of Tom Riddle.

Pieces of Voldemort lingered around the world like unwelcome reminders of previous nightmares and their presence demanded action.

Severus and Dumbledore were certain that one day, Voldemort would somehow attempt to crawl back into his powerful position if his remaining horcruxes were not destroyed first.

Over the next year, each one was hunted down and fortunately, Severus and Dumbledore knew just the individual to help them on their quest.

Odessa ground the diadem of Ravenclaw into a pulp before she ate the small, silver pieces.

Marvolo Gaunt’s ring, Odessa consumed in three delighted crunches.

And the cup of Hufflepuff, Severus was certain that the siren took extra time in the vault at Gringotts enjoying the multiplication charm while she glutted herself on gold coins and silver trinkets before eventually consuming her target.

That left the diary.

Odessa could be of little help with that.

Making the situation worse, Severus and Dumbledore failed to locate the diary as quickly as the other horcruxes.

Though their search dragged on, Severus and Dumbledore realized they were apparently looking in the wrong places……..

Tom Riddle’s diary could not be found.

—————————————————————

During his many excursions through the castle, Severus happened to stroll past the divination room and he overheard something very interesting one day.

Severus furrowed his brow, stopping to stand outside the door as he heard Professor Trelawney utter through shuddering gasps, “The dark lord…….the dark lord will return!.........”

Severus scowled in concern.

That blasted diary…….

They had to find it…...quickly!

How would he possibly……

“One is destined to end him…...only one…..” Trelawrney went on.

Severus bent his ear closer to the door and listened. 

“A male child……with a scar as jagged as lightning…....born in July……the downfall of the dark lord, once and for all……..”

Trelawnery stopped, exhaling sharply. Severus kept his scowl as he glided down the hallway to relay what he had heard to Dumbledore immediately.

Severus didn’t know what bothered him more……..the thought of Voldemort returning or of the fate of the wizarding world resting with a single child?

—————————————————————-

“That is indeed serious.” Dumbledore nodded moments later as Severus stood in front of him, “Professor Trelawney’s predictions are rarely wrong.”

“How are we supposed to find the child?” Severus asked.

“July is a good ways off, Severus.” Dumbledore shrugged, “The order of the Phoenix is still together, though we meet much less often. I’ll organize a task force to monitor expecting couples right away.”

Severus nodded with a jerk of his head and turned to leave.

“Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus stopped and turned around, “Yes?”

“Perhaps the diary is not ours to find, after all.” Dumbledore suggested.

Severus huffed and turned back around, taking his leave.

—————————————————————

Severus’s mind was still mulling over the situation when he returned home that evening after instructing his last class of the day.

“Hey, Sev!” Lily greeted him warmly, coming over to him right away. Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“Hello, my love.” Severus said with a long sigh before he kissed back, happy to finally be home.

The small cottage he shared with Lily was Severus’s favorite place in the world, a place where he could shake off the shackles of teaching and searching and protecting…….

A place where he could relax.

But relaxation was not something that Severus Snape was bound to experience that day.

“I have a gift for you!” Lily said cheerily when Severus pulled away from their kiss.

Severus narrowed his eyes as Lily bounced over to the kitchen and took a package off the counter.

“.......Why?” Severus asked, “It’s not a holiday.”

“It doesn’t have to be a holiday, Sev! Here, open it up!” Lily said eagerly, pushing the package into Severus’s hands.

Severus scowled down at the package after his eyes lingered on Lily’s smile, admiring the fairness of her beautiful face.

……..What was it?

Severus did not enjoy most gifts.

Severus hated surprises and he was not a very materialistic person, so most ‘things’ did not please him much.

Glancing suspiciously up at Lily, Severus unwrapped the package and took out a little box inside.

“What am I to do with this?” Severus asked Lily, holding the small box in his hands.

“Open it!” Lily cheered, her smile bright.

Severus looked up in time to see the wave of anxiety that passed over her face and his heart clutched in his chest.

Severus took off the lid to the box and peered inside…….

Severus’s head snapped up and he looked at Lily with wide eyes.

Lily squealed and put a hand over her mouth in excitement.

“A ba-.........a baby?!?!” Severus nearly shouted, yanking a tiny pair of newborn booties out of the box.

“A baby! Oh, Sev! I’m so excited!” Lily cried as she rushed forward and threw her arms around Severus.

“W-w…..When are you due?” Severus asked quickly, “Lily! When are you due?”

“July!” Lily laughed.

Severus was not laughing.

Fear and concern crept over his face.

July…….

Oh no……...


	25. Chapter 25 - The Snape Family

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

“Why do you look so upset, Sev?” Lily pouted at the worried frown on her husband’s face, “Are you angry? Why are you angry? You’re the one that agreed to-“

“-I…….no, I’m not…..I’m not angry…..” Severus said rushedly, staring off into the distance before his eyes flickered back over to Lily, “When in July?”

“July 30th.” Lily blinked, “What difference does that make?”

“It makes a big difference!” Severus snapped before he caught himself, looking apologetically at Lily as he said, “I-I’m sorry, my love…….I overheard Trelawney make a prediction today…...a child born in July, a male child…...according to her babblings, that child is destined to be the one who will destroy the dark lord.”

“I thought that already happened.” Lily said quietly, sitting down beside Severus.

Severus smiled bitterly. He really wished that Dumbledore would let him share more things with Lily than he did.

“Not quite, there’s one small piece of him left, we just can’t seem to find it.” Severus said cryptically.

“Sev…….” Lily said gently, taking one of Severus’s hands into her own, “There’ll be lots of babies this month, next month, the month after, and in July, there always are. There’s no evidence our little one will be the child Professor Trelawney mentioned. You don’t even know if it’s a boy or not!”

“It’s a boy.” Severus declared with absolute confidence.

“Really?” Lily laughed.

“Yes.” Severus said with a firm nod.

“How can you tell?” Lily asked incredulously.

“It has to be a boy, I don’t think I could bear the task of looking after a girl, especially not if she’s as beautiful as her mother.” Severus said reverently.

“Sev!” Lily exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss his lips, “You’re so sweet!”

Severus closed his eyes when Lily’s lips met his.

Severus wasn’t being sweet.

Severus was being honest.

—————————————————————-

Regardless of Lily’s dismissal of the potential danger their unborn child faced, Severus remained on the alert.

Severus spent much of his sparse free time thinking about ways in which he could prepare his son for the battle that he would face if he was indeed the child Trelawney spoke of…………

Severus was a talented man, adept at many precise skills from potions to occlumency, surely there were ways in which he could insure his child’s victory over Voldemort.

Somehow……….

For Lily, the joy of becoming a mother seemed to diminish the threat that the future may hold.

At Severus’s urging, Lily quit her job at The Three Broomsticks to focus on her studies and caring for herself.

Early that spring, Lily completed her studies in the graduate program at Hogwarts with a handful of other students who had chosen to undertake a more accelerated curriculum.

Many needed to go ahead and graduate so they could start working full time.

Severus wanted Lily to hurry up and finish her education so she could go home and rest.

But Lily wasn’t the type to rest.

Much to Severus’s displeasure, Lily had already accepted a job remotely assisting a high-ranking ministry official through writing and editing letters.

On the day of Lily’s graduation, once the ceremony was over, Severus took her out to lunch in Diagon Alley. The bright smile on Lily’s lips held his attention. 

Though Severus’s eyes kept drifting down to the slight swell of her belly too…...

“What are you staring at?” Lily laughed, watching Severus not take his gaze off of her even when he took bites of his meal.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked seriously.

“I feel great, Sev!” Lily laughed, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Lily’s light-heartedness amused Severus, but then again, it always did.

Always~.

————————————————————

Severus had never spent large amounts of time around expectant mothers and he had certainly never lived with one before.

Just as he had about sex, Severus tried to educate himself on pregnancy and what he could do to support Lily as much as possible.

Severus accompanied Lily to each of her appointments with the healer and the midwife and he was pleased that everything seemed to be going smoothly as the weeks passed.

Lily had done wonderfully, escaping the first six months of her pregnancy with minimal symptoms.

As the last trimester approached though, Severus noticed the drastic changes in his wife.

Lily’s energy levels dropped.

Her belly seemed to grow daily.

Instead of sleeping through the night, Severus frowned whenever he woke to find her restless and exhausted.

“You need your sleep, my love.” Severus murmured in Lily’s ear as she tossed and turned one night.

“I can’t sleep!” Lily sighed in exasperation, “I may as well just get up and go do something!” 

“May I get up with you?” Severus asked.

“.........What?” Lily whispered, her voice quiet with surprise.

Wordlessly, Severus lifted Lily from the bed and stood with her.

Bixby watched curiously as Severus carried Lily down the stairs and sat her down in his lap on the sofa, combing her red hair gently with one hand, placing the other over her womb.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the child inside of her stilled underneath the gentle, reassuring pressure of its’ father’s hand and she leaned her head back against Severus.

“Better?” Severus asked quietly, nuzzling against Lily.

“..........much.” Lily whispered.

When Severus watched Lily close her eyes and fall asleep, he took his hand away from hair and splayed both of his palms across her abdomen.

Severus’s eyelids fluttered as he thought to himself……..

What if their child was the chosen one?

What if…….something horrible happened and Severus couldn’t…..

Severus didn’t allow himself to ponder that anymore when he realized his grip on the life inside Lily had grown concerningly tight.

Severus closed his own eyes to sleep, supported by the sofa cushions when he grimaced as a new thought entered his mind that made him shiver…..

What if it was a girl?

—————————————————————

July came and as Lily’s due date loomed over the Snape household, Severus found himself anxiously hopeful.

Lily still felt fairly well.

The midwife said everything still looked fine.

From his own research he had conducted over the duration of his wife’s pregnancy, Severus was aware that most babies did not come right on time.

In fact, from what Severus had read, most babies were markedly early but a great many were quite late.

As each day in July passed, Severus felt like he and Lily were jumping over hurdles.

If the baby could just wait until the first of August…....that was Severus’s silent hope.

The first of August, officially, would barely be twenty-hours after midnight on Lily’s official due date.

That wasn’t too long…..

Severus was certain that the first of August was an achievable goal, but Severus didn’t have much experience dealing with babies, either.

—————————————————————

When July thirtieth came and went without so much as a hiccup, Severus foolishly relaxed, thinking that his little family was surely in the clear.

The morning of July thirty-first also brought no new developments and Severus, happy and at ease, prepared himself and Lily some lunch.

Lily and Severus passed the afternoon sipping tea together while they spoke serenely about the future.

Dinner was also uneventful, but that night, while Severus sat beside Lily reading, out of the corner of his eye, he watched her start to shift around on the sofa.

“My love……?” Severus asked, eyeing Lily worriedly.

“My back aches.” Lily complained with a frown.

“At this stage, that’s almost unavoidable.” Severus calmly replied.

Severus watched in horror as Lily whimpered and arched her spine.

“Lily?” Severus asked, his voice tense with worry.

“Sev, my back really aches!” Lily squeaked.

Severus watched Lily press a hand to the underside of her mounded belly. When he reached out and felt the hardness of her abdomen ease as she sucked in a breath, Severus took Lily straight to the hospital.

————————————————————

The wail that split the air of St. Mungo’s maternity department would be forever etched into Severus’s mind.

There in the small hospital room, Severus held Lily’s hand and one of her legs while the nurses bustled around her and the doctor and midwife battled each other for dominance.

“Just a little while longer, my love.” Severus purred to Lily as he moped her face with a dampened cloth.

“I can’t wait any longer!” Lily shouted hoarsely, squeezing her eyes shut.

Severus felt her sweaty hand tighten around his as the midwife and doctor urged her on.

Severus glanced over at the time…….

Ten til midnight.

“Ten minutes!” Severus begged Lily, “It’s just ten minutes and then-!”

“-Sevvvvvv, I cannnnn’tttttt!” Lily groaned as the doctor bent between her legs with the midwife hovering over his shoulder.

The doctor urged Lily, “Go ahead and give us-“

Severus’s eyes widened and his grip on Lily’s leg tightened when he watched his wife curl forward and start to bear down before the doctor had even finished speaking.

“-One more push, Mrs. Snape.” The doctor coaxed once she fell back with an anguished cry.

Severus glanced at the time again and when he joyously saw another minute had passed, he happily announced to Lily, “Nine minutes! Lily, just nine minutes and our baby’s safe!”

Lily didn’t respond, she just threw Severus a deadly scowl as she sat forward once more and closed her eyes, keening in her throat as she bore down.

Severus glanced over at the time again.

Eight minutes……..

Just eight more minutes and——

“WWWWWAAAAAA!” 

Severus’s heart sank as he heard the high-pitched wail ring out into the room, under the sheet draped across Lily’s thighs.

“It’s a boy, Mrs. Snape!” The doctor gladly announced to Lily over the baby’s loud cries.

Lily gasped and let herself lay against the pillows with a tired smile.

Severus peered over her legs, watching while the doctor cut the cord and cleaned the tiny newborn.

Severus’s eyes were trying to scan the baby’s body, scouring over every inch…….

…...Was it there?

…..Was it there?

Was-

Severus’s black eyes turned to pools of liquid coal, softening as he watched his little son be swaddled and placed in Lily’s arms, marveling at the look of adoration in his wife’s eyes as she gazed down at their newborn.

“Hello there!” Lily smiled happily at her baby, who blinked up at his mother curiously, “It's good to finally meet you!”

Severus’s eyes flickered between Lily and the baby for those first few moments, watching in loving adoration.

Severus was very nervous about becoming a parent.

Anyone could be a father, but Severus wanted to be a good father, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to do that.

Lily, though she had been raised by a loving family, had never been a mother before, though she seemed to know exactly what to do, earning a little cry from their son as she touched his tiny hand that stuck out over the blanket.

“Sev?” Lily asked, shaking him out of his reverie.

“Yes….?” Severus replied.

“Would you like to hold him?” Lily smiled tiredly.

Severus nodded hesitantly and he leaned over, carefully wrapping his arms under the small bundle that Lily handed him.

Severus was trying to relax himself as the baby began to whimper, but his black eyes widened when he got a good look at the little boy’s face.

“Lily, did you see this?!” Severus gasped.

“What is it?! What’s the matter?” Lily asked hurriedly, moving as quickly as she could to inspect their son.

Anguish was firmly written on Severus’s face as he managed to blurt out, “It’s him…….it’s…..it’s our boy….he’s got the scar!”

Lily gently stroked the red mark on the baby’s forehead and shook her head, “Sev, that’s where the forceps scratched him, it’ll heal. The doctor just used them for a few seconds. Stop being silly.”

Severus looked down at the baby and the baby looked back at him.

“I want to name him Harry.” Lily said quietly, “Unless you have something you’d prefer?”

“Harry’s fine.” Severus replied absent-mindedly.

Severus was too busy worried about the battles that his child would face to fret over his name.

Lily was in denial.

What were the odds that forceps would have made a mark on Severus’s son's forehead in the exact shape of a lightning bolt?


	26. Chapter 26 - Always

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
—————————————————————

During their student years at Hogwarts, Severus and Lily had collaborated on countless partner assignments together. They made a good team, complimenting each other’s talents and skills, while they worked together.

As soon as they brought Harry home from the hospital, Severus and Lily began their greatest partner project ever…….raising their son.

Though caring for baby Harry was exhausting and difficult at times, Severus and Lily knew a satisfaction they never had before and through the challenges of parenthood, their relationship grew even stronger.

Lily was right beside Harry, feeding him, changing him, rocking him, and Severus was right beside her.

Eager to be involved in his son’s life, Severus was a very hands-on father.

One evening, Lily hid in the doorway, smiling to herself as she watched Severus pace around the small nursery, holding Harry in his arms.

“I’m not entirely sure how to go about this……” Severus drawled as little Harry cooed in his arms, “.......But I promise you, I’ll do my best.”

As she observed the adorable scene, Lily involuntarily let out a squeak and Severus glanced up towards the doorway, spotting her as she stepped into view. 

“Oh dear……” Severus remarked to Harry as the little baby giggled, “It appears we’re being watched………”

Harry cooed as Lily walked over towards him and Severus.

“Mummy loves you both very much.” Lily said with a smile, looking first at her baby then at her husband.

“We love mummy very much too~.” Severus whispered in reply, giving Lily a gentle kiss.

———————————————————-

The years rolled by faster than Severus or Lily could have ever imagined.

Severus’s fears about Harry being the chosen one were revealed to be short-lived.

Harry enjoyed his days as a Hogwarts student as much as both his parents had, however, in Harry’s second year of magical education, Voldemort made his move.

The last remaining piece of Tom Riddle’s soul revealed itself. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and Voldemort laid in wait for Harry.

Severus didn’t make it in time to his son’s side, though he was dashing towards the chamber as quickly as possible one he heard what was happening. Once the private battle was over, Severus and Lily were incredibly proud to learn that Harry had managed to fend off the basilisk and destroy the last remaining horcrux, all at the tender age of twelve.

Like Severus and Lily, Harry was celebrated as a hero once word of his courageous deeds spread, earning him the respect of both his classmates and adults.

With his fears for Harry no longer a concern, Severus left the world of academia for a high ranking job as a ministry official, becoming the Minister of Magic later in life.

Lily remained at his side, his loyal, loving wife, deeply invested in her eventual career as a textbook author and editor.

The very summer after his graduation from Hogwarts, Harry began his training to become an auror.

With their only child no longer at home, time really seemed to speed up for Severus and Lily.

One year blended seamlessly into the next.

Harry married Ginny Weasley, inheriting his father’s preference for redheads.

Shortly after, one by one, Severus and Lily’s grandchildren started to arrive.

And that was a whole new kind of happiness in itself……

—————————————————————

Decades later, after his raven-black hair had turned white as snow, Severus found himself sitting silently at Lily’s bedside one morning with his son standing dutifully behind him.

Severus was holding Lily’s cold hand in his own and Harry had his palm laid comfortingly on his father’s shoulder.

Even the wizarding world didn’t have a cure for the eventual effects of old age and a spirit ready to move on.

“Dad……..” Harry began to say but Severus held up his free hand to silence Harry.

“This is the way it has to be. This is the way I want it to be. As soon as they come for her, I’ll be on my way.” Severus said quietly, his tone numb.

“Dad, you don’t have to do this!” Harry tried to reason.

“When they come……….I can’t bear to stay any longer than that. I miss her already.” Severus said flatly.

Harry frowned and fell silent.

For an hour, Severus and Harry waited there, at Lily’s bedside, quietly keeping her body company.

When the coroner’s team knocked on the door of the small cottage that Severus had shared with his beloved Lily for the better part of a century, Harry walked downstairs and let them in the house, but not before giving his father a tearful hug.

“Goodbye, Dad.” Harry whispered.

“I’ll see you again, son…...One day.” Severus replied.

“Take care of mum.” Harry nodded, sniffing back his tears once he and his father broke apart.

“Always.” Severus replied with a serious nod.

While Harry was busy overseeing the events in the cottage, Severus took out his wand and apparated, landing in the same sea cave where Voldemort had slashed his throat and tried to murder Lily all those years ago.

With some difficulty due to his advanced age, Severus sat down on the sand and waited.

And waited…….

And waited……..

Severus was leaning back against a large rock, dozing when he felt someone staring at him in his dreams and woke.

“Severus Snape….” A pleasant, female voice called quietly.

Severus looked around, a little disoriented, and sighed in relief when he saw Odessa, staring at him from the water.

Severus’s greeting to the siren was firm and devoid of any hesitation as he called out confidently, “I’m ready.” 

“And you have earned what you seek.” Odessa replied, “You have taken good care of the lillies, perhaps not the petunias so much though….,”

“I was only assigned to the lillies.” Severus shrugged.

Odessa chuckled and beckoned Severus towards her.

Clad in the same style of black robes that he had worn for most of his life, Severus stepped into the water and waded out until he and Odessa were chest to chest, his black cape billowing out behind himself.

Odessa’s emerald gaze held a distinct softness as she gazed at Severus, which he was strangely comforted by.

“Tell me where you want to go.” Odessa commanded.

“You already know where I wish to be.” Severus replied, “Take me there…….please, if you are capable of any mercy at all, take me there…..to her!”

Odessa wiped away a single tear that fell from Severus’s eye with her long, talon-like nail and she fell back into the water slowly, pulling Severus in with her.

Down, down, down they plunged……..

Severus was surprised at how quickly someone as lithe as Odessa could sink.

When the pressure of the water caused his chest to ache, Odessa moved in, pressing her lips against Severus’s and once again, just as it had years ago in his office, that same deluge of water forced itself into his mouth.

But it was different then, under the ocean…….

There was no more fear.

There was no more pain.

Severus saw lights dancing across his thoughts, as happy memories of his life flooded past, fond scenes of his beautiful wife and loving son…….

Odessa kept her grip on Severus, maintaining their contact until she felt his hold on her forearms loosen and fall away.

Odessa let go and looked into Severus’s lifeless eyes.

In spite of herself, Odessa smiled.

Sirens were happy usually to laugh at a man’s death, but Odessa hadn’t taken Severus’s life for a selfish reason.

The siren had sought to give her granddaughter one last gift……

—————————————————————

For Severus, eventually the flood of memories and bright lights culminated, coming to a sudden stop in the middle of a huge dandelion field on a bright, sunny day.

Severus looked down at himself and realized he was a young man again. 

Up ahead, there was a wooden swing tied to a tree……

And a young woman sitting on it……..

The swing went back and forth, back and forth…..

Severus squinted for a moment and when he saw locks of thick, red hair flying in the wind, he raced towards the woman at a run, knowing he had arrived at his permanent destination.

“Lily!” Severus called, “Lily, it’s me!”

The young lady on the swing stopped and turned around, gasping when she saw Severus.

Severus was correct, it was Lily.

“Now, what are you doing here already?! I just left you a few hours ago! You shouldn’t have come yet, Sev!” Lily exclaimed.

Severus walked up behind her and pushed her gently after she sat back down on the swing, “I had no reason to stay.”

“What about Harry? He needs one of us.” Lily quipped.

“Harry’s middle-aged himself. He’ll be here one day, then the grandchildren…..and so on.” Severus replied.

“Well, I intended to wait here for you, but now I suppose I’ll wait on Harry.” Lily giggled.

“We can wait together.” Severus replied.

Lily drug her feet in the grass and slowed the swing to a stop so she could turn around and kiss Severus sweetly.

Severus closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Lily against him, both of them in the prime of their youth once more, forever now, really……..

“Promise you’ll stay here with me, Sev?” Lily asked, pulling back with a smile.

Severus’s black eyes glistened as he vowed his loyalty to Lily once more, his voice a low and rich purr, “Always~.” 

—————————————————————

Thank you so much for reading this story! I really hope that you enjoyed it! I have a new Snily fic starting next Saturday and I hope that you’ll consider checking it out!


End file.
